A Beast's Heart
by Kojin
Summary: After the death of her beloved, Hermione devotes her life to catching Death Eaters, becoming a souless tool of the minsistry. One night a mysterious beast viciously attacks her mercilessly sending her back in time, and cruelly departing her of her memory
1. In Which A Picnic Is Had

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! I know it's a bit short but it is the first chapter, I promise that the next one is longer! This story is based on my former story, A Lonely Heart, but a lot of changes are being made!

* * *

Hermione lay back on the grass covered mound and closed her eyes. The sun was shining brightly so she let it attempt to warm her cold and lonely heart. Her face was placid as she thought about the events that had happened exactly a year ago, the battle in the Great Hall where so many of her friends had died and Voldemort was finally defeated.

She remembered vividly as her almost-lover intercepted a curse aimed at Ginny, saving his younger sister from death was the last act Ron Weasly ever committed. Hermione was in a fierce battle with Nott at the time so she could not rush over to say good-bye to Ron like she would have liked. When she finally defeated Nott she rushed over to Ron but by then he was already dead. Hermione continued her fighting in a haze and did not stop fighting until Harry defeated Voldemort.

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach. She hated thinking about the past, it was best left forgotten. She glared half-heartedly at the marble stone in front of her.

_Ronald Weasly_

_Lost but not Forgotten_

Underneath that is stated his birth date and death date. Hermione hated the stone. Lost? She didn't lose him, she knew exactly what happened to him and who took him away from her. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, that bitch took him away from her and ruined Hermione's chances for a happy life.

Hermione stopped her train of thought immediately. Thinking of the past made Hermione's insides turn to ice. The second night after the battle Hermione had slit her wrists… she almost died too. If it weren't for Harry's arrival Hermione would be in her own box six feet under, right next to her beloved. After that incident Hermione tried to stay as far away emotionally as she could from those horrendous memories. This, of course, made Hermione to seem apathetic to the people around her, but, in truth, she was just trying to stay sane.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the sun. Her mother used to say that if you looked directly into the sun you would go blind. Sometimes, she wished she was blind, just so she wouldn't have to see the look on Mrs. Weasly's face every time she thought about her dead sons, so she wouldn't have to see the look of love that Harry and Ginny shared that Hermione would never get. Life after the war still sucked. Even though Voldemort was rotting six feet under and Hermione had a good and secure job at the new Ministry, life still didn't feel worth living.

Hermione reached for the basket she sat next to the tombstone and dragged it over towards herself. She pulled out the blanket she brought along and began setting out the food she had brought. She fixed herself a sandwich and made another one and set it on the blanket across from herself. Then she took out two goblets and poured pumpkin juice, Ron's favorite drink, into each. She sat down cross legged and began eating her sandwich, all the while telling Ron about her new job and about baby-sitting Harry and Ginny's new baby who they named James.

She stayed with Ron until the sun began to set; then, she packed up the basket and the book she brought along and apparated back to her apartment in London. She liked it; it was small enough to fit her, her books, and the rest of her measly items. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of tea and sat on her sofa by the fire which she lit manually. Then she got out her favorite book , Pride and Prejudice, and read until it was a suitable time to go to sleep, which was still relatively early because she had to go back to work in the morning.

* * *

Hermione's alarm clock rang promptly at 6:30a.m. She had to be at work at 7:00a.m. She had her morning schedule worked out perfectly. She would take a ten minute shower, dry her hair, put it in a hasty ponytail and grab a pastry at the coffee shop across the street and then she would go in the alley way behind the shop and apparate to the Ministry, arriving at approximately 6:55 a.m.

Hermione works at the newly institutionalized branch of the ministry specializing in Death Eater round-up. It does not have an official title because Kingsly wants all of the Death Eaters to be captured as soon as humanly possible. Hermione offered her services to head the department and took a break from working at St. Mungo's, where she will return after the department was closed.

Hermione entered her office at exactly seven o'clock and sat down in her chair and sorted through all of the papers on her desk. They had a lead on where Rosier may be hiding. She got up and shuffled over to the map that was occupying most of the eastern wall. She put a red thumbtack in the assumed position and then white tacks where he was known to have stayed before but abandoned as soon as the Ministry discovered him. Looking at the whole thing Hermione noticed that his knew hiding spot completed some sort of odd pattern; it looked as if his hiding places made a sort of pentagram. She wondered briefly if it was a coincidence. Hermione shook her head and put her robe on. She pocketed her wand and excited the office, locking it behind her.

Hermione knew what she was doing was probably not a good idea. She _knew_ it wasn't a good idea but she really didn't care. She thought of her destination and apparated and seconds later she appeared near the building where he was said to be hiding.

Hermione circled the building a few times and found that it appeared to be empty. Feeling bold and stupid at the same time, Hermione cautiously opened the door, surprised that it was locked. This also made Hermione think that Rosier wasn't in the building, why would a Death Eater hide somewhere and leave it unlocked? Sure a simple spell could open the door but wouldn't you want to make it hard for a person to get in? Hermione entered the building, clutching her wand tightly. She explored the house and noticed that a layer of dust was on everything.

She climbed the stairs warily, she noticed that the stairs and the banister were missing the layer of dust that everything else seemed to possess. Cautiously Hermione climbed the stairs and walked quietly down the hall. She noticed one room in particular that seemed to be used quite a bit. She put her ear to the door and listened closely and she heard an odd sound, it was kind of muffled so she wasn't sure what, or if, she heard in the first place.

Hermione pushed the door open.

Hermione glanced around the room.

Hermione gasped.

* * *

So, how do you like it? Review please! The next chapter will be posted Next Friday!


	2. In Which The Story Really Begins

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so late to update. I was having some computer troubles! I finished the 3rd chapter and it will be up on Friday. I'm already working on the fourth chapter and I got most of the story mapped out in my head. Hopefully I'll be able to continue updating every Friday!_

_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the first chapter and everyone who put this story on their alert list. Now on with the story!_

* * *

Lying in the corner of the room was an animal of some sort. It was very wolf-like and had fur that was long, stringy, dirty and black. It must have been making the sounds because at this very moment it was making odd grunting sounds and it was scratching the floor with amazingly long nails. It lifted its long furry head up off the floor and stared at her. Hermione stood frozen to the spot on the floor as the large animal slowly lumbered to its feet. Its hair was even longer than it first appeared, some of it dragged along the floor. 

The things movement broke the spell it had put upon her and she immediately flew backwards and ran down the steps. Whatever that thing was, it most defiantly was _not _Rosier. Hermione stumbled down the narrow hallway and was about to run down the steps when the beast caught up to her.

It pounced on her and sent her tumbling to the ground. Hermione's wand arm was pinned underneath her and her wand had landed above her head. Her other arm was dangling at her side and was twisted in a weird direction, pain emanated from the arm in great waves. Hermione struggled under the weight of the giant beast, trying to free her arm. The beast growled from above her and quickly flipped her over onto her back with one of its paws.

Terrified, Hermione stared into his eyes. They seemed very human… they appeared far too intelligent for an animal, although Hermione thought wolves where especially intelligent. The beast lowered its head and sniffed Hermione's breath. It growled low in its throat and lowered its head menacingly. Hermione yelped and flung herself backwards, startling the creature. Hermione rushed for her wand but was once again slammed down by the wolf-like beast.

Hermione landed on her broken arm and screamed in pain, unaware of the deluge of tears that streamed down her face. She was too focused on escaping the thing that was set on having Hermione as its next meal. Hermione stood up and grasped her wand firmly in her good arm and swiftly ran down the steps. Halfway down the stairs the beast pounced upon her, causing Hermione to break her right leg. Hermione's screams reverberated off of the walls and made a cacophony of sound. This seemed to annoy the beast to no end as its howls served only to increase the noise. Soon, its howls dwindled to whines.

Hermione took this opportunity to crawl away feebly and relocate her wand. It was a slow process because every time she moved the pain intensified tenfold.

When Hermione found her wand and propped herself against the wall to have a better position to aim she shot off a curse at the beast. However true her aim was it was a futile attempt on her part. The beast absorbed the magic as if it was just a blast of colored air.

The bookworm inside of Hermione was instantly interested in this beast, even though it had tried to kill her on a myriad of occasions. What kind of beast absorbs magic? Does the absorbed magic affect the beast? These, along with multiple others, where questions that tumbled through her head. The beast, unaware of her mind that was spiraling with questions, advanced on her. Hermione started when she heard the floor board creek as the beast approached her.

_Good going Hermione, _the voice in her head said, _very possibly on the brink of death and you completely disregard that fact because you want to _learn, _how very Ravenclaw of you._

Hermione shakily lifted her arm. She recited the incantation for fire and hope with all of her might that this one would work. The fire appeared a few inches in front of the beast and the flames reached so high that they burnt the ceiling lightly. The beast was blocked entirely from her view and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief._ Surely_, Hermione thought, _the physicality of fire will stop it. Obviously it is only impervious to magic._

Despite the fact that Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, she was wrong. The beast strolled right through the flames, as if they were nothing more than a mirage.

Now, Hermione was really nervous. This thing seemed to be immune to everything Hermione could think of. _Although, maybe… No! That would be wrong… But I could die if I don't… would it be worth it?_

Hermione took a breath. It was either her or it. She lifted her arm and prepared to protect herself from this beast, hopefully for the last time.

"_**Avada Kedavra**__!" _Hermione screamed. At the same time, the beast pounced. It was met with the flash of green light, but not before it took a large chunk from her arm.

Hermione saw the body of the beast as it was consumed by green flames. She felt something cold and hard drop into her palm. And then, Hermione became aware of the pain that emanated from the wound on her arm. The pain rapidly spread through her body. It felt as if the blood that was rushing through her veins was molten magma.

A long time or very little time passed before the pain receded minimally. It was during this time that Hermione felt a tug at her navel and felt everything go black.

* * *

Hermione first became aware of her surroundings when she heard a loud crash that seemed to originate right next to her ears. Hermione tried to open her eyes but the remained firmly closed. Hermione sat up in bed and pawed at her eyes. Hermione found that there were thick bandages covering her eyes. Perplexed, Hermione tore them off. 

Hermione then surveyed her surroundings. She was on a plain white bed with white bed covers and she seemed to be enclosed by a thick white curtain surrounding her bed. Hermione attempted to stand but immediately collapsed onto the bed. Her head spun and her hands trembled. Hermione's side began to ache as she sat up in the bed. Hermione gasped in pain and laid down flat on the bed. The pain in Hermione's side increased and she broke out in a cold sweat.

Hermione whimpered in pain. Pain began radiating from her other wounds as well. Her arm and leg seemed to be broken… how had that happened? Hermione's whimpers had turned into tears and by now Hermione heard movement on the other side of the curtain.

A woman appeared on the other side of the curtain and she was carrying a tray filled with bottles. She appeared to be middle-aged and had a no nonsense sort of look to her.

"Ah, you're awake. It's about time. Take this, its Skele-Grow. I couldn't give it to you earlier because there was an accident at the quiditch match." The woman said. She had a stern way of talking that made it impossible not to listen to.

The woman pulled out a large bottle and began to fill a beaker with the steaming liquid. Hermione took the proffered beaker and swallowed it. It burnt her throat as it went down. Hermione immediately felt pain in her leg and arm.

"And now take this Sleeping Draught. It will help with the pain."

The woman handed Hermione a glass filled with a purple liquid. Hermione drank it dutifully and in moments was feeling very drowsy.

"Good, now before you go to sleep can you tell me you're name?" The woman asked her.

"Her-Hermione Grang-….." Hermione mumbled before slipping into a deep sleep, not even finishing her last name.

* * *

Hermione once again awakened to loud noises, but, in this case it was voices she heard. 

"Poppy, how is the girl?" A man's voice said.

"She woke up yesterday and I gave her a few potions. She told me her name was Hermione but I'm afraid she fell asleep before I discovered her last name. However, her condition has improved notably and only the eyes seem to be a problem." _My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes…? _

"When she is able to, will you send her to my office?"

"Of course Albus."

Hermione heard receding footsteps and then the curtain was pulled back and the woman who gave her the weird liquid stepped into the small, enclosed space. She smiled at Hermione warmly.

"How are you feeling deary?"

Hermione just now noticed that she did not feel any pain. She lifted up her arm and leg and noticed that both were completely healed, despite the severity of the wounds. "Really good! I'm surprised that all the pain went away! It's like magic!" Hermione exclaimed, not yet knowing the truth of her words.

"That's good dear. You should still rest a bit. That was a mighty big beating that you went through. A few of your ribs were broken, your arm and leg were broken as well. That chunk that was taken from your arm is healing nicely but I'm afraid you'll have a bit of a scar. You lost plenty of blood as well, and bruises were over nearly all of your body, plus there is that problem with your eyes… Here, drink this."

The woman shoved a goblet filled with purple liquid into her hands and before Hermione could process anything she said she was once again asleep.

Hermione awoke a second time behind the thick white curtains. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She didn't know why people she didn't know where surrounding her. Come to thin k of it… she couldn't remember anything except this room… of course she knew her name, Hermione Jean Granger, and she knew and understood English but, she couldn't recall her family or friends. Or her life in general. Hermione sat up in bed, her head spinning. She didn't know how she got here.

Hermione stood up and tested her legs, to see if they would be able to hold her weight, but her legs, which were broken before, where now perfectly fine. Her arm was equally healed.

Hermione looked around her to see if there was anything she could wear besides the cotton gown she was wearing now, but she could see nothing. So, she opened the curtains in nothing more than the cotton dress she was wearing, which went down to her ankles. She quietly walked through the empty room surrounding her. The room was plain and had rows of beds on each side of the room. She exited the room through a large wooden door at the end of the room.

From that moment on her journey became significantly harder. Not only did she have no idea who she was she had no idea where she was going. Not to mention the fact that she was in a _castle. _(Hermione found this out by looking out of a window.) And, the stairs _moved_. How they (whoever _they_ were) did that Hermione had not the slightest notion but it certainly made navigation hard, not that she knew where she was going. So, most of Hermione's adventure in the castle was aimless wandering. At one point she thought she actually saw someone but it was just a statue.

* * *

Hermione passed the painting of a garden picnic scene (was the painting moving…?) for what seemed to be the fourth time when she heard footsteps. _Finally, _she thought, _civilization!_ Hermione raced toward the sound of footsteps and just when she entered a corridor, they stopped, so Hermione stopped. She listened for the footsteps but couldn't hear them. 

"Oh, damn, I thought I heard footsteps. I guess I'll be stuck wandering around aimlessly forever." Hermione muttered under her breath, she sighed in frustration and continued down the corridor. A few steps later however, she heard a voice say from right behind her, "Are you lost?"

Hermione jumped from fear and whirled around and immediately lost her balance and began falling down. However, the person who spoke behind her caught her before she hit the floor. She looked up and saw the face of her savior. He was handsome and his long black hair fell into his eyes. He had fathomless grey eyes that had Hermione mesmerized. Hermione's heart was still beating fast from the fright he had given her, appearing out of nowhere like he had. Hermione smiled thinly and then she stood up on her own.

She stuck out her hand and the handsome teenager in front of her shook it firmly, while Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! I love hearing what people have to say about my story!**


	3. You're a Witch

Here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter

* * *

"Sirius, Sirius Black" He replied. He grinned and Hermione felt her heart stop. "Are you lost?" he asked again. 

Hermione blushed dark red and nodded her head timidly, while suddenly becoming extremely interested in her shoes. Sirius chuckled, a truly musical sound to Hermione, and gently grabbed her wrist. Then he began to lead her through the maze of the castle. "Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I need to speak to Albus." she replied, remembering the name of the man that wanted to see her. She hopped that he would know where she came from.

"Do you mean Professor Dumbledore? Not many people call him Albus, only the other Professors, and not even all of them." Sirius replied.

"I forgot his name…" Hermione improvised. Hermione's thoughts were swirling around like a whirlwind. _Professor? Was this some sort of school? _Sirius seemed to accept this answer without question. It was, after all, a strange name. It seemed to take no time at all until they apparently reached their destination. Sirius had stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Hmm… this is where it gets tricky…" Sirius was bouncing on the balls of his feet, staring intently at the gargoyle. "You don't happen to know the password, do you?"

"Password…?" Hermione answered, clearly perplexed.

"I'll take that as a no then." Sirius muttered. If anyone else had said it like that, it would've seemed rude, but not when Sirius said it. He stared intently at the statue for a few more minutes before letting out a stream of words that sounded suspiciously like types of candy. Finally, after nearly a half-hour of guessing Sirius stumbled upon the right word.

Sirius turned around and jumped up, punching the air with a triumphant 'whoop'. Hermione grinned up at him because his good mood was hard to ignore. He once again gently grabbed her wrist and led her up the staircase that appeared. Sirius knocked on the door. And then they waited.

And waited…

And waited… until Sirius gathered up the courage to open the door. They entered the room filled with trepidation, Sirius because he feared he might see Dumbledore and McGonagall having sex or something equally outrageous, Hermione because Sirius' mood seemed to affect hers… When he was happy she was happy. He was anxious she was anxious; Hermione figured that it was because Sirius was obviously a very charismatic person.

The room was empty when they entered it, empty except for Fawkes. Sirius was exploring the room, he was obviously curious about this room. Hermione was looking at all of the books lining the walls. They had some odd titles too. _The History of Giant; 101 Uses for Puffskins; Firebating: Dragons and You; Spells to Keep Your Floppy Bits Firm: A Guide to Modern Herbology; How to Speak Merperson in 10 Days;_ and _How to Tell When You're Potions Master is a Spy for a Dark Lord, _were some of the oddest. Hermione chuckled at the titles and began browsing for more. The others where just as funny, _2000 Normally Useless Ingredients to be Used in Potions; How to Travel in Paintings; Muggles and You; When Hippogriffs Attack; _and_ Taming Your Giant Snakes_ were among the other titles that Hermione read.

Hermione had just read a particular funny title aloud to Sirius (_Spells on how to Catch Your Dream Wizards Heart_) when the door opened and in walked a stately looking old man. He was smiling at Hermione and Sirius and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Enjoying my book collection?" He asked.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. "Are yo-you A-Al-Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned, stumbling over her words. Sirius just then shuffled over towards her to stand near her. He seemed to wince at her stuttered speech.

"Why yes I am Albus Dumbledore. You must be the young lady that Poppy was telling me about. I believe she said you're name was Hermione."

"Yes sir, Hermione Granger." She replied. She clasped her hands in front of her to keep anyone from seeing that they were shaking. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore with hope evident in her eyes. Maybe this man would be able to tell her how she got here and where she was and _who _she was. She knew her name, surely, but that did not explain who she was….. The only things she could remember were blurry in her mind and distant.

"Why don't you and Mr. Black have a seat and we can talk." He said kindly. He had a grandfatherly look to him. _How could I know what a Grandfather acts like anyway? I'm not even sure if I knew my grandfather…_

"Now, Miss. Granger, I have to ask how you came to be here."

Hermione's heart plummeted. He didn't know… and neither did she. Would he believe her? It seemed too weird to be true. Hermione felt her gut clench. If he didn't know where she came from and she didn't know, would anybody?

Hermione decided to take a chance and tell the truth to these people that she didn't know. Well, maybe she did know them; maybe she just didn't remember them. "Umm… I'm not sure how I got to be here. I just woke up here." Hermione answered, well aware of how lame it sounded.

"Well, that's interesting… What do you remember?" Professor Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, I know everything that happened until now, waking up and being made to drink strange things, I heard you talking to Poppy… and then I remember exploring this castle and bumping into Sirius who led me here…" Hermione said, "Oh! And I know that my name is Hermione Granger… but not much else." By this time Hermione was starting to feel ill. She looked over at Sirius and he seemed to be intrigued. He didn't appear to be stunned. He was acting as if this kind of thing happened all the time. Hermione's hands shook no matter how hard she tried to quell the feeling. "And I heard Poppy say something was wrong with my eye…" Hermione trailed off and Dumbledore and Sirius both seemed to have straightened up.

"Ah, yes… well, I suppose you would find out sooner or later." Dumbledore said, more to himself than to the two teenagers in front of him.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Hermione questioned her voice frantic. Dumbledore said nothing but simply handed her a mirror that was in his desk. Hermione lifted it with great trepidation and stared at her eyes. At first, Hermione couldn't even think. Her eyes had cat-like pupils. Hermione drew the mirror closer to her and inspected her eyes thoroughly. She also noticed that a golden color was radiating from the pupils and then merged with the brown color of her eyes.

"Wow." Hermione said. She was stunned. "What does that mean?" Hermione questioned.

"I have a few theories but I don't know for sure" Dumbledore answered. "Do you're eyes cause you any pain?" He questioned.

"Nope, they feel fine." She replied.

"Well, Miss. Granger seems like you have presented quite the mystery for us. I see no reason to worry about the changes in your eyes unless they begin to cause you pain. If there are any changes please come see me. It also appears that you are stuck here until you regain you're memory. You might as well enroll in Hogwarts for the time being, seeing as you are stuck here and that the year has just started so you shouldn't be too far behind."

Hermione was surprised at the invitation. Enroll in the school? She didn't even know who her parents were, let alone school subjects. But the Professor seemed ardent about it so Hermione had no choice but accept the offer. She wearily nodded her head. She hated failing at things so she was quite sure that this school experience would not be a happy one.

"Good, I can supply you with the proper books; of course you'll have to be sorted into a house, we can have you sorted tonight, although we will need a cover story…"

"Excuse me sir, what do you mean that I'll have to be sorted?" Hermione questioned, very confused.

"At Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. You're house is essentially your 'family'. You room with you're house, attend classes with you're house and usually have good friends in your house as well. Of course friendships with other houses are encouraged." Dumbledore explained.

"Just how will I be sorted?" Hermione questioned. Hopefully it would be nothing painfully embarrassing…

"You'll see soon enough." Was the only reply that Hermione received. Hermione nodded wearily.

Hermione recognized a dismissal when she heard one, apparently Sirius did as well. They both stood and began heading for the door.

"Mr. Black, if you would give Miss. Granger a tour of the school I would be most obliged. If anyone asks tell them that she is a transfer student who decided to come to school instead of being home-schooled." Dumbledore told them. Sirius nodded dutifully and Hermione just stood there. "Oh, and if you stop at the hospital wing Miss. Granger can pick up her wand."

Wait… did Dumbledore just say wand? Hermione turned slowly towards the professor. "Wand…?" Hermione asked, her voice small and stunned. "Why would I need a wand?"

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore said. _I see? What does he see? Is he mad? _"It seems Miss. Granger that you're amnesia has caused you to forget that you are a witch."

"A witch?" Hermione's voice was quiet and disbelieving.

"Yes and I am a wizard, as is Mr. Black." Dumbledore said. For the first time since Dumbledore told her about magic, he was watching Hermione curiously. He seemed to have had no reaction to the startling news that she was a witch.

Hermione turned towards Sirius and stared at him critically. "You're a wizard, are you?" Hermione inquired. Sirius nodded. "Prove it." Hermione challenged.

Sirius withdrew a stick of wood from his pocket and pointed it at the chair. It began to shrink and change color. It had turned into a bouquet of roses which Sirius then handed her with a cheeky grin.

Hermione stared at the roses in her hand and the spot where the chair had once been. Then she once again turned her gaze on Sirius. He seemed trustworthy enough… maybe magic was real.

"How do you know _I'm_ a witch?"

"You had a wand in your pocket which you were clutching rather protectively." Dumbledore replied.

"But how do you know it's _mine_? I could've taken it from a witch or wizard."

Sirius handed his little stick of wood, his wand?, to her and gestured for her to wave her arm. She did so and felt a power inside herself that she did not notice until now. It flooded out of her arm and through the stick and a few golden sparks came shooting out of the end. "When you use your own wand it will work better but that basically mean you're a witch." Sirius said.

Hermione looked at Sirius and grinned. She handed back his wand and looked back at Dumbledore. "So what do you teach here?"

"All of the classes necessary for a magical education. I suspect Mr. Black will be able to tell you all about them when he is giving you a tour of the castle. Now if you may excuse me I must go see to an important matter."

Hermione was hesitant to leave but Sirius all but dragged her from the office. Sirius turned to look at her as soon as the office door was closed behind her. He stared at her intently.

"What?" Hermione questioned defensively.

"Well, I've seen plenty of strange things happen with magic but I've never seen anything baffle Dumbledore before." Sirius replied. He continued to study her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Hermione replied sourly. Hermione glared at Sirius, she hated being stared at so intently because she was beginning to get a funny feeling in her stomach. "Aren't you supposed to be giving me a tour?" Hermione asked.

* * *

"And this is the library, the last stop on the wonderful tour of Hogwarts. Be sure to tip you tour guide!" Sirius announced, with a wave of his hand. 

Hermione grinned at Sirius and eagerly stepped into the library. Even though she lost her memory there are some things that you just _know_, like being completely enamored with the library. About the only other things that she knew was that her name is Hermione Jane Granger and that she is a witch, at least she knows that _now._ Hermione studied the library with a critical eye. It was well stocked and had plenty of tables scattered strategically so doing work was possible. Hermione immediately began perusing the shelves and soon discovered the way the books were arranged on the shelves. She plucked a few books from the shelves and carried the pile over to Sirius.

"Is there any way I can check these out?" Hermione asked Sirius, who was lounging on a chair at one of the tables.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. What books did you get?"

"I got Hogwarts: A History; Magical Theory;_Intermediate Transfiguration;_ and _Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up."_ Hermione replied, handing over the large stack of books. Sirius grinned and went off to another side of the library. Hermione sighed and sat in the seat that Sirius has just vacated. She propped her head up with her hand and closed her eyes. It had been such a long day, all she wanted to do now was sleep, but her mind was racing. She had just found out that she was a witch (well, found out for the second time but it still felt like the first time), she had taken a tour of a magical school/castle that had moving staircases, doors that weren't really doors, doors that would only open if you asked politely, and suits of armor that Hermione swears she saw moving… but during her entire tour of the building she had not seen a single other person. Hermione knew that this was a school so the chances of not finding a single other person was odd.

Hermione was thinking this all through when she heard voices coming from her right. She stood up and debated with herself on whether or not to go over there. Hermione had just decided to go over there when she heard Sirius' voice exclaim, "James!"

Hermione then walked upon a gathering of boys. There was Sirius, a boy with unruly black hair who was wearing glasses and another boy that had shaggy light-brown hair. Hermione observed them from behind a bookshelf. Sirius was holding Hermione's stack of books casually as he talked animatedly with the two other boys. The boy with the black hair pointed out the stack of books and Sirius gasped and began looking towards the table that Hermione had just left. Assuming, correctly, that Sirius was looking for her, Hermione cautiously approached the gathering. Sirius was now gesticulating towards Hermione with wild hand movements. Hermione wanted to giggle just watching but she wanted to impress these friends of Sirius so she joined the group shyly. Sirius introduced the two boys (the black-haired one was named James and the brown-haired boy was Remus).

The conversation flowed quickly and Hermione was soon lost in all of the words that were floating around. Hermione relaxed and began watching the interaction and not really listening to what was being said. Hermione was fully aware of the sense of awkwardness that pervaded the air. James and Remus didn't like her. They didn't know anything about her. Hermione sensed that tonight there would be some serious boy gossip happening…

* * *

Did you like it? Why don't you reveiw and tell me what you think? Next chapter will be up next Friday! 


	4. Gunhilda of Gorsemoor

**Chapter 4 : Gunhilda of Gorsemoore**

* * *

"Wait- what? She doesn't remember anything?" James questioned. It was late that night and James, Remus and Sirius were all huddled on Sirius' bed. They had spent the day showing Hermione around the grounds and then they ate supper in the kitchen, where Hermione absolutely freaked out about the house-elves. She kept going on and on about it being 'slavery'. 

"Nope, not a thing besides her name. Dumbledore had to tell her that she was a witch!" Sirius replied, thinking of the scene in Dumbledore's office.

"Wicked!" James exclaimed. "Imagine not knowing anything about yourself!" James was laughing merrily at the idea. Imagine! Not having to remember all of your annoying relatives! Having a legitimate reason for not doing your homework! Wow…

"It's not that great James." Sirius said, a bit harshly, "She doesn't remember any magic, she doesn't know if she's allergic to anything, she doesn't remember who her parents are, who her friends are… Imagine not remembering who Remus and I were."

"Jeesh, Sirius. Lighten up. I know that it's bad okay! What is up with you?"

"I'm sorry," Sirius replied, obviously not sorry at all, "I just spent the entire day with her and it's obvious that this thing is bothering her and I don't think you should make it seem like it's no big deal." Sirius crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard and glared at the blanket, as if it were the source of all of life's problems.

James snorted in contempt and left the bed and went to his own, pulling the curtains around the four-poster shut firmly. Remus was lazily lounging on the bed after invading the space that James had just vacated. Sirius glanced down and Remus and couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto his face. Remus stretched lazily and returned Sirius' smile with one of his own. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at James' bed. His smile turned into a frown and he furrowed his brow.

"What? Do you have a problem with what I said too?!" Sirius demanded sharply.

"No." Remus replied shortly. "I really like Hermione. She's intelligent and can hold a good conversation."

Sirius looked at Remus with a puzzled expression. "When you and James went to go bribe the house-elves Hermione asked plenty of intelligent questions about the magical theory and how it works so I explained it to her. She understands it better now than I ever did." Remus elaborated.

At that Sirius chuckled. He closed his eyes and told Remus, "You should have seen her face when she saw the library. I swear I've _never _seen anyone that happy." Sirius' eyes were closed and he had a huge smile on his face.

Remus chuckled and threw a pillow at Sirius' head. "Stop picturing her naked you prat." Remus joked.

Sirius howled with laughter and jumped on top of Remus and began raining light punches on his chest. Remus reacted by rolling over in the attempts to pin Sirius down but momentarily forgot that they were on a bed of limited space. The boys tumbled to the ground, still wrestling for supremacy. Finally, Remus pinned Sirius to the floor with his arms stuck firmly to his sides. Remus then proceeded to gloat until Sirius, in a fit of rage, freed himself from underneath Remus. Remus landed on his back beside Sirius and began giggling like a little girl. Sirius guffawed at his friend's blatant show of un-masculinity and punched him in the shoulder. Remus groaned.

"You're no fun, that hurt."

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, but then he laughed again so hard that it disproved his previous statement blatantly. Remus snorted and stood up. He offered Sirius a hand up but Sirius ignored it and stood up on his own. Sirius said good night to Remus and went to bed. Remus stayed up for awhile thinking about the changes that have just become apparent in his friend. Changes that seemed to coincide with the arrival of a certain girl…

* * *

Hermione followed Dumbledore to the room where she would be staying until she got sorted. It was on the fifth floor and had a regular door, instead of the portrait that most rooms had. Hermione sighed with relief. Dumbledore must have known how uncomfortable she still felt towards magic. Dumbledore turned towards her and told her to take out her wand. Hermione did as instructed. 

"The door opens with a simple unlocking spell. It's called Alohamora." Dumbledore informed Hermione. He then began to tell her how it was used and suggested she try it. Hermione suddenly felt as if her stomach was in her feet and she had trouble swallowing. Hermione clutched her wand firmly and faced the door as Dumbledore instructed her. She moved her wand in the prescribed way and said the word exactly as Dumbledore pronounced it. Hermione felt the power surge through her, down her arm, out her arm and through her wand. She knew that it was strange that she felt as her wand felt but it was like it was a part of her that she had been missing for too long.

The door opened with a click and ruined the moment of her private epiphany. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and gestured for her to enter the room. Hermione entered the room cautiously, not sure what to expect to see in side. She still had no idea how the magical world differed from the faint and almost non-existent memories of her childhood with her parents. Hermione was disappointed and relieved simultaneously when she entered the room. It appeared normal enough with a large bed in the middle. What was odd though was the large trunk at the bottom of the bed.

Hermione opened it and was met with a large array of clothing. She rummaged around and found that under the clothing was a large stack of books.

"They're for your classes." Dumbledore said. "I signed you up for all of the core classes for the seventh year. They are Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Defense Agains the Dark Arts."

"When will I get my schedule?" Hermione questioned.

"After you're sorted. That's in a week."

"Why a week?"

"It's Christmas break. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

Hermione gaped at Dumbledore. She should've known that there weren't many kids here for a reason, but she liked it the way it was. Just her and Sirius. And James and Remus of course. It was odd, just one day together and Hermione was already positive that she had friends that she could rely on. Hermione sat down on the ground in front of the trunk and pulled out a book. It was the potions book. Hermione leafed through the pages of it sighed. It felt good here, doing what she was doing, it felt _right_. Dumbledore said goodnight and left. It was late so she took her book with her and lay in bed. She read the book until she could not force her eyes to remain open any longer.

* * *

Severus Snape was stalking through the castle with his cloak billowing behind him. He had just come back from his 'family' Christmas celebration. The whole time his mother cried, his father yelled and Severus tried to look unobtrusive. Severus would have liked to stay at Hogwarts through the whole Christmas break but he had to keep up appearances. Wouldn't want a Death Eater who has a horrible image. 

Severus just could not understand why the Death Eaters had to be so well respected, they certainly weren't the most reputable group ever, the KKK probably had a better reputation. Severus sighed; of course he knew why they had to have a good image. The rumors of the Death Eaters were only that, rumors. The members, therefore, had to act proper and appear to deserve respect. Severus sneered at a gaggle of small Hufflepuff girls as they passed him. He continued on his way, he was headed towards the library where he could forget about his life and just read. He could possibly spend the rest of his holiday holed up in the library, what a pleasure that would be.

* * *

Hermione once again studied the halls closely. She should be at the library by now. She went up exactly the same steps that Sirius had shown her and turned all of the right corners but she was utterly and irrevocably lost. Again. Hermione sighed angrily and glared at her feet, as if it were her feet's fault that they did not know the way to the library. Hermione strode down the hall that she thought she recognized and turned the corner sharply. Apparently, too sharply. She ran into a boy, walking nearly as fast as she was. She flew backwards and she could tell that the boy was falling forward too. She landed on her back and the boy fell on top of her. 

"Damn it" The boy growled. He glared down at her his eyes icy black. "Watch where the fuck you're going." He growled. He stood up and pushed his long black hair out of his face and began striding down the hall.

"Wait!" Hermione called out pleadingly. "I'm lost!" Oh how confusing these relentless hallways were! If only she had a map!

Hermione did not expect the boy to stop but he did. He did not yet turn around but he appeared to be arguing with himself. Hermione slowly stood up and faced him resolutely. Slowly and reluctantly he turned. He had a sneer on his face but he took a contradictory step forward. "Are you new here or something?" He questioned snidely.

"Y-yes. I just transferred here." Hermione replied. "I'm trying to find the library and I'm lost and I can't find it. Can you show me the way?"

The boy nodded and turned quickly, walking at a fast pace. Hermione followed, not keeping pace with him so easily because she had just begun recovering. The boy noticed this and nearly imperceptibly slowed his pace, thus allowing Hermione to catch up and walk beside the boy. She was, of course, quite curious about this boy. She tried to restrain herself from asking questions but the urge was too hard to bear. "Are you a student here?" She questioned him.

"Yes." His reply was curt and irritated but this did not stop Hermione's curiosity.

"My name is Hermione, what's yours?"

Once again the tall boy sneered at her and yet, he answered the question. "Severus Snape."

* * *

Hermione was once again browsing the shelves of the Hogwarts library. This time, however, she was not alone. A tall, brooding teenager with long black hair and a slightly large nose was combing the shelves right beside her. He was not smiling but nor was he scowling, which was a large improvement to his countenance. Hermione was smiling and at various intervals would pull out a book and inquire about it. Severus would either nod and simply say that it was a good book or wrinkle his brow and say 'what a sordid book, my recommendation is to burn the book so nobody would ever have the unpleasant experience of actually _reading_ it' and at that Hermione would grin light-heartedly and continue looking for a book that Severus would approve of immensely. 

It is in this manner that Hermione spent her morning. Around noon Hermione and Severus departed from each other's company and Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor tower, and she only got lost once. She knocked on the portrait door and James opened it. For a moment Hermione thought she saw a flicker of disappointment on his face but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared from sight. Hermione entered the room.

"Hermione! I got that book that I was telling you about here! Just let me relocate it…" Remus called out from across the room. Hermione's face lit up and she immediately crossed the room. She began rummaging around the common room with Remus looking for the book.

"Aha!" Remus cried out, holding the book up in the air. _Magical Maladies _was the book Remus was waving back and forth, as if it were a great prize. Hermione cheered and bounded over to Remus and took the book from his hands. Hermione hugged the book to her chest and smiled at Remus glowingly. Hermione looked at the book once more and then, in a flash, was hugging Remus tightly. Remus barked with laughter.

"Get a room!" James shouted from the other side of the room, he too was laughing manically. Hermione bashfully released Remus and looked down at the ground intently, her face flaming scarlet. Just then Sirius entered the room with a dramatic proclamation.

"I have once again lost track of time and forgot to buy you all gifts! We must hasten to Hogsmeade now!" Sirius waved his hands in a vague gesture and looked at them all expectantly.

Remus groaned. James smiled broadly.

"How could you have forgotten? Again? I reminded you constantly!" Remus whined piteously.

"I had better things to do." Sirius replied dismissively.

"Like trying to get Kelsey Montgomery to go out with you?" James suggested playfully. "Not that I can blame you. She has wonderful…" James glanced at Hermione and decided to phrase his next few words differently than he would have sans Hermione, "…eyes. So blue…."

Sirius roared with laughter, as did Remus and Hermione. Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew what James probably wanted to say.

"So, let's go to Hogsmeade." Sirius said finally, when the laughter died down.

"What's Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked. The boys stared at her in utter disbelief that she didn't know. And then they remembered her amnesia and mentally hit themselves on the head. _Boys,_ Hermione thought, rolling her eyes,_ they would lose their heads if they weren't attached to their heads. _

"It's the only entirely wizarding village in Britain. There are all kinds of shops there. Like The Hog's Head, The Three Broomsticks, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Zonko's, Honeydukes…. and a lot of others. That's basically the gist of it."

Hermione was nodding her head and was rather interested in the place. "Let's go." Hermione said. Remus just sighed and began packing up the books on the table he must have been working on. James jumped up and ran up the stairs to his room. Sirius watched him go gleefully.

Hermione hugged the book to her chest more tightly. Sirius noticed the gesture and looked at her quizzically. "What's with the book?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I'm going to try and find out what happened to me. It's not likely what happened to me would be in this book because Madame Pomfrey didn't know, but I would like to look anyway." Hermione replied.

"You never know." Sirius said softly. "Pomfrey is old, maybe it's something so strange or outrageous that she didn't think about it."

Hermione smiled and continued looking down at the book. What Sirius said was kind, but the chances of that happening are slim. Pomfrey didn't get the job because she was a senile old woman who doesn't know what she's doing. Hermione didn't voice her thoughts though. She knew Sirius was just trying to make her feel better.

"Okay!" James cried out as he was racing down the stairs, "Let's go!" He was holding a piece of parchment in one hand and a silvery blanket in the other. Hermione followed the boys curiously and found that she had to run just to stay with them.

Hermione finally found herself on the third floor in front of a statue of a hump-backed witch. She looked at Remus suspiciously and he seemed to understand her meaning.

"This statue is of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, she is a One-eyed, hump-backed witch who is known for developing a cure for Dragon Pox. The real beauty is this…" Remus moved forward and opened the hump of the witch and Sirius and James quickly scrambled down it. Hermione cautiously followed suit and was helped by Remus. When Remus had securely closed the "door" Sirius took out his wand and lit it. Hermione did the same, less eagerly for she had just learned the spell, and she looked all around her.

She was in a tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Sirius and James scurried down the tunnel quickly, alluding to the fact that they have frequented this tunnel often. Remus stayed behind and gestured for Hermione to go forwards. Hermione smiled gratefully at her new friend and cautiously walked down the tunnel. After a while, Sirius and James slowed down and began walking with Hermione and Remus.

"Umm… just to be sure, this _is_ against school rules, right?"

"Yup." James replied merrily.

"I thought so." Hermione replied faintly.

"Does that bother you?" James asked. _Did Hermione imagine that scornful tone in his voice? _

"Not really. I just wanted to be sure. But just so we're clear, if we get caught, I'm claiming ignorance." Hermione replied lightly. Inside she was slightly troubled. Why didn't James like her? Why did he resent her? Hermione smiled widely at James, trying to convince herself that she was overreacting. James did like her! He was a good friend. Sirius howled with laughter and threw an arm over Hermione's and James' shoulders, completely unaware of Hermione's inner turmoil.

"Ah! Here we are!" Sirius crowed happily. James took the silvery blanket from the bag he had stuffed it in before they left the common room and motioned for Remus to take it. Remus did so and draped it over himself – gasp! – he disappeared!

"What _is _that?" Hermione questioned, rushing over to where Remus had stood moments before. Suddenly, Remus' head appeared right before her. Hermione stopped immediately and nearly fell on top of Remus anyway.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Sirius replied.

"Oh." Hermione replied weakly. A little warning would have been nice…

James snorted and ducked under the cloak with Remus and Sirius followed. Hermione hesitated but then followed suit and ducked under the cloak. They were all packed together closely under the cloak and moving was nearly impossible without revealing a bit of foot.

"At least it's easier than when we had Wormtail." Remus commented when the cloak fell off once more. Hermione sighed and bent down to pick up the cloak.

"Who's Wormtail?" Hermione questioned, draping the cloak over them all once more.

"His name's Peter Pettigrew, He's a friend of ours. He's with his family right now." James replied quickly. (Surely Hermione imagined the slight emphasis on friend…)

"Shut up you two. We're nearly there." Sirius said.

* * *

"This is Zonko's. The best shop here." Sirius said lovingly. They were just concluding their tour of Hogsmeade. Sirius stared up at the shop with adoration in his eyes. "This is where I get most of my gifts." Sirius replied. Hermione and Sirius entered the shop and were greeted with a flurry of activity. Apparently Sirius wasn't the only one who put off his Christmas shopping. Hermione lost sight of Sirius for a long time as she browsed the shelves. 

Hogsmeade certainly was an interesting place. She never felt more interested before. Her eyes were wide open throughout the whole tour. She never had enough time to absorb it all. Hermione picked up a box and was surprised when someone grabbed it out of her hand. She turned around and saw a man quickly backing away. Hermione looked back at the shelf and noticed all of the other boxes were gone too. Zonko's must be _really_ popular. Hermione glanced around the shop in search for Sirius. He was paying for his items so Hermione began walking towards him. She was, however, briefly distracted when she saw Remus standing just around the corner of the shelves. She bounded over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He jumped and turned to see who snuck up on him.

"Oh! Good, it's you! I've been looking all over for you two." Remus said. "Where have you two been?"

"All around. We stopped in a couple of stores so Sirius could buy some gifts. I did as well." Hermione informed him.

"Gifts? For who? And with what money?" Remus inquired.

"For you guys and some sweets for Dumbledore. I found the money in a sack in my trunk. Sirius explained everything to me."

Remus nodded, if Sirius knew anything it was about quidditch and money. Remus waved Sirius over to their group. Sirius was sticking something in the pocket of his robes and placed his hands in his robe pockets.

"You done?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius nodded and they left Zonko's and met up with James outside of the shop. Then, they began the trek back to the castle. Hermione sighed. She could not wait until Christmas. She had friends with her and she knew that they all liked her, at least a bit.

* * *

There's another chapter done! Fifth will be posted next Friday! **Please Review **

Oh! Thanks to everyone who put this story in their favorites!


	5. Of Owls and Broomsticks

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, something came up yesterday that I needed to take care of... Here is Chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it and I especially hope you REVIEW!_

_One more thing... I just started chapter 6 so I don't know when it will be done, so from now on I'm just going to post the chapters as I finish them! So this could mean more updates or less..._

**Chapter 5: Of Owls and Broomsticks**

* * *

Severus Snape, alone in his dorm room, opened the bottle of firewhiskey he kept stashed for special occasions. And this, he considered, was such an occasion. Christmas Eve and he had done the stupidest, _rashest_, thing imaginable. He, Severus Snape, bastard extraordinaire, had sent a _Christmas Gift _to a girl he had spent only an hour or two with! What was he thinking? Of all the truly Hufflepuff things to do. Severus swallowed a glass of the firewhiskey and felt it burn sliding down his throat. The gift he had given to her was a book, of course, for he loved them dearly and he had the slight impression that she did as well. It was _Moste Potente Potions, _that was the book he gave to her. He knew it might not have been the best book but he wanted her to love potions and the art of brewing potions as much as he did. He also saw the burning intensity in her eyes when they began talking about school work. 

Severus poured himself another glass and sat down in front of the fire. And to add insult to injury he had observed Hermione at Hogsmeade today, and who was she with? Sirius fucking Black. Could his life get any worse? Yes, in fact, it could. In his own personal hell Sirius and James will find out that he sent the gift to Hermione and he will be incessantly made fun of by the oh so witty Marauders.

Severus abandoned the glass he had just emptied and began drinking straight from the bottle. _Happy Christmas to all. _He thought sarcastically.

* * *

Hermione awoke early on Christmas morning. She had a feeling of uncontrollable excitement in her stomach. She couldn't force herself to sleep any longer. Hermione tried to keep her eyes closed as long as she could force them, lying prostrate in the bed, waiting for something… 

_Hermione, five years old, lying in her bed. Her body was nearly humming with excitement. Her eyes were closed firmly, waiting in eager silence. Then, the door opened and her mother , Miranda Granger, poked her head through the door. She smiled lovingly at her daughter, whose anticipation was so obvious, and spoke to her. Told her to come downstairs and open presents and that Dad was waiting for her. Hermione sprang out of bed, all pretext of sleep disappearing in an instant. She sprang out of bed with an athleticism that was foreign to the bookish little girl._

Hermione gasped. Was that a memory? Hermione wasn't sure at all. If it was a memory then she now knew she had a mother and a father, at least until she was nine. Hermione sat up in bed. Was this a real memory? Or was it her mind trying to desperately fill in the voids that she so longed to reappear. Hermione sighed and cradled her head in her hands. Maybe she just wouldn't tell anybody about this until she was positive that it was a true memory.

There was a tapping on her window that made Hermione jump. An owl…? Was it carrying something? Hermione got out of her nice, warm bed and opened the window that the owl was hovering behind. The owl landed on her bedside table and lifted its leg. Hermione untied the note that was attached to it and picked up the large package that the owl was carrying. The owl, relieved of its burden, flew back out of the window.

Hermione slid back onto the bed and opened the letter. It was from Sirius.

_Hermione, _

_I forgot to tell you about the owls! They are a wizard's source of communication. They take letters and packages and such to the people you tell them to. Hogwarts has an owlery and I shall take you there tomorrow. Today we have big plans! Meet James, Remus, and me outside of the Great Hall at noon. I'll tell you what we are doing when we meet there._

_Sirius._

_P.S. I'm also sending along a Christmas gift that Remus, James, and I got for you together. _

Hermione smiled happily when she read the last line. They got her a present! Hermione grinned foolishly and began unwrapping the rather poorly wrapped present. Under the wrapping was a box. She opened the box and what did she find? Yet another, slightly smaller, box. Hermione opened the second box to find a third. She opened the third and found a fourth, and then a fifth. Quickly becoming frustrated she opened the fifth box savagely. When she opened the fifth box she found a stick, a small stick with tiny bristles at the end. She picked up the letter at the bottom of the box and read it.

_Happy Christmas Hermione! This is a broom! It's a Nimbus 1500, we all chipped in to get it for you! We shrank it though to fool you! Just use your wand and say Finite Incantatem, then bring the broom with you to the Great Hall at noon! See you soon._

_Remus, James & Sirius._

Hermione smiled happily and got up and went to fetch her wand, which she left on top of her trunk, only to find a pile of packages on it. There were two to be precise, not much of a pile but there were two more things there than she expected. She sat on the floor in front of the trunk and glared at the packages like they were bombs. Who would send her gifts? She barely knew anyone here! And how did they get into her room? Where those poor House-elves forced to do it? The thought made her want to cry.

Hermione carefully picked up the first package, large and slightly bulky, and set it in her lap. Then she carefully began to open it. In her mind she was formulating all sorts of things it could possibly be. But it was something she never imagined. It was a cloak. It had thick deep purple fabric and when she put it on she felt ten degrees warmer. Hermione shrugged the cloak off and set it on her bed. Then she bent down to pick up the note that had fluttered to the ground.

The letter was written with long, spindly letters.

_My Dear Girl, _

_Welcome to Hogwarts!I don't usually give students gifts but seeing that you are a special case I think I'll make an exception. I hope this cloak proves useful in your outing today. I have placed warming spells on the cloak which will keep you warm and keep the cloak from getting wet._

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione smiled snidely at the letter. Special case indeed. Dumbledore probably didn't want to say that she was all alone and probably would not get any presents this Christmas. Hermione crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fireplace at the far end of the room and picked up her second package. It was heavier and rectangular, which led Hermione to guess that it was a book. Hermione opened the present and found that the book was _Moste Potente Potions_.

Hermione looked through the paper that was left on the floor but could not find a note so she opened it. On the front page, in green ink, was the name Severus Snape. The book itself was worn and looked used so she flipped through the pages. In the margins she could see that nearly every page had a note of some sort.

Severus had given her one of his own books? If anyone else had done it Hermione would have thought them too lazy to buy the book again. But with Severus, who possibly loved books more than her, it was an honor. Hermione hugged the book to her chest and hopped into bed. She had two hours before noon and she would spend them reading.

It was only two hours later that she realized that she completely forgot about the broom.

* * *

Hermione rushed through the halls, consulting her mental map as she went. She was going to be late in meeting the boys. She had her purple cloak slung over her arm and in the other she held her broom. She was so engrossed in the book that Severus gave her that she nearly forgot about going to meet the boys. When Hermione finally found the Great Hall she was surprised to find that James was not among the group. 

Hermione greeted Sirius and Remus happily. "Is James coming soon?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"He –ah- he won't be coming." Sirius said, his gaze flickering from Hermione's face to the ground and back again, rapidly.

"Is he ill then?" Hermione questioned, not really sure what to make of James' absence.

"Y-yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. Hermione, not being an idiot like most of the world seemed to be, knew that the probability of James being sick was slim. But, Hermione played along, not wanting to cause any awkwardness.

"So," Hermione exclaimed loudly, "what are we going to do with this?" Hermione asked, hoisting her broom into the air and wiggling it around a bit. Sirius' demeanor brightened immediately.

"We're gonna fly!" Sirius pronounced happily.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked, louder than she thought possible.

"Fly. On brooms. You know, in the air…" Sirius explained. He was talking as if Hermione were a two year old.

"Brooms fly?" Hermione asked in a strangled voice. It would take awhile before she got used to the whole magic thing. What would happen next? What else did this strange world have in store for her?

"Yeah. Come on down to the quidditch pitch, I'll give you flying lessons." Sirius placed his hand on Hermione's back and guided her towards the doors leading outside.

Hermione let herself be guided to the quidditch pitch by Sirius. His hand was warm against her back and it made her feel slightly reassured. But, the uneasy feeling in her stomach did not go away. She couldn't imagine flying in the air on something as unstable looking as the thin piece of wood in her hand.

When they entered the quidditch pitch Hermione was surprised to see that the pitch was virtually free of snow. There was a thin coating of snow on the ground. Hermione wrapped the cloak around herself so it was more secure. She was nearly positive that once they got in the air the temperature would fall drastically.

Sirius demonstrated how to mount the broom and Hermione watched and then copied his movements. She pushed off of the ground and, for a few brief seconds, hovered over the ground. When she got her feet back on the ground Sirius and Remus hugged her enthusiastically, congratulating her happily. Hermione was laughing so hard it hurt her ribs.

"Okay Sirius! You can put me back down! I want to try again." Hermione said between fits of giggles. Sirius swung her around one more time before setting her back down on the ground.

"Now," Sirius proclaimed in his faux-teacher voice, "why don't you try getting higher in the air?"

Hermione nodded grimly and mounted the broom as she was instructed and once again she pushed off of the ground. This time she wasn't as terrified as she hovered above the ground. She felt better in the air. Hermione moved the broom the way Sirius instructed and rose a foot from the ground. She repeated the movement and rose another foot.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins and Hermione let out a loud cheer. She looked down at the ground and cautiously waved at Remus, who was leaning against the stands observing her. Sirius was suddenly beside her, on his own broom.

"You're doing great!" Sirius assured Hermione before grinning mischievously and he rested his hand on her arm. "Tag." He whispered, "you're it."

Hermione barked with laughter and turned her broom towards Remus. She angled the broom downwards and tagged him when she was close enough. She shakily turned her broom and raced off. Remus growled jokingly and grabbed his broom and began chasing after her.

Hermione was slowly becoming accustomed to the broom. She was beginning to feel comfortable on it and was moving more naturally on it. It didn't take long before she was zooming around the pitch as easily as Sirius and Remus.

Remus tagged Sirius in a lucky move. (Remus was circling above him and trying to catch him unaware when Hermione, understanding Remus' plan, distracted Sirius so Remus could swoop down and tag him. Sirius nearly got away at the last moment though.) Sirius seemed to be trying to fulfill a secret (or not so secret) vendetta against Hermione, who he was calling a traitor.

Hermione dodged his attempts to tag her repeatedly, barely getting away in time. Remus was zooming around above the pair, oblivious as they were to what the other group was doing. It wasn't until Remus heard a distinctly female scream that he started paying attention.

* * *

Sirius' eyes widened as he watched Hermione spiral to the ground, her purple cloak billowing around her, a pair of very large, purple, useless wings. Sirius was unable to move for what seemed like eternity. He watched as Hermione got closer and closer to the ground. Sirius' whole body was frozen, even his heart had stopped beating, but his mind was screaming. 

Finally, breaking from his trance, he swooped downwards on his broom, trying to catch her before she hit the ground. He knew he wasn't going to make it.

Sirius couldn't see how he could possibly catch her now. She was falling so fast and Sirius seemed to be moving through jello.

Sirius reached out his hands towards his falling friend. He felt as if he'd been stabbed in the chest. She was going to hit the ground.

He wasn't going to be able to catch her in time.

Sirius had failed and the price of this blunder was great. She was going to die. His Hermione was going to die. His Hermione…

* * *

_I'm sorry that it's shorter than usual, but I decided to stop it there to make it more suspenseful... Review? If you do I'll love you forever!!_


	6. Switzerland

_Le Gasp! I do not own Harry Potter... Who knew..._

**Chapter 6: Switzerland**

* * *

Hermione was all too aware of the air rushing past her as she plummeted towards the ground. At first, she couldn't figure out what she did wrong. One second she was racing away from Sirius and the next she was falling. 

She could not figure out how she had made a mistake. She was maneuvering the broom perfectly fine. Hermione rolled her eyes. Why did it matter how she fell? The fact of the matter was that she was falling and she didn't know how to stop. She felt oddly calm at this moment. She knew that she would probably die when she hit the ground.

Hermione closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the look on Sirius' face. He was gaping at her in shock. Then, in a blinding flash of memory she remembered reading a spell in a school book the other day.

The spell was 'accio' and it summoned things. The only thing you had to do was say the incantation and the thing that you are summoning's name and it came to you.

Hermione pulled out her wand form the inner pocket of her new robe and pointed to her broom, which was slowly drifting away. She said the words and it came zooming towards her. Hermione reached out for the broom and grabbed onto it with her right hand.

She felt a burning sensation that was very painful in her right shoulder. She had stopped too suddenly and her shoulder popped out of the joint. Her fingers loosened their hold on the broom and she was falling once more. Luckily, there was only about four feet separating her from the ground.

Hermione fell the rest of the way screaming in pain. Her shoulder ached painfully and her arm hung uselessly at her side. Surprisingly, Hermione landed on her feet. The bad thing about this though, was that the momentum of her fall broke both of her fibula.

Hermione crumpled in a heap, screaming and crying in pain. She felt somebody near her. She could vaguely hear someone (two someones?) screaming. Then all she felt was a muffled sense of pain and a feeling of being ensconced in something warm and dark. Then, finally, she felt nothing.

* * *

Sirius paced back and forth beside the unconscious Hermione. It was the day after The Flying Incident. Hermione had still not awakened from her coma state. Sirius had overheard Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor Dumbledore about Hermione's condition. Apparently Hermione's body was rejecting any magical healing the Madam Pomfrey was administering. Pomfrey, never having to deal with this problem before, has put a cast on both of Hermione's legs. She also put her shoulder back into its socket. 

Sirius kicked the leg of the bed that was next to Hermione's. He was frustrated with himself. Why the hell did he let Hermione on a broom? Why didn't he watch her more closely? Why didn't he react faster?! All of these questions bounced around in his head. He was also busily insulting himself, using words that nobody should ever, ever type.

He sat down on the bed that he had just kicked. He didn't understand the horrendous feeling stirring in his gut. He never felt this particular feeling. He felt something like it once, in fifth year. But it didn't feel exactly the same…

* * *

Once again Hermione found herself awakening to see only white. She sighed, once again she had wound up in the hospital wing. But this time was different. 

Why?

For two simple reasons. One. She was not alone. Two. She was in pain. Undeniable, mind boggling pain. Shouldn't she be healed by now? She was aware that she had been here a long time.

Hermione's thinking process was going in circles. Thankfully, she was broken from her reverie when she heard movement beside her bed.

Then a ruffled head peeked out from under an even more disheveled sheet. Sirius stared at her blankly before yelping and falling off of the bed. Hermione laughed at the sight of Sirius sprawled on the floor, his usually perfect appearance quite rumpled. Sirius shot up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Are you okay?" He demanded gruffly.

"I feel okay." Hermione said soothingly. It was obvious that Sirius felt bad about the whole fiasco.

"Liar." Sirius replied gruffly. "Tell me what hurts." He insisted.

Hermione sighed and shifted her head away from him. She didn't want to tell him the truth. He would be crushed. She could picture it in her head. _Oh just about everything hurts. I feel as if I could cry from the amount of pain I am in right now. And you know whose fault it is? YOURS! Yup, if you hadn't insisted on me getting on that stupid piece of wood I'd still be in one piece!_

Hermione felt instantly guilty from the way her thoughts had gone. Sirius placed his hand on her arm and she rolled her head back over to look him squarely in the eyes.

"Only my legs hurt." She told him, not completely lying, but lying all the same.

"Madame Pomfrey said that the potions and spells she tried to use on your legs didn't work. She never saw anything like it before." Sirius' voice was strained and he seemed greatly saddened by the fact that Pomfrey couldn't fix her. "She put them in casts."

Yeah. Guilt was definitely eating him up inside. What Hermione wished for more than anything right now was his cheerful visage. The look of gleeful mischievousness on his face was the thing that cheered Hermione up the most.

Hermione studied his face more closely. It was hard to make out much in the poor lighting but Hermione saw that dark circles had formed under his eyes. Hermione winced. Had those bags formed because of her? Probably, but she felt the need to ask anyway.

"When was that last time you slept for a full night?"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Sirius said, shaking his head, letting his hair slide into his face. His hair looked oily, like he hadn't showered in awhile. This was definietly not normal behavious for the always meticulously perfect boy.

"How long?" Hermione demanded.

"I think the last time I slept all night was in fourth year, so don't worry about me." Sirius replied firmly.

Hermione and Sirius had a glaring contest. Hermione was the first to glance away.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, still looking away from him. Hermione heard Sirius sit back down on the bed.

"You've been in a coma for about a week and a half. Pomfrey explained that your body had to have time to rest and heal and junk like that." Sirius looked at Hermione's face intently, as if to check that she hadn't fallen back to sleep. "The other students are returning in a week. I wasn't sure if you'd wake up in time to get sorted. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, don't get her, I'm fine." Hermione replied. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head of the pain.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked anxiously. He once again grabbed her hand and began rubbing circles into the back of her hand. The motion of his smooth thumb over her hand made her relax. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep under the watchful gaze of a troubled youth.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a large crash in an enclosed space. She sat up and saw Sirius on the floor surrounded by glass and different colored liquids. He hissed in pain and jumped up. He had small cuts on his arms and some of them bubbled… 

"SIRIUS BLACK WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Madame Pomfrey screamed deafeningly.

Sirius backed up and sat on the bed he slept in. "I – I – I fell." He said piteously. He held up his arms and showed the livid Madame Pomfrey his scraped up arms. She went from evil woman to bustling nurse so quickly it was hard to notice the change.

She grabbed his arms, a little more roughly than absolutely necessary, and began examining his arms. She tsked and shook her head. She told Sirius to not move his arms and she disappeared behind the curtain that surrounded Hermione's and Sirius' beds and came back moments later with bottles and a cloth. She then began rubbing at Sirius' arms with the cloth, after soaking it with potions from various bottles. Sirius winced ever so often as she rubbed too hard.

Madame Pomfrey stood up and watched as the last cuts on his arm faded away. She smiled at her handiwork. "Now," she said briskly, "clean up the mess you made! And don't get cut again!" Madame Pomfrey motioned to the broom and dust pail that she just conjured up and left the space with a satisfied smile on her face.

Hermione sighed. She was safe for now. But soon, it would be her turn to face the wrath of Madame Pomfrey. Hermione lay back down on her pillow and laughed quietly as she heard Sirius curse. Then, a thought occurred to Hermione that she was surprised she hadn't thought of earlier.

"Where are Remus and James?" Hermione questioned. She was surprised that they could be separated for any length of time. Sirius grunted and began to busy himself with sweeping up the remaining glass on the floor… and that would have been a valid occupation if not for the fact that Sirius had magically gotten rid of all of the glass only moments before.

"Sirius…" she said warningly.

"We ah… we kind of got in a fight…" He muttered, his face blushing scarlet.

"Sirius," Hermione sighed, "what happened?"

Sirius stood and wrung his hands together and opened his mouth to answer when the curtain around her bed was yanked back to admit an irritated Madame Pomfrey. "Now Miss. Granger, you really should lay back down. You should be resting! And you Mr. Black should not cause her stress! And I know you used magic to clean up that mess!" She said. All in one breath too. She took another deep breath, probably to harass Sirius some more, but she was interrupted by a hacking cough. She immediately rounded on Hermione and she put her stethoscope up to Hermione's back and listened intently.

Hermione, not sure what she was looking for, froze and winked at Sirius as he sent her a grateful look. Apparently Sirius was not a favorite of Madame Pomfrey's.

"How are you feeling dear? Any chest discomfort… Do you feel any discomfort anywhere?" She questioned intently, still listening to her breathing (at least that was what Hermione figured she was listening to).

"I'm fine now. I just had something stuck in my throat." Hermione replied.

Madame Pomfrey studied Hermione's face disbelievingly.

"My legs don't hurt quite as bad." Hermione offered up hopefully. Madame Pomfrey stood up and moved to the foot of the bed.

She glanced at Sirius and told him to leave. Sirius nodded and began to leave the confines of the curtain when Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed his, almost on its own accord because Hermione wasn't aware it happened until Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Really Miss. Granger!" She said, "Let go of Mr. Black so I can treat you!"

"Can't he stay?" Hermione asked, her voice small and fragile. Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips and glared at Hermione's and Sirius' hands, which were still intertwined.

"Fine." She snapped. "But Mr. Black has to face that way!" She growled, pointing towards the wall. Sirius complied and smiled thinly at Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey whipped off the blanket covering her legs and Hermione sucked in a deep breath when the cold air hit her warm thighs. Sirius squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly. Hermione shivered and looked at all of the goose-bumps on her arm. She watched as Madame Pomfrey magically cut the casts on her legs and carefully remove them.

Hermione now knew why Madame Pomfrey demanded Sirius face the wall. All she had on from the waist down was a pair of panties. Hermione blushed and was very grateful for Madame Pomfrey. But that feeling lasted for about two seconds. That was how long it took Madame Pomfrey to grab her leg and cause pain to make her eyes water.

"Hmm… that's odd." Madame Pomfrey mused aloud.

"What's odd?" Hermione asked, trying to block out the pain.

"You're legs are healing…" She replied.

"That's odd?" Hermione quipped, laughing. This provoked laughter out of Sirius which seemed to break the trance that Pomfrey appeared to be in.

"But the potions weren't working yesterday. And nobody's bones could heal this fast without some sort of magical assistance!" She explained.

"Maybe the potions didn't work _right away_, but what if they were working now." Hermione suggested.

"I guess." Madame Pomfrey didn't seem entirely convinced but because it was the only plausible explanation, she accepted it. She gave Hermione another potion and left. Hermione draped the blanket back over her legs and Sirius turned around and sat on his bed.

"So, what was the fight about?" Hermione asked Sirius, persistent as ever.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He replied, finding great interest in his shoes at the moment.

"Why?" Hermione persisted, internally disgusted by how whiny she sounded.

Sirius sighed and stood up. She began to walk towards the curtain, as if about to leave, but he stopped at the edge. He began to run his hand over the rough white cotton. "The first day," he began in a quiet voice, "I was here late. James came to bring me some food. I felt sick so I didn't eat it. James was messing with me and I got angry so I said some things I shouldn't have. James yelled and I yelled and then Madame Pomfrey yelled. I nearly got banned from the hospital wing… Now we aren't speaking."

Hermione was quiet as she processed the information. "And Remus?"

"He's kind of neutral. Like Switzerland." He replied, with a hint of a smile in his voice. "He stopped up a few times while you were unconscious."

Sirius sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Do you need anything?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. Sirius smirked as he heard her stomach growl. "I'll go ask Pomfrey for some food." Sirius stood up and walked away, leaving a blushing Hermione to try to regain her composure. The odd thing was that Hermione wasn't sure as to what had caused her embarassment, her untimely talking stomach, or Sirius sitting so close.

* * *

"I'll get the door for you!" Remus piped. Hermione glared at Remus. 

"I can open the door my self! I'm not a bloody invalid." Hermione growled menacingly.

"With all due respect love, you just got discharged from the hospital wing, I'm pretty sure that makes you an invalid." Remus replied sweetly.

"Emphasis on the word Discharge!" She cried out, frustrated with everyone's actions. She couldn't walk a single step without someone worrying about her health.

"Somebody's PMS-ing…" James muttered from behind her. Hermione chose to ignore the comment outwardly, but inside her mind she began compiling a "Top-Ten-Reasons-Why-James-Must-Die List".

Hermione shook her head, trying to get rid of her odd thoughts. James was partly right. She was feeling oddly… angry. Hermione stepped into her room, through the door that Remus held open, and sat on her bed. Tomorrow the last of the students would be arriving and the Welcome-Back-to-School Feast. The day Hermione would finally get sorted.

Hermione crossed her legs and waited for Sirius to arrive from whatever it was he was doing. He seemed to be the only one who could relieve the tension of the group. James and Sirius seemed to have a very fragile truce going on (orchestrated by 'Switzerland').

"I'm baaa-ack!" Sirius announced in a sing-song voice. He bounced into the room and put a large, wrapped object on Hermione's lap.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, skeptical.

"It's a gift!" Remus stage-whispered.

"I know it is. What is it doing on my lap?" Hermione bit back.

"It's for you silly!" Sirius announced.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's in celebration of your release from the man!" Remus proclaimed.

"The man?" Hermione said, her eyebrows raised and a questioning look on her face.

"Madame Pomfrey." Sirius replied gravely.

"Okay." Hermione said, "No offense to you guys, but the last time you gave me a present, it didn't turn out to well."

"Well, we thought of that, so we got you something that you couldn't get hurt from!" Sirius explained happily.

"Unless you get a paper cut." James muttered darkly from the back of the room, where he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Sirius glared at James, outraged. "Don't give it away!" He hissed. James rolled his eyes and glared back at Sirius.

Hermione tore open the wrapping paper, hoping to alleviate some of the tension that suddenly clouded the atmosphere. Hermione stared at the book in her and began laughing madly. The title was _An Encyclopedia of Sports for the Ground-Bound Witch. _

"We figured since you couldn't fly anymore we should find a sport to do not involving a broom." Sirius informed her.

"You guys!" Hermione exclaimed, "You're so sweet." Hermione could feel tears well up in her eyes. She swiped at them and smiled at them, trying to portray her gratitude without getting _too _emotional. Sirius clapped her on the back and Remus smiled at her from his perch on the window sill. James just stared (glared did seem more appropriate though) so Hermione just ignored him.

Hermione set the book on the bedside table and collapsed on the bed. "One thing I missed about this place is the bed. It's so comfortable." She announced. Sirius jumped onto the bed and lay down beside her and squirmed around on the bed next to her.

Hermione could feel Sirius' body heat on her arm. (It wasn't a very big bed)

"The ones in the Gryffindor Tower are much better." He announced.

"I guess you'll have to be in Gryffindor then love." Remus pronounced.

"Maybe Hufflepuff has better beds." This lovely comment came from James, of course.

"But can you imagine what horrid conversationalists they all are?" Remus countered.

"There's always Ravenclaw." He replied promptly.

"She's as good as in Gryffindor already James. Stop being such a prat." Sirius retorted with plenty of spite in his voice.

"Well, hopefully the Sorting Hat will have better sense than to put her in Gryffindor." James bit back before stalking out of the room in a rage.

Hermione felt sick to the stomach as she watched James retreating back. "I'm sorry for making you guys fight all of the time." Hermione said remorsefully.

Sirius quickly replied that she wasn't the cause of anything but Hermione just rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"If I'm not in Gryffindor, would you guys still be my friends?" Hermione asked, a bit anxious about the answer.

"Of course we will!" Remus exclaimed, insulted by the question.

"Well… we will. Unless you're in Slytherin." Sirius said. "Or Hufflepuff, although I may not have anything against the house, I really can't converse with them."

"Ravenclaw's okay though." Remus added, trying to sound helpful.

"Although…," Sirius began musingly, "They can be a bit… ah… how to put this delicately… They can be a bit… _stuck up_ at times." He said this last part quietly, as if it were some sort of secret. Or, Hermione thought humorously, as if some rabid Ravenclaw girl would attack them at any moment by just suggesting it.

"How so?" Hermione inquired.

"They get all 'smarter-than-thou.'" Sirius sighed and sat on the bed beside Hermione. "They're not very nice to people whose life doesn't revolve around the gathering of knowledge."

Hermione sighed and sprawled out on the bed, her right leg tossed over Sirius' lap. "I guess we'll find out what house I'm in soon."

* * *

**Hey everyone! How'd you like it? I can't wait to hear what you have to say! (HINT:REVIEW!!)**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post it! It's just that we're doing a play and it's going to be on the 28-30th so we are practicing really hard and long... We're doing a play called The Stuck Pot... Which is a play I've never heard of but it's really funny! So... uh yeah! That's it!**

**Another thing! Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes you find! I'd like to hear about them though! And constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

**_I love Sweeney Todd!!_**


	7. The Furry Grandmother

I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but the play took up so much of my time! The Stuck Pot (the name of our awesome show) turned out magnificent! I enjoyed acting in it very much! Now, enjoy! And **reveiw**!!

**Chapter 7 – The Furry Grandmother**

Hermione paced in the room across from the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, a nice enough woman, had just taken her here. She told her that she would be back in a few moments to take her to be sorted.

Hermione's thoughts were racing. She didn't know what house she would be in. She wanted to be in Gryffindor so she could be with her friends. But, she wasn't sure if she possessed any Gryffindor talents. What were they again…? Ah, yes. Bravery. Was she brave? No, not at all. She didn't want to go near a broom at all after what happened. Surely a brave person would get back on it again, even if they were afraid.

There was always Ravenclaw. Hermione is a smart witch. She knew that she would probably fit in with them. But she wasn't sure if Sirius and Remus would still want to be friends with her if she wasn't in Gryffindor.

What if she _was _meant to be in Gryffindor? What if she got into another house that she didn't really belong in because she didn't want to get into Gryffindor because she didn't think that she belonged there, even though she did…? Hermione shook her head, she was confusing herself. Hermione sat down on the floor and began taking deep and even breaths. She cleared her head…

"Miss. Granger, we're ready for you." Professor McGonagall said after peeking her head into the door. Hermione got up off the floor and followed McGonagall to the Great Hall entrance.

Professor Dumbledore was just telling the students that a new student was transferring into Hogwarts after being home-schooled for all of her life. Then, Hermione saw every head in the room turn towards her. Hermione blushed red and hung her head, letting her hair fall into her face. McGonagall led her to the center of the room and pushed her onto a stool and placed a ratty hat onto her head.

_Hmmm… what an unnatural mind…_ said a voice in her head.

How so? She asked the voice. (How confusing it is to talk to something in your head)

_There's something odd about it that I can't quite place… _

Is that bad?

_Not entirely… But it is something that will bother me for a long time. Now, on to business… where to put you? Hmm… you have an intelligent mind and a brave soul. You would fit in Gryffindor but you would do great things in Ravenclaw. Yes, Ravenclaw would be very good… _The voice trailed off and didn't say anything for awhile.

So, is it Ravenclaw then?

_I'm not sure… well, I guess I could… Yes, Yes, I agree. It's got to be _**GRYFFINDOR! **The last bit was said aloud and the Great Hall burst into applause. Well, not the whole room. One table was not clapping at all. And on that table a dark-haired teenager seemed particularly unhappy about the hats choice.

But, Hermione was oblivious of any displeasure in the room. She was far too happy to notice. She was racing towards Sirius and Remus with a delightful grin on her face. She slid into the seat between Sirius and Remus and happily received their hugs and congratulations. Hermione felt like she was high in the clouds for the rest of the meal. She observed the conversation around her with a grin on her face and even contributed a few lines of dialogue herself. The meal was the best she's ever had and she went to bed that night a happy witch.

Lily, the Head Girl, showed her to her dorm in the Gryffindor Tower and was very amiable to her, even though she was dating James. Hermione sighed contentedly and fell asleep in her soft four-poster bed, already imagining what the next day would be like.

* * *

Place, the Astronomy Tower. Time, midnight. Person, extremely pissed James Potter. Why? One Hermione whatever-her-middle-name-is Granger. _She _was sorted into Gryffindor, _His _house. How dare she intrude on that too?! Not only did she ruin what was going to be the best Christmas Break Ever but she totally hypnotized his best friend! The hold she had on Sirius was uncanny! It was like she was some sort of _veela_. Except evil… and _ugly._ James sighed and kicked the stone wall. He knew he was just being sore, Hermione wasn't really ugly… she just wasn't veela beautiful.

James heard the heavy door open. He turned and witnessed the red-haired Love of his Life walk through the door. She sighed when she saw him and sat down on the floor and stared at him. James ignored her and continued staring out at the lake. James closed his eyes and let the freezing cold air run over his face. He heard the shaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and Lily's heavy breathing (she always complained about walking up the steep spiral staircase).

Finally, Lily broke the silence.

"What are you sulking about this time?"

James scowled and decided to ignore her comment, although it made him less angry, which was odd because if anyone else had said it he would have gotten even angrier.

Lily sighed and stood up. She stood behind James and wrapped her arms around him. James turned into her head and rested his head atop of hers and breathed in the smell that was Lily. Soon, his anger all but melted away. Everything seemed better when Lily was near.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke early. It was her first day of classes and she couldn't stop her excitement. She had talked to Dumbledore a few days ago about classes and such and it was decided that she would go to classes with the seventh years (who seemed to be closest to age to Hermione, even though she didn't know how old she was for real) and take remedial classes with Dumbledore on Saturdays. During these sessions they would also discuss any sort of memory she had so they could work on retrieving her memory.

Hermione swiftly put on her uniform and got her bag sorted. She had an assortment of quills, ink, and parchment. As well as her books. Hermione smoothed down her skirt and headed down the stairs to meet Remus for breakfast. He promised to meet her early so he could go the library with her before class. Sirius wasn't going to join them because he didn't like waking up at six o'clock.

* * *

Hermione collapsed onto the couch in the common room at the end of the day very happy. Her first day of class had been eventful but not very informative. Most of the teacher's recapped what they did and explained to Hermione what chapters of the book she had to read to catch up and then they assigned her with an essay to summarize those chapters. It was odd that _every_ teacher gave her the same assignment; she only assumed they were under orders of Dumbledore.

Hermione propped her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. She let the crackling fire in front of her relieve her nerves. Right now the boys were at a class Hermione hadn't signed up for. It was divination, a class that she was sure was a sham, even if she was knew to the magical world she knew that that type of magic was something that she would not be able to tolerate.

Remus came down the steps of the boy's dormitory carrying some luggage with him. (Please, did you honestly think that someone as _smart_ as Remus would take divination?) Hermione stood, leaving her bag on the couch, and walked towards Remus. She grabbed one of his bags so he could carry the other two more easily.

"Are you going somewhere Remus?" Hermione questioned.

"My grandmother is sick; she requested I be near her." He replied quietly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Remus! Is there anything I could do? Anything at all! Nothing is too much or too little… I could… umm… well I actually don't know…" Hermione rambled, "But if you think of anything you tell me!" Hermione exclaimed earnestly.

"Thank-you for your generous offer." Remus replied albeit, kind of sarcastically.

Hermione blushed and nodded, even though she knew that Remus was being mean. She just figured it was because his grandmother was sick. (Maybe even dying!) She continued to carry his heavy suitcase until they got out side of Dumbledore's office. By then Hermione was out of breath and her feet hurt even more than they used to.

"I'll take it from here." Remus muttered gruffly. Hermione nodded, gulping in air desperately.

"Tell your grandmother-" Hermione sucked in more air and wheezed slightly "-that I said-- that I hope—she feels- better." Hermione wheezed.

Remus nodded his head and gathered all of his luggage in his hands. Hermione turned and began walking away and faintly Hermione heard him speak the password. Hermione shuffled through the corridor tiredly. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. When she finally reached the portrait hole she uttered the password (Baubles) and collapsed on the couch that was empty. She propped her legs onto her bag and began to nap.

She awoke to the sound of a herd of buffalo rushing past her. Hermione jerked awake to discover that the sound did not come from buffalo, but something very close. A group a boys had just rushed into the room and were now scattered about the room. Hermione saw Sirius approach her couch from across the room. She sat up and provided room for Sirius to sit down.

"Where's Remus?" He asked.

"He just went to Dumbledore's office because his grandmother is sick. He's going to visit her." She replied, her voice full of worry. Sirius noticed this and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry about his grandmother. She gets sick nearly all the time, and each time she is convinced that she's going to die so she gathers the family. Only thing is, she never does." Sirius said soothingly. Hermione didn't look convinced so he continued. "She's a crazy old lady, you don't have to worry."

"He seemed kind of upset though…" Hermione fretted.

"He was probably angry. He gets annoyed with her constant melodrama. By now, he probably wants her to die."

"Sirius!" Hermione squeaked. (Quite literally squeaked.) "That's a terrible thing to say! That's a really nasty thing to say!"

Sirius just shrugged his shoulder, as if he's heard it before. Which, he probably has. Sirius patted Hermione on the shoulder and muttered something about talking to James. He got up and walked to the other side of the room where he began a discussion with James.

* * *

Yes! He didn't tell her about Remus' furry little problem! For a moment James thought that he would. Although, James knew that Sirius wouldn't betray Remus like that, especially not after what happened in fifth year… But that's not what was important.

What was important is that they could finally spend some time without _her_.

Yes! That's right. It would just be them! The marauders united again! (Without Peter of course, but he would be back soon, which is all that mattered). James could imagine it now. Prongs and Padfoot together with Moony! What a night it will be!

James shook his head and began paying attention to Sirius once more.

"…so all we have to do is get the invisibility cloak and get out to the Whomping Willow, which should be easier with Peter." Sirius finished off, with a whisper so low James could only vaguely hear it.

James nodded enthusiastically and practically did a dance because he was so happy.

"This is going to be a night unlike any other." James prophesized. If only he knew how right he was.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. She had just woken up for the third time. She hadn't been asleep long when she woke up. She was feeling uncomfortable. Almost…. Twitchy. Her skin was itching where she had been bitten on her arm. Hermione tossed her blankets off of her and tried to cool her over-heated body. She was sweating heavily and she could feel her clothes getting damp.

Hermione got out of bed and quietly crossed over to the window. She opened it a fraction and let the freezing cold air alleviate the burning of her flesh. She stayed like that for two short moments. But, she had to close the window when she heard the other girls begin to grumble in their sleep. She did not want to wake them so she closed the window and went back to bed.

Almost immediately she began to feel the heat come back in even stronger waves. Her arm began to itch even more, almost to the point of pain. The heat was almost unbearable now. She had to get outside. Hermione rolled off of the bed and in a haze stumbled down the stairway. She ran blindly through the corridors until she reached the doors that led outside.

Hermione pushed the door open and ran out of the castle. Luckily, the door closed behind her.

She ran to the lake, crazed by the immense heat that plagued her. She incoherently thought that she was going to throw herself into the half-frozen waters. But, she never made it to the lake. She was nearly there when the first rays of moonlight hit her back.

Full Moon Light.


	8. Animal I Have Become

**Chapter 8 – Animal I Have Become**

_So what if you can see,  
The darker side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal! _

Hermione doubled over in pain. The heat had nearly tripled by now and in Hermione's confused mental state she could smell burning flesh. _Her_ burning flesh. And then, her arm. It felt as if her arm had fractured into pieces.

Hermione fell down onto her knees, the cold earth offering little relief to her agony. Her arm felt like it was growing. She put her hand on her arm and felt hair. Hermione screamed and fell onto the ground completely, curling into the fetal position. Soon, the pain spread through her body.

All of her bones felt as if they were contorting and lengthening. The heat was not something she was concerned about anymore. She couldn't even tell if the heat was still there, all she could feel was the pain. She felt so much pain that she could not pinpoint the exact origin of it. She just waited for it to stop.

After a long time Hermione became oblivious to her surroundings. She could not scream, could not hear, could not see or smell. All she felt was intense agony.

She prayed for it to end. She was only aware of her voice. It was either in her head of being spoken aloud, she was not certain. But her voice was begging for it to stop. She didn't care how. She wanted to be dead if that would stop it. But, she knew it wouldn't.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the pain began to fade. It faded in small increments; she almost didn't notice the change.

**I will be switching to first person POV while Hermione is in Beast-Form**

I lay on my side on the cold ground. I got up and stood on my feet. I sniffed the air and was welcomed with an abundance of scents. I sniffed once more, trying to distinguish the different scents.

I could smell the earthy scent of the frozen soil. I scratched at it experimentally and reveled in the feel of the soil between my claws. I could smell the vegetation of the forest. I heard the trees sway in the wind. In the distance I heard the sound of a predator. I put my nose to the wind and attempted to smell it.

I smelled it in an instance. It was a male and it was ready for a fight. It could smell me too. I let out a high pitched yowl, my battle cry. It answered in a roar of its own. The battle was on.

I stood my ground, bracing myself for the attack that was on its way. It came from the woods in a run and stopped when it came upon me. It growled at me and I returned it. It was a werewolf.

I instinctively was aware of what it was because we were so much alike. Yet, we were so different. Although we were both attracted to the moon in a lasting bond that consumed us entirely whenever we met, we were different beings.

Without any warning at all the werewolf threw itself at me. I slowly reacted because I was not fully accustomed to my body yet. I hissed as the werewolf bit me.

I lashed out with my paw and the wolf now had four long and bloody scratches on its side. It retaliated by biting my shoulder hard. I felt his razor sharp teeth sink into my flesh.

I hit his sides with my paws, my claws fully extended, but he did not even seem to flinch. I quickly became aggravated, I sank my claws into his side and that prompted him to loosen its hold on my shoulder. I took advantage of this and wiggled away from him.

I felt the pain in my shoulder and I nearly fainted. I felt the thick crimson liquid run down my arm. I tensed my muscles to jump onto the werewolf but something hit it before I even jumped.

It was a large, shaggy, black dog and it came out of nowhere. It rammed into the werewolf with a lot of force but the werewolf only staggered a tiny bit. Then, a large stag came bounding out of the forest. It and the dog worked together to literally herd the werewolf away.

I was relieved and angered at the same time. But, soon it really did not matter how I felt because I was staggering and soon, I passed out.

* * *

**Back to Third Person**

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing again. Hermione groaned, hoping that this wouldn't become some sort of tradition, and tried to remember what had happened to have her wind up here again. All she remembered was a severe amount of heat. Hermione attempted to sit up but was stopped by an intense pain in her shoulder. She whimpered and fell down onto the now familiar bed.

Madame Pomfrey must have ears as good as a bat's because she came bustling over and put a cup up to Hermione's lips. She drank obediently and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime later she began to see things, things that had no reason or sense. She didn't see full clips of things, just fragments spliced together like some sort of movie. She did not recognize much of what she saw. At one point she thought she saw James, but there was something different about him… something Hermione could not pinpoint in her deluded state.

When Hermione awoke from theses delusions (and once she woke up she was certain that that was what they were) she was extremely wet. She was sopping wet, as if she had been dunked into a large tub of water. Hermione felt terrible. She was weak and she was very thirsty. She cleared her throat and tried to get some moisture from her dry mouth. Her mouth felt like the Gobi Desert.

Hermione reached for the glass on her bedside table but instead of picking it up she knocked it over. Madame Pomfrey once again came bustling over towards her bed.

Madame Pomfrey seemed different to Hermione; smaller, fragile, and unhappy. It was odd to see that woman seem so un-cheery. She seemed surprised to see Hermione awake.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're alive!" Madame Pomfrey seemed to be aware of how that sounded and made an apologetic noise. Hermione tried to mover her body but she was restrained by a giant bulky plaster cast. The whole top part of her body was encased. She looked at Madame Pomfrey questioningly. The cast itself was dry but her body inside of it was sopping.

"You had severe injuries in your upper body. Many ribs were broken and you were bleeding severely from many lacerations. I healed your lacerations but I couldn't heal your ribs completely because you were bitten by some sort of magical beast. It does not appear to have infected you with anything so we ruled out a werewolf bite." Madame Pomfrey informed Hermione. She took another deep breath. "Your ribs are now healing because this morning I administered an old potion that speeds up the healing process. Your ribs should be healed in no time and then you'll be able to leave."

"If I'm going to be okay why did you seem so relieved and surprised to see me alive?" Hermione questioned.

"You're body was responding to the treatment perfectly, the only problem was your body temperature which was extremely high. You sweated so much I feared you would die of dehydration. But we had no idea how your mental status was. All of the cranial scans I performed no brain activity was detected."

"So I was brain dead?" Hermione's voice was horrified.

"That's what we feared. I just need to do another scan now, to see if we get anything."

Madame Pomfrey stood next to Hermione's bed and placed her wand on Hermione's temple. She had a screen hovering in front of her face. Madame Pomfrey began to chant a string of Latin words and Hermione felt a coldness seep into her head. It was like having a brain freeze times a thousand.

Hermione heard Madame Pomfrey gasp before the coldness was quickly replaced with heat. Hermione gasped and tried to keep the tears from leaving her eyes. The switch was made so swiftly and without warning that it caused pain.

Then all sensation left her head and Pomfrey was busily moving about the room grabbing this and that before coming back and administering all kinds of tests. (All of which Hermione felt were useless) The only thing that Hermione was thankful for was that Madame Pomfrey produced a cloth and wiped off a large amount of the sweat that had been plaguing Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey shined a light into her eyes and stuck something in her ear. She prodded Hermione with a curious demeanor and she ran more tests with the board that was following her around. She did all of this in a whirlwind and would not answer any of her questions.

Madame Pomfrey did her last test, (she made a small cut on Hermione's arm and put some of the blood on a small white card).

"Oh Dear!" She exclaimed after reading what was on the card. She bustled out of the room carrying the card and at times looking at it with an odd expression on her face.

Hermione sighed loudly and glared at the curtain. She was angry with Madame Pomfrey for not telling her anything. It was her body so why wasn't she being informed about what was wrong with it!?

The curtain was pulled back and Hermione half expected Madame Pomfrey to appear. But it was someone she least expected. It was James.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned sharply.

James blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Look," He said, "I know that we have not been the best of friends and I know it wasn't entirely your fault for that. I was… I was jealous." James whispered, embarrassed of his confession.

"Why?" Hermione asked her voice incredulous.

"Well, I've been friends with Sirius and Remus since first year. We've been best friends for a long time and I never had any competition. We were like brothers… but then you come along. It wasn't long before they, or Sirius I should say, was so enthralled by you that he didn't even care about me anymore. I was mad that Sirius would take our friendship so lightly just because of some _girl_." James was pacing now. He didn't have much room to do this so he would take approximately four steps before having to turn around again.

"I mean, there were other girls… but all of them were just flings, passing fancies that Sirius would obsess about for a few days before turning back to normal. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you were different for some reason. I was worried that you would change him, like some girls have already tried to do. He usually just dumps the girls that try to do that but for you, I think he would have tried to be a completely different person. And I don't like that. I like the person he is now."

James sat down at the foot of Hermione's bed and dropped his head into his hands. Hermione felt sorry for James. She still didn't feel like forgiving him but Hermione decided that she could, someday.

"I like him the way he is too." Hermione whispered so quietly she wasn't sure if James heard her, but she felt that he did.

Just then Sirius came through the curtain. He sat on the floor next to Hermione's bed and gazed at her solemnly.

"I need to know what you remember about the other night." Sirius breathed quietly. In his tone of voice it seemed as if it was a matter of great secrecy.

Hermione furrowed her brow. What did she remember about that night? She remembered being hot. That was it. Hermione concentrated on her memory of the heat. She remembered going outside… she remembered the frozen grass and how it felt. Then she remembered. The werewolf.

And what she had become.

The Animal She Had Become…

* * *

**A/N: I am so so SO Sorry about the amount of time it took me to update! I really have no excuse... I hope you all forgive me! I'm sorry about this chapter... I don't like it very much but it needed to be made. I swear the next one will be much better! And I'm gonna try to update much earlier! _I hope you all reveiw!_**


	9. The Sisters of the Hospital Wing

**Chapter 9 – The Wise Sister's of the Hospital Wing **

_**Last Time in A Beast's Heart:**_

"_I need to know what you remember about the other night." Sirius breathed quietly. In his tone of voice it seemed as if it was a matter of great secrecy._

…

_Then she remembered. The werewolf._

_And what she had become. _

_The Animal She Had Become… _

""What do you mean?" Hermione asked, playing dumb.

Sirius sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. James response was much more vocal. "Just tell us what you know!"

Hermione sighed. "First," She said, "tell me what you know."

James scowled and sat on the foot of the bed. He and Hermione may have a truce but he still got annoyed easily by the antics of that female. "We know things that we can't tell you until you tell us what you know." He said. He ignored the fact that the sentence he had just uttered was slightly confusing. Sirius nodded in agreement with James and gestured for Hermione to tell them all that she knew about last night.

Hermione contemplated what to tell the boys. She didn't know very much about last night. Her limited knowledge would surely annoy the boys and James will most likely assume that she was holding information back. But, these were her friends and she felt that she could trust them. "What I tell you now you have to promise not to tell anybody. Except Remus of course." Hermione thought to herself and pondered the absence of Remus. "Where is Remus?" She asked Sirius. He seemed to physically deflate at that question. Hermione waited for the answer patiently. Sirius turned and looked at James meaningfully. James nodded and Sirius told Hermione something that she was not expecting.

"Remus is here, he's just at the other side of the Ward, because he was injured last night." Sirius said this solemnly and did not give any hint as to what had caused the accident. But Hermione knew what had happened. Remus was the werewolf that she had attacked last night. It made since, he had left earlier today because of his 'sick grandmother' but he was really going somewhere else for his transformation. When Hermione voiced her conclusion out loud James and Sirius were silent, which only served to confirm her suspicion. Now she had no qualms with telling Sirius and James about what she knew about last night.

"I attacked Remus." She stated this plainly and dispassionately. "I didn't know it was him at the time. All I knew was that he was my enemy. I don't know what I was when I did it. Well, that's not exactly true, I know what I was but I don't have a name for it." Hermione was about to go on but she was interrupted by James.

"What do you mean about him being your enemy?" James squeaked, a rather un-manly sound in Hermione's opinion.

"He's my enemy. I don't know why, it was an instinctive feeling. Now, do you want to hear what I have to say or are you going to keep interrupting me?" Hermione spoke crossly.

"I'm sorry." James muttered like a sulky teenager, which actually is an apt description. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her tale.

"Well, after being interrupted I think I'll just start from the beginning." Hermione took a breath and accessed her memories of the night before. She wanted to get as much information out in this instant than in future conversations.

"After I got back from classes I noticed Remus carrying some luggage, I helped him with it, which is when I heard about his 'grandmother'. Ummm…When I went to sleep that night I felt sick, like really hot and sweaty. I went outside to cool off and that's when I turned into that thing… I don't know what to call it… Anyway, I sensed the werewolf and then we fought. The strangest thing happened though, these animals, a black dog and a stag, came running into the clearing and herded the werewolf away. It was so odd. All of the other animals in the forest did its best to avoid the clearing and these animals just made that werewolf leave! Anyway, after the werewolf left I passed out. And then I woke up here." Hermione said, finishing her long monologue. "But, now I want to know what you know."

Sirius stood up and excused himself and James. They left the confines of my curtained room and she could hear the whispered conversation that the two held.

"We should tell her everything we know!" Sirius whispered earnestly.

"No way! How do we know that we can trust her with out secret! It's bad enough that she guessed about Remus but this is just ridiculous!" James whispered fiercely.

"She's bound to guess soon anyway! How else would we have known about her?" Sirius rebutted.

It was at this moment that Hermione decided to save James and Sirius the argument. "You know I can still hear you guys?" She called out quietly, loud enough for them to hear. There was a pregnant silence but then James and Sirius came shuffling back into the room, a bit red in the face for being so bad at whispering, and resumed their seats. Sirius then proceeded to tell Hermione all that she wished to hear.

"James and I are Animagi, along with Peter but he should return soon. James is a stag and I'm a dog. We became animagi in fifth year so we could keep Remus in line when he's a werewolf. We were there last night." Sirius revealed. Hermione nodded her head. She remembered reading about animagi in the transfiguration book the other night.

"How's Remus?" Hermione questioned, feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't asked earlier.

"He's fine, just a few scratches, no more than usual." James replied a bit smugly, as if he was personally responsible that Hermione was not able to afflict any damage on him.

"Well that's good. I'd feel bad if I'd hurt him." Hermione replied casually.

"As if you could!" James snorted.

"I bet I could beat him if I tried again…" Hermione trailed off, baiting James.

James sputtered in outrage. But relaxed when Hermione began giggling, realizing that she was just pulling his leg, so to speak.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Sirius asked, concerned. He was eyeing the large cast that encased her upper body.

"I feel fine. My ribs were broken but their healing now. They don't think I was infected when Remus bit me, which is a good thing, but my brain activity isn't present when Pomfrey administers her tests. That seems to bother her but I'm perfectly fine…" Hermione replied. "She said I could leave as soon as my ribs heal."

There was a lull in the conversation, which helped with Sirius' and James' hasty retreat. They heard footsteps approaching. They heard two pairs of footsteps. Hermione waited patiently for the footsteps to reach her. She was rewarded swiftly when the curtain was pulled back and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore entered. She smiled at them both as they entered and they returned it with a smile of their own. Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat down next to Hermione. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"My dear," he said, "you have been through a rough ordeal last night and I understand if you do not wish to talk about it tonight. But I hope that when you are released you will come see me and explain what happened." Hermione smiled weakly and agreed. Dumbledore stood and addressed Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy, you can continue to care for her. I shall see you in my office later and we can further discuss this topic, away from prying ears." Dumbledore stared through the sheet and everyone could hear the quiet scraping as the two Marauders on the other side retreated. Dumbledore patted Hermione's hand and retreated to his office with a pensive expression.

Madame Pomfrey patted Hermione on the hand (as if it were some sign of good luck) and left the curtained portion of Hermione's concealed location. Hermione could hear her bustling about the room and checking on other patients. Hermione, as exhausted as she was, began to drift off to sleep and for the first time in a long time, Hermione had a restful nights sleep.

* * *

Marra Walmoush sat at the head of the table and stared at all of her kin. They had gathered tonight because the oldest of them had sensed another one of us during our full moon ritual. She said that the spirit is young and confused. It does not know what it is or that we are here. Now we must decide what to do about this situation. Marra sighed angrily. In all of her years in this clan she has never heard of another one of us. Ever. She thought that all that existed was here. She was wrong and she did not like it. And now, as matriarch, she had to make a decision that could very well be the destruction of her clan. Should she go after the lost soul? Or should she condemn it to a life of misery and pain?

Marra cleared her throat and addressed the crowd gathered before her. Truly, it was not a decision that she had to make herself, but, the clan relied on her as the voice of reason. Marra did not know how she could have put herself into this position in the first place. How could she have become the youngest clan mother in the history of the clan? Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut. But Marra knew why. She couldn't let Agnes rule anymore. She was a destructive leader and because Marra was the one to kill Agnes it now fell upon her shoulders to lead.

Marra offered up a vote. Her wise sisters decided that they would wait a month before searching for the young kindred spirit. Marra congratulated her people on making a wise decision. It is decided, she said, that in a month's time they will retrieve the girl, if she's still alive.

* * *

Hermione awoke all on her own refreshed and mobile. She discovered that during the night her large cast had been removed. She also didn't feel sore at all. Hermione sat up and anticipated pain, but, none came. Hermione swung over the bed and stood up. She was being cautious because in the time that she's been here she had grown accustomed to pain. She slowly shuffled and was completely surprised that she seemed to be completely healed. She wondered where Madame Pomfrey was, she seemed to have a sixth sense concerning people who are up to mischief. Hermione pulled back the curtain and found the room nearly deserted. She searched the room and found in a closet in a drawer marker 'Hermione' her wand and a spare set of clothes. She put on the clothes and gripped the wand tightly. She then proceeded to sneak out of the Hospital Wing. She didn't make it long before she ran into a solid, invisible mass.

"Sirius, is that you?" She whispered.

"Ssshh!" James hissed. Hermione is not a very good whisperer.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered a fraction quieter than before.

Sirius's head appeared from underneath the cloak. He gestured for Hermione to be quiet and to get under the cloak. Hermione did as instructed and began following James and Sirius as they led away from the Hospital Wing. They made their way towards the seventh floor. They weren't exactly quiet (it's a lot harder walking under the crowded cloak than what you would imagine) but they weren't caught, which is all that matters. When they reached the seventh floor Sirius took the cloak and bundled it up in his arms. Then he paced back and forth in front of a tapestry, which Hermione could not make out, with a great look of concentration on his face. Then, to the immense surprise of Hermione, a door appeared. James rushed into the door dragging a bewildered Hermione with him.

Inside Hermione was pleased to see Remus sitting on a large couch in front of a roaring fire sipping something in a large mug. She smiled and joined him on the couch. She helped herself to one of the mugs on the table in front of the couch. Sirius sat down in an equally comfortable armchair next to the couch and James sat in its twin. James did not pick up his mug.

"How are you feeling Remus?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't nearly as banged up as you were." Remus replied. "I'm sorry that I attacked you." Remus was staring into his mug and would not make eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione reached out and grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'm sorry for attacking you too." She forced Remus to look at her because he was still feeling bad about it. "Neither of us where exactly in our right mind so you shouldn't feel bad." This comment elicited a small smile from Remus.

"So, what are you exactly?" Remus asked, rather rudely in Hermione's opinion but he didn't seem to notice.

"I told Sirius and James already, I don't know." Hermione replied, a bit exasperated.

"You felt…" Remus blushed but he finished his sentence, "familiar. I don't know why, but it was like you were like me, but not. You had this alien sense to you."

"I felt the same about you too!" Hermione exclaimed. "Except I didn't like what I felt. You were my enemy, that's all I knew."

"I didn't feel enemy. I did feel a kind of animosity towards you though. I'm not sure why, I've never felt that feeling straight away before. It was odd." Remus mused. "Even now I can't feel comfortable with you here, it's like what I felt that night, except muted."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She felt the same way too. She told him so and they both began to think on the subject, being the scholars that they are.

James snickered. "Come on!" He exclaimed. "Do werewolves even have any enemies?" He asked incredulously.

Remus shook his head, deep in thought. He barely paid any attention to James' stupid comment, but he answered him anyway.

"They do, in the ancient legends. They have a mortal enemy that they have sworn to vanquish until either species is completely wiped out. But Hermione can't be one of them because according to the legend they are completely extinct." Remus said.

"Well, how do you know for sure that they are all dead? Couldn't it have been possible that some of them escaped from the werewolves and lived in hiding?" James said, having a brilliant moment.

"Well, I suppose it's possible. But not very plausible." Remus answered.

"What is this mysterious beast then?" James asked.

Remus told them. And Hermione gasped. She recognized the name.

She knew what she was, and that was not a good thing.

* * *

_I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I wanted to do it days ago but my computer was being entirely too slow. Now that school is over I have a lot more time to write! Especially because I have nothing very interesting to do._ **Review Please! I need to here what you think!!**

* * *


	10. Felinus Anthropos

**Chapter 10: Felinus Anthropos**

"What's the matter Hermione?" James asked. She was staring at her hands in astonishment with her mouth hanging open and her face ashen. Hermione shook her head and stood up. She tried to keep the memories that were bombarding her at bay but that didn't work.

_Lying in the corner of the room was an animal of some sort. It was very wolf-like and had fur that was long, stringy, dirty and black. It must have been making the sounds because at this very moment it was making odd grunting sounds and it was scratching the floor with amazingly long nails. It lifted its long furry head up off the floor and stared at her. Hermione stood frozen to the spot on the floor as the large animal slowly lumbered to its feet. Its hair was even longer than it first appeared, some of it dragged along the floor. _

"_**Avada Kedavra**__!" Hermione screamed. At the same time, the beast pounced. It was met with the flash of green light, but not before it took a large chunk from her arm._

_Hermione saw the body of the beast as it was consumed by green flames. She felt something cold and hard drop into her palm. And then, Hermione became aware of the pain that emanated from the wound on her arm. The pain rapidly spread through her body. It felt as if the blood that was rushing through her veins was molten magma. _

_A long time or very little time passed before the pain receded minimally. It was during this time that Hermione felt a tug at her navel and felt everything go black._

"I think we should go see the headmaster." Hermione said, after the memories finally subsided, her voice distant. She clenched her fists so no one could see they were shaking. Remus stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, he noticed her vacant expression and it worried him. Hermione jumped away from him as if she were burnt by a hot iron. Remus looked at her curiously. Hermione just looked away and left the room, heading for the headmaster's office. James, Remus and Sirius followed.

Hermione was walking through the halls in a fast pace so conversation was something that was impossible. When they got to the gargoyle James spoke the password. (He was Head Boy, of course he knew the password.) They all ascended the stairs and where admitted into the office after they knocked.

"What a surprise visit." Dumbledore said, even though he did not look surprised to see them. "Miss. Granger, I must inquire why you are not in the Hospital Wing."

Hermione blushed and stammered out a reply that she didn't even understand. Dumbledore smiled, he was not expecting an intelligible answer.

"What brings you all to my office at this late hour?" Dumbledore questioned dramatically.

"I know what attacked me and what I turned into." Hermione stated. She raised her head and squared her shoulders.

Dumbledore seemed shocked at her declaration; this was obviously not what he was expecting. "How did you remember?" He queried.

"Well, Remus was the one to jog my memory. He told me what I was, even though he didn't know that that's what I am, and then I remembered being attacked." She explained.

"Well," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "tell me what you are."

"Felinus Anthropos," Hermione stated simply, "otherwise known as Therianthropes."

Dumbledore stared at her, dumbstruck. He was stunned, shocked, dazed, shaken, and any other synonym that you could think of. He just blew his persona of knowing everything clear out of the water.

"I still don't know what you mean." Sirius whined, he hated being out of the loop.

"In layman's terms," Remus said, "werecat."

Sirius' face showed understanding, his mouth made an 'o' shape. Remus had his arms crossed uncomfortably and was leaning away from Hermione, her posture was a mirror image of Remus' except her face had a look of mild disgust on it.

Sirius noticed the tension in the room and sighed. This was going to make things difficult, he could feel it. James was slightly amused by the predicament that was occurring. Hermione, he thought, was obviously not meant to be a part of the Marauders. First, he and Hermione were fighting and as soon as that rift was mended, Remus and Hermione just developed a deep hatred for each other.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to bug out of his head at the mention of Hermione's Therianthropy. He looked up at the ceiling and muttered something that sounded like blood of families feuding… Maybe Dumbledore was loosing it too. Dumbledore looked at Remus and Hermione and seemed to be contemplating something.

"Well," he said, "I think this is going to be a bit of a problem."

What an understatement, Hermione thought.

"I shall consider what shall be done about this predicament. I shall find an answer by the next full moon." Dumbledore stated. He stared at both of his students who had 'special needs' and sighed. It was almost certain that his school will turn into a battle ground before long. He just hoped that neither of these two kids was hurt seriously. "In the mean time, Miss. Granger, I believe Poppy will be looking for you. You should go back to the Hospital Wing and stay there until you are released."

Hermione looked abashed and nodded her head. She got up and left. Sirius, James, and Remus got up to follow her out of the room but Dumbledore detained them a bit longer.

"Mr. Pettigrew will be returning soon," he informed the Marauders, "I would appreciate it if you did not inform him of Miss. Granger's … condition."

All of the boys nodded their heads obediently and then slowly filed out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed and got to work. He had a full day ahead of him in light of this new development. He began writing a letter of great importance. He couldn't believe that after all of these years this would happen. He always assumed that it was a mistake, but now, he couldn't help but believe that it was finally coming true. Maybe. If nobody died.

* * *

Hermione snuck back into the Hospital Wing. It seemed that nobody had noticed her absence. She lay down on her bead and didn't bother changing back into the hospital gown that she had been put into earlier. She knew that Madame Pomfrey would know that she snuck off, so why get back into that horribly unpleasant gown?

She crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling. It was nearly five in the morning and she was wide awake. How cruel life could be.

* * *

Severus Snape could not believe his luck. The girl that he liked (he did not just think that! No way did he just think that) was in the Hospital Wing. AGAIN! It's not like he keeps track of her or anything. He just so happened to be standing in the corridor outside of the place that Hermione seems to be so fond of when Madame Pomfrey walked out grumbling about something or other. He just so happened to glance into the room and see Hermione's bag.

It was a coincidence, that's all. He _hadn't_ gone _looking_ for her. Please, that is far underneath him. He would never go looking for a girl. Well, never again. Not after what Lily did to him. She was, after all, dating that arrogant prick.

The fact that he was going to visit her has no meaning whatsoever. He was going to visit a friend, an acquaintance even. He did _not_ like her.

He cautiously opened the door and stuck his head around it. The room was empty and only one bed was surrounded by a curtain. Her bag was at the bottom of the bed. He approached the bed slowly and stood about an inch away from it. He cleared his throat and saw an outline of a girl sit up.

Hermione sighed and checked her watch again. 5:21. Still. It's been 5:21 for the past half hour! (Or so it seemed to be according to a bed-ridden Hermione.)

Then, she heard shuffling. She paused in her annoyed movements and listened. She heard a throat clear and she sat up. She saw the figure of a man. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and opened the curtain a fraction. She saw Severus and smiled. She gestured for him to come forward and he did.

She sat on her bed and gestured for Severus to sit down as well. He did so and smiled at her shakily.

"What is going on outside of this damn ward?" She asked him. She smiled at him widely and urged him to tell her all of the juicy gossip.

"Come on." He complained teasingly, "I'm not some pre-pubescent girl."

Hermione giggled at Severus' dark, sarcastic tone. "But I'm dying in here!" She whined in a joking manner.

Severus was suddenly uncomfortable. Was she dying? Hermione seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Figuratively, of course," She said, "but what a figurative death it is!" Hermione grasped Severus' slightly rough hands. "You need to tell me what is happening. I don't care how stupid and inconsequential it is."

Severus grinned and tried to say no, but Hermione would not let up. So, he finally began outlining the gossip that he heard. It surprised Hermione that he knew so much, but, he knew how to be quiet and how to listen, which is why there was hardly anything that he didn't know. He held Hermione enthralled for nearly an hour. They joked with each other and he laughed at her stupid jokes.

It didn't seem like a long time but Severus was happy spending time with her. She was easy going and she had her hand on his knee, something he was hyper-aware of. Once she leaned forward and brushed his hair out of the way, she said it was in his eyes and that she liked looking into people's eyes as she talked to them. In that moment Severus' heart slowed down and all he could think about was how nice she smelled. But, all too soon she leaned away.

Severus was awed. Hermione was such a warm person and she liked him. That much was evident, especially because whenever he held her hand a bit too long she turned red in the face. And sometimes Severus caught her staring at him. Without think Severus felt himself leaning towards Hermione. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. He felt a connection to Hermione and he hoped that she felt it as well.

Severus was about an inch away from Hermione. Their noses were nearly touching when the Hospital Wing doors flew open. Two pairs of steps were clearly heard. Severus jumped up and he felt his nose brush against Hermione's forehead.

Then, the curtain was viciously (In Severus' opinion) ripped open, revealing the Two Biggest Pricks in Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" James questioned snidely.

Sirius glared at Severus and smirked.

"James!" Hermione exclaimed. "Be nice to Severus, he's my friend!"

Sirius snorted. "Please!" He exclaimed, "That greasy Git? Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied, outraged. "Now stop calling him names!"

"Is Snivellus happy that a girl is fighting for him? Protecting him?" James hissed meanly.

Severus clenched his fists and squared his shoulders. He hated those arrogant fools. One day he will show them how much he needed protecting. He will make them sorry. He glared at James and Sirius. Then, he reached out and took Hermione's hand in his. He muttered a good-bye, but before he had a chance to leave he felt a jinx hit him.

_**Petrificus Totalus. **_Severus seethed inside his head. He was grateful when Hermione cast the counter-curse.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted. He disarmed James and Sirius simultaneously and caught their wands. He threw them to the other side of the room. He stalked past both boys, who were stunned at his reaction. He slammed the heavy hospital wing door closed.

Hermione was fuming when the door closed. She yelled at both of the boys furiously, using words that are not meant to be typed, and went to run after Severus, leaving behind a very hurt Sirius and a very angry James.

* * *

**So, that's it! I hope you like this chapter! You finally figure out what is happening. (A bit anyway)**

**Now, I know that I said this story would be Hermione/Sirius, but right now, I'm not sure if it's going to stay that way. Sorry.**

**I would like you to review. I would really, really like it. You have no idea (or maybe you do) how frustrating it is to have 30 people put your story on alert and get a maximum of five reviews per chapter. I know that it makes me a 'horrible' person to be begging for reviews, but my friends are getting tired of hearing me complain. But there you go. REVIEW!**


	11. Lust of Lunar Surges

**Chapter 11 -- Lust of Lunar Surges**

Hermione ran threw the hallways cursing the names of James Potter and Sirius Black. Those pricks had no idea how to be civilized human beings for two seconds and because of this malady that afflicted those two imbeciles she was now searching for someone who did not even want to be found.

Not only did he not want to be found but he knew Hogwarts much better than Hermione so he had a large number of places to hide that Hermione has never seen before, par example, the Dungeons.

But, luck was with Hermione on this particular occasion. She happened to hear a loud crashing sound coming from one of the many classrooms in Hogwarts that were unused. She rattled the door handle but the door was locked.

Thinking hard, Hermione struggled to remember the spell that she had read about that unlocked things. Finally, it came to her. Muttering "Alohomora" and waving her wand at the same time she heard the door unlock.

She threw open the door and was rewarded with the wonderful sight of a disgruntled youth destroying the inside of the classroom. Hermione suppressed a sudden barrage of giggles that attacked her, "Anarchy!" She cried out. She then let out the bubble of laughter that she was holding in.

Severus whirled around, a cloud of anger still surrounding his figure. Hermione picked her way through the rubble towards him. On the way she pricked one of her fingers on a piece of desk fragment and got a massive splinter in her poor finger. Hermione pulled out the large fragment but a small piece was left inside of her finger. She winced as it began to bleed, putting her finger in her mouth she continued to make her way across the 'battle field' to stand next to Severus.

By that time, Severus had completely mellowed out. He was standing with his arms by his side, his wand clutched loosely in his hand and his breathing had begun to get slower and steadier, instead of the heaving breaths he was taking when Hermione first discovered him.

He grabbed her hand and examined her hurt finger. He scoffed and said, "It seems that you can't keep from getting hurt. You're like a walking fairy tale."

"It was an accident! And I never used to be this clumsy, it's like my equilibrium is off." Hermione replied. Then, "And what do you mean by a 'walking fairy tale'?"

Severus smirked and began waving his wand over Hermione's fingertip and then Hermione felt the pain in her finger fade and the blood that had dried on her hand disappeared.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered quietly, her face cherry-red. Severus squeezed Hermione's hand and released it, but Hermione didn't let go. Severus waited a moment before tightening his grip on her hand.

Hermione looked up at Severus, he was taller than her, and asked in the sweetest tone of voice that she could manager, "Will you tell me what you meant when you said I was a 'walking fairy tale'?"

Severus sighed. "You won't like it." He warned. Hermione gave him a gesture, telling him to go on, "I meant that you were like a Damsel in Distress."

Hermione gaped at him. She tried to say something witty and biting but her brain wouldn't work. It was like it had shut down. Severus read her expression and laughed bitterly.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." He reminded her.

Hermione glared at Severus, impersonating him, and threw her hair back over her shoulder, impersonating Sirius. She swept her eyes over the ruin that Severus had created in an angry fit. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly and shook her finger at Severus in a mock attempt of shaming him. Severus rolled his eyes and with a wave of his wand the room began to reassemble.

When the room was put back together there was no longer any proof that Severus had previously demolished all of the contents of this classroom. But, that statement is not entirely truthful. One desk in this classroom was missing a sliver of wood, and it just so happens that this sliver was rather important in the structure of the desk. For years, this desk will be leaned upon and sat upon but no outer signs of damage will be noticed. However, in the future, a very blonde boy will be in this unused classroom with a pug-faced girl. They will be engaged in a rather immoral activity. In their passionate frenzy they will not notice the desk they are on start to squeak, they will only notice that something is amiss when the desk collapses, with them still on it. As luck would have it, a certain poltergeist will be outside of that classroom and when he discovers the two students in such a _compromising_ situation he will be sure to spread the news faster than a wild fire.

But, Hermione is not aware at the moment that her old enemy was embarrassed in such a way, nor does she know that she had caused such a moment. No, at the moment, Hermione is sitting on a desk, staring at Severus and smiling happily. Severus was slowly moving closer to the girl in front of him, his manner rather nervous.

Hermione was staring into Severus' eyes as he slowly approached her, they shimmered in the moonlight. Hermione felt something stirring in her stomach and she suddenly felt sick, but in a good way. Her stomach was inhabited by butterflies and her palms were sweating and she was hyper aware of her heartbeat, which seemed to have taken up home in her throat.

Suddenly, Severus was right in front of her, standing between her legs. His head was dipping down; his long black hair was brushing Hermione's cheeks. Hermione felt the world slow down, she felt her heart speed up, but mostly, she felt magnificent. She felt Severus' hot breath on her face. Hermione closed her eyes and lifted her face.

**BAM!!**

The door swung open, making Hermione jump and hit her head on Severus' head. She rubbed her forehead, which is where Severus' mouth collided with her head; she pulled her hand away and saw that they were red. She turned around to look at what had caused to door to open.

Sirius.

He was standing there, holding the hand of some busty blonde. His mouth was hanging open, all color drained from his face. Hermione could hear Severus clench his teeth and sigh in annoyance.

Hermione jumped off of the desk and grabbed Severus' hand. She began to pull him out of the room. When she passed by Sirius she felt their shoulders brush. The moment passed and she was in the hallway. Severus had begun walking on his own now; the leading hand was not needed, but, neither let go of the other's hand.

Hermione was so frustrated, as was Severus. They couldn't seem to be able to get a moment alone, and when they did and things progressed to a stage that the both of them enjoyed immensely, they were interrupted very quickly. It was as if the gods were laughing at them. Hermione did not like it and it goes without saying (so it shall be said) that Severus was not liking it just as much, if not more.

Hermione was so lost in thought that she wasn't even aware of where she was going. It wasn't until they were standing outside of the library doors that she realized that she had subconsciously went to the place where she felt the best, at all times. Among the shelves and shelves of books she felt at home and safe in a way that she couldn't top. The books didn't care what kind of clothes she wore or how her hair looked on that day, or even if she had brushed her teeth that morning or not.

Hermione tried to open the doors but they were locked and her simple un-locking spell could not open it.

"Madame Pince is a bit paranoid." Severus informed her, trying to make her laugh.

"Well, can you blame her? Half of the Hogwarts population is insane." She half-joked, thinking of some particular idiots.

"Three guesses who the biggest ones are."

"I don't need to guess." Hermione replied. She crossed her arms and sat down on the floor in front of the library.

Severus sat down next to her and crossed his arms flamboyantly and glared ridiculously at Hermione. She smiled and punched Severus on the arm. He cried out in mock pain which elicited another smile from Hermione. He was willing to play the fool just to see her smile.

Hermione sighed and moved closer to Severus. They were leaning against the cold stone wall. Hermione moved closer and Severus felt his heart stop. She leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. He yawned and looked out the window at the end of the hall.

"It's late." He commented.

Hermione nodded, tired. "It's been a long day." She yawned. Severus nodded his head in agreement; it was hard to believe that it was already so late.

"You should go to your dormitory. Classes start rather early tomorrow."

"Oh! Right." Hermione groaned. "Herbology, who _really_ wants to see those stupid plants anyway?"

"Yeah, you need to get plenty of rest so you can pay attention during the stupid plant lesson. Not to mention Potions and DADA." Severus said.

"It's not like any of those classes really do me any good." Hermione groused.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, surprised at Hermione's bitter tone.

Hermione yawned again. "It's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow." She said. She tried to get up and after a while and a lot of effort, finally managed to get onto her feet. She waited for Severus to follow suit and stand as well. When he did, she looped her arm around his waist and began staggering towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

It's amazing how quickly Hermione got tired. One minute she was energetic and the next she was practically falling on her face from the sheer effort of keeping herself upright.

Hermione said goodnight to Severus in front of the Gryffindor portrait. Severus gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and left. She waited until she was sure he was gone before saying the password. Hermione was not expecting to see anyone in the common room, but, Hermione saw a group of boys sitting on the couches around the fireplace.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She did not want to deal with this now, not ever.

When the boys heard her groan they were alerted to her presence. Two stood and dragged her to a seat. She sat down and glared at the four…. Wait? Four?! She quickly scanned the group of boys. Sirius, Remus, James, and a short and pudgy blonde… Then it hit her, this must be Peter!

"Peter!" She cried. He jumped and looked at her warily. "Good to meet you." She said and stuck out her hand to shake his. He timidly stuck out his hands and Hermione eagerly shook it.

When she let go of Peter's hand she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms loosely. She propped her feet on the table and watched Sirius and Remus, who showed the most signs of hatred towards her.

"Is this a war council?" She asked.

Remus rolled his eyes and looked away; he obviously didn't want to be here. Well, guess what Remus? You're not the only one.

"We don't think that you should be friends with Snape." James blurted out suddenly. He seemed to have elected himself spokesperson.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, not really caring why.

"Well, Gryffindors and Slytherins do not become friends, we are enemies. And as a member of Gryffindor house you should not be fraternizing with the enemy." James replied.

"So this is a war council." Hermione mumbled. She rolled her eyes and glared at the Marauders, "I'm friends with him." She informed them resolutely, "I won't abandon him just because he's a Slytherin. We're friends, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"I think you're a bit more than friends." Sirius muttered mutinously.

"Well, Sirius, not everyone goes into abandoned classrooms to do the nasty." Hermione growled.

"The nasty?!" Sirius spluttered. "What's that mean?"

"Sex." Hermione replied. Sirius looked at her questioningly. "It's an expression!" She barked at him. He would not stop giving her a strange look though. "Just forget it!"

Hermione stood and glared at the boys in front of her. "Don't think that you guys know what's best for me! I am making new friends here and I don't want to lose them. You guys can just shove off and be your own merry band, without me!" She stormed off to her dormitory and had a fitful night's sleep.

* * *

In the morning Hermione felt terrible. She couldn't concentrate when she was getting dressed and had to take her socks off at least five times before she put them on correctly. She finally was able to put her clothes on properly and leave the room. When she got to the common room she saw her 'friends' were waiting for her. They obviously wanted to make amends for the night before. Hermione was surprised that they would wish to do so, but, Hermione didn't care that they were there. They probably just wanted to nag her some more about the people she could and could not be friends with.

She purposefully avoided their gazes and strode out of the common room into the hall, where she ran into Remus. She did not know that he wasn't in the common room. He was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione began to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her arm

"What?" Hermione snapped at Remus.

"Look," He sighed, "I don't think we can be friends right now." He said.

"Well thanks for letting me know." She hissed, surprisingly hurt.

"Let me finish! I don't want to be your enemy. I think we could be friends, just not now. You have to give me some time to get used to Snape, I'm not even sure if he would like _us_ to be friends."

"What about James and Sirius?" Hermione asked, "Do they want to make nice with Sev like you do?"

Remus mouthed the word 'Sev' and shook his head. To Hermione, he said, "James and Sirius are a bit… pig-headed, they don't want anything to do with Severus. I, however, am willing to try."

Hermione smiled, she knew that she like Remus for a reason.

"I'll talk to Severus about it. But, what about… us? And our conditions… I'm supposed to hate you."

"Well, I don't know about you, but, I rarely ever do what I'm supposed to do." Remus replied with an easy grin. Hermione returned the grin and said good-bye to Remus and began walking towards the Great Hall, so she could get breakfast.

Hermione was nearly to the Great Hall when she spotted Severus, who was heading towards her. They met in the middle of the hall. Severus was smiling faintly. He took Hermione's hand and began to lead her away from the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "I'm hungry."

"You'll see." Severus answered. He dragged her through the halls until they reached their destination, the kitchens.

He tickled the pear and led Hermione to the table where he had set up a private breakfast for the two of them. Hermione saw what he had planned and launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

He laughed, a real, hearty laugh. Severus made her sit down and served her breakfast. They ate and talked and laughed. It was a good thing, just the kind of thing that Hermione needed after being ambushed the night before.

When they finished eating, Hermione sighed. She looked at her watch and groaned. "We have five minutes to get to our Herbology lesson!"

Hermione and Severus raced to the Greenhouse and found that they weren't the only ones who were late to the class. They got five points taken from their house, but otherwise, no punishments were given. The class seemed to take forever.

They had to observe the incredibly rare plant that only bloomed at sunrise. Then, for an hour after the plant had disappeared back into the soil, they drew, labeled and discussed the plant and its magical properties.

When the lesson ended most of the kids went back to their dormitories for a nap until regular classes started in two hours. Hermione and Severus, both wide awake after their private breakfast, went to the library. They got a table all to themselves in the back of the library in a nice, secluded place. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her essays that were due that day and Severus was pretending to read, but really, he was staring at Hermione.

When Hermione finished her touch ups, which didn't take long, she sighed, thinking of Remus.

"Sev," She began, "what do you think of Remus?"

"The werewolf? Why? What did he say to you?"

Hermione's mouth was agape. "Wha-what do you mean… werewolf? Hah, who told you that?" She tried to sound surprised at what a ridiculous rumor it was.

"I've know that he was a werewolf since fifth year. Apparently, I'm the only person in Hogwarts who has the brains enough to figure it out."

"Oh… does Remus know that you know?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, he does." He notice Hermione's questioning expression, "Don't ask about it, it's a long story." He said.

"Oh." Hermione said. Somebody should have told her this. "Well, Remus and I were talking this morning…" Hermione said. But she was cut off by Severus.

"I am so sorry that you had to talk to him…" He cut in, jokingly.

Hermione continued on as if he hadn't interrupted, "and he seemed interested in a sort of peace treaty."

Severus snorted. "He wants to be my friend?!"

"Well, yeah." Hermione replied, a bit disheartened by Severus' obvious amusement at the idea.

Severus snorted and shook his head, thinking that she was joking.

"I'm serious Sev, I think you should consider it, he seemed really sincere." Hermione insisted.

"I'll think about it." Severus said, he still seemed dubious. Deciding to change the subject he brought up what Hermione had said last night, "What did you mean about classes not doing you any good?"

"When did I say that?" Hermione questioned.

"Last night."

"Oh, well I can't be held responsible for anything I said last night, I was really tired." Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"You told me that you would tell me what you meant." Severus reminded her, "I'd really like to know what you mean."

"It's a long story," Hermione warned him, not entirely ready to tell the whole thing, "and it's kind of strange."

"What isn't strange in the wizarding world?" Severus asked rhetorically.

So Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed onto Severus' hand. She then told him the whole story, from the beginning. About how she appeared here with no memories of what attacked her, no idea that she was a witch and how she became friends with the Marauders. How she discovered what she was after her first transformation and how Remus and her were determined to stay friends. It was a long story and when she finished she was afraid to look Severus in the eyes. He was silent.

And then, he gasped. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed. He got up and raced out of the library, leaving his books behind.

Hermione groaned and slammed her head down onto the table top. Great, she thought, I scared him away. Tears started to sprout from her eyes and she let them fall. Luckily, her essays were safely packed away so her waterworks won't ruin all of her hard work.

Soon, she heard footsteps approach her seat. She also heard ragged breathing and a large, heavy object drop onto the table. She jumped and stared into the black eyes of Severus Snape, he was gasping for breath, as if he had just run a marathon.

"I just remembered a prophecy that I read a long time ago about Therianthropes and Werewolves. At least that's what I think it's about now. Read it, tell me what you think. I'm not sure if this applies to you and Remus, but I think it might." Severus opened the book and pointed to a particular section, Hermione read it.

_The lust of lunar surges through_

_The blood of families feuding two_

_Rain o'er the land since ancient times_

_Whilst evil, dark and brooding, climbs_

_Mysterious time will soon desire_

_The aid of a witch who'll sire_

_A bond between the clans of fur_

_The dark one's passion continues to burn_

_His passion peaks and earth will fall_

_Offspring of la lune stand tall_

_Bound together, never will they break_

_He shall fail from the moon's sake_

* * *

Severus was amazed that he had thought of the prophecy. He hadn't thought about it in years, but it just came to mind now. It seems to fit, at least to him. He could remember how Grindelwald thought that it was about him so he set out on a campaign to kill off all of the Therianthropes, it was widely known that he succeeded so the prophecy was destroyed, but, a copy of the text was printed in a book detailing the rise and fall of Grindelwald, which is what Severus had opened now.

It's possible that the Dark Lord in the prophecy was not about Grindelwald at all.

Now, the question is, does the loyal Death Eater inform the Dark Lord of this new development, or, does he protect the woman that he might possibly love?

* * *

**There it is, Chapter 11. Now you can kind of see where the plot is going. Doesn't that feel great? **

**So, I didn't right the prophecy myself, Azariael did. So I am dedicating this entire story to her! **

* * *


	12. An Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter 12 -- An Unlikely Alliance**

Hermione stared at the prophecy before her

Hermione stared at the prophecy before her. Then she glanced up at Severus. "This can't be possible."

Severus smiled at Hermione's reaction. "I can't be sure that it's about you, but I'm pretty sure that it is. Now, I understand if you feel uncomfortable with the fact that there is a prophecy about you and that it's about a war that will destroy the most powerful dark wizard of all time, but, it might not be about you. So relax." Severus smiled again and patted Hermione on the back reassuringly. He began to feel very uncomfortable. First of all, this whole smiling thing was uncomfortable and secondly, he couldn't get used to comforting other people…

Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled. Hermione glanced at her watch, they had about forty minutes until their next class. Hermione stood up and closed the book. "Can I borrow this?" She asked Severus. He nodded and Hermione put it into her book bag, which was already full of books.

Hermione put the bag over her shoulder and motioned for Severus to follow her. She led the all too familiar path to the Gryffindor tower. When they were nearly to their destination, Severus finally found his voice.

"You know it's a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" Severus asked, his stomach in knots from the nervousness that came to him while asking this question.

"Is it really? I didn't realize…" Hermione replied absently, she was busy thinking about the conversation that she was about to have. She didn't even realize that Sev was about to do something very, very brave (on his part).

"Well," Severus began, but he quickly realized that Hermione's mind was occupied. He did not want her to acquiesce to his request is she was distracted. So, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Hermione jerked to a stop (she wasn't expecting him to stop her) and he turned her body towards him, hoping to have her full concentration, which he did, "I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Severus questioned, his voice shaking barely perceptibly.

Hermione was stunned. "Is it a Hogsmeade weekend?" She asked, perplexed.

Severus sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Did she seriously just ask that? Honestly?

"Yes, it is." Severus informed her.

"Oh." Hermione nodded and looked at the floor. She was fighting off the giant smile that wanted to invade her face. The blush that successfully set up camp on her face was making it hard to concentrate. Finally, when Hermione thought that she finally had control of her face, she looked up into Severus' face and made eye contact with him.

He was trying to keep any expression from his face but Hermione could read the nervousness that lay behind his eyes.

"Yes, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you." Hermione said, her smile having won the war. Severus blushed pale pink and dipped his head down so his long black hair would hide his blush.

Hermione turned away and continued her walk to the Gryffindor Tower. This time she had trouble concentrating on anything besides her date (HER DATE!!) with Severus. She actually missed a turn and Severus had to steer her in the right direction, after laughing his ass off, of course.

When they finally made it to the Fat Lady's portrait Hermione was giggling sporadically and Severus was trying to stop from laughing with her, he had to, after all, keep up the whole 'evil, brooding, teenager' persona. Hermione instructed portrait, which he did grudgingly, and she went in search of her mortal enemy/friend.

There weren't many people in the common room, it was still pretty early, and those that were awake weren't really conscious.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath a walked up to the boy's room. She looked around the pig sty that the boys lived in and shivered, Hermione was a bit of a neat freak. Hermione cautiously looked around at the beds, looking for the lump that was Remus. Just then, a large ringing sound was heard in the room, followed by a very high-pitched scream.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room with her hands clasped over her mouth. Four bleary-eyed boys were sitting upright and staring at her in confusion.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to Remus." Hermione squeaked.

"Couldn't you wait until lunch?" Sirius growled. Hermione was surprised at his hostility.

"It's important." Hermione mumbled.

"Just give me a minute." Remus interrupted, "I'll meet you in the common room."

Hermione nodded and walked down the stairs, where she waited. It didn't take long until Remus was downstairs. Hermione dragged him out the portrait and down the hall where Sev was waiting.

He was leaning against the wall and glaring at the younger students that passed by him, after they had passed a small smile would grace his face, proving that he took pleasure in scaring the younger students. Hermione figured what caused him amusement was the look on the kids' faces.

Hermione pushed Remus forward; he froze when he caught sight of Severus. Sure, in theory, he was prepared to be nice to him, but it would be harder to execute. Severus noticed Hermione and Remus coming and he straightened up. He was expecting a fight.

A long, awkward pause engulfed the three. "So what was so important?" Remus asked.

Hermione got the book out of her bag and flipped to the page with the prophecy on it. She handed the book to Remus. He read it. As he read it Hermione studied his expression.

He seemed confused, then cautious and then incredulous. "There's a prophecy about us?" He asked, his voice as incredulous as his expression. Hermione nodded.

"It seems like there is." She said.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows? That would explain why he was being so weird…" Remus said.

"I didn't even think of Dumbledore. And I don't think we should. I think that we should keep this between us." Hermione said. "I wouldn't even have told you Remus but I think that you have a right to know it is, after all, partly about you."

"But mainly about you," Remus added, "so I think you should have the final say on this."

Hermione smiled and gave a quick hug to Remus. "Thanks! Now we should get to class. Remember Remus, don't tell a soul! That goes for you to Sev." Hermione grabbed the book from Remus, stuck it into her bag, and took off down the hall.

Hermione spent the rest of the week in a blur. She spent a lot of time with Remus and Severus in the library. Remus wasn't always with them, but he was there quite a bit. Remus and Severus got along rather well; they had a sort of cease-fire agreement. They weren't hostile towards one another but they weren't exceedingly kind to each other either. Hermione and Severus were nearly inseparable during the day. They ate together in the kitchens (Hermione soon became acquainted with a lot of House Elves and she calmed down about the whole 'slavery' thing) and they spent plenty of time in the library.

Their friendship caused quite a bit of chaos in Hogwarts. Students were outrage, teachers were amazed and the ghosts were flabbergasted. Never before had the two houses who hated each other so much foster a friendship. This was unheard of! Slytherins and Gryffindors should be at each others' throats. All of the teachers thought it was some elaborate scheme, they were on edge for the whole week, looking for something suspicious. Sirius actually got caught trying to pull a prank. He was given detention.

It was Severus who suggested the 'tutoring'. He finally got around to the whole time-travel amnesia discussion and he said that he would help Hermione the best he could. Remus joined into the tutor sessions. They happened after class for an hour or two, it was an impromptu thing and very informal. Severus was determined to teach her everything that she would ever need to know. Basically, he taught her everything he could from the past six years of his life at Hogwarts, not to mention the things he learned on his own.

Hermione researched on her own too, mostly about Therianthropes and about Grindelwald. She also had Severus and Remus tell her what they knew about Voldemort, she had to know what she was up against.

Sirius and James weren't very tolerant of Remus' friendship with Hermione and Severus, but, for once Remus stood up for himself against the two. He was no longer concerned on whether he was liked or not. He and Hermione shared something. She knew what it was like to turn into something that she had no control over. Being an animagus isn't the same thing, you willing change at anytime you wish. Being a werewolf (or Therianthrope) means having no control. Whenever the full moon comes up you change whether you want to or not. Hermione understood that, James and Sirius never would.

Hermione found herself looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. She couldn't wait to go on her date. Just the thought made Hermione want to bounce up and down, squealing while clapping her hands together very fast.

Friday finally came. Classes blurred by in a frenzy of note taking. Severus and Hermione met at a tree near the lake as previously arranged because it was nice outside, a bit chilly but nice enough that the fresh air was worth it. Hermione brought along a blanket and a small basket of food that the House Elves gave to her.

She and Severus worked on their homework. They both worked quietly and studiously, they knew that putting it off wasn't going to help and they both enjoyed having the weekend free (although Hermione would probably spend a few more hours on her essays, to make sure they were as perfect as they could be).

They were joined by Remus an hour later; he was on his way to the quidditch pitch to watch James and Sirius practice. He grabbed a sandwich from the basket and asked Severus a question on a potion that he was brewing in class that was giving him troubles and Sev gave him a tip that would fix the problem that Remus was having.

When Remus left Severus and Hermione began a conversation about quidditch. It was strange for Hermione because she never really liked sports, she was more concerned with learning. Severus was surprisingly into the sport, she had no idea that he was so excited about it.

"Why aren't you on the team?" Hermione finally asked. "If you love it so much, shouldn't you be doing it?"

Severus stared out at the lake and avoided Hermione's gaze. He hated when the conversation got so personal. Usually at this point Hermione would change the subject or ask a different question. He waited for that while he stared out at the lake. He saw the squid swimming beneath the surface…

"Are you going to tell why you aren't on the team? I'd really like to know."

Severus sighed. Apparently she wasn't going to back off today. He didn't know if he should answer her or not. She would probably resent him if he didn't, but he thought that she would understand if he didn't tell her. Severus ducked his head and his hair acted as a curtain between them. He watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't get along with my house." He finally answered. "They tolerate me because of Lucius Malfoy, who took a liking to me while he was in Hogwarts. I tried out for the team but they only let the ''in crowd' play. So now I watch, which is fine with me. I still fly so that's good enough for me."

"Is flying fun for you?" Hermione asked, she couldn't imagine that being so high in the sky with wind ripping at your sides could be seen as fun.

"It's exhilarating." Severus answered. "You may think it's crazy but I really like the idea that I could die at any second. When you're up so high and the only thing keeping you there it that piece of wood, nothing gets your adrenaline pumping like that. It's also amazing that your life is in your hands. It's up to you and your skill."

"Wow, that's kind of amazing." Hermione whispered. She was captivated by the joy that was portrayed on his face. He lit up from the inside. "I want to try flying again." Hermione decided. "Will you take me?"

Severus glanced at Hermione's face and their eyes met. A slow smile flitted across his face. "Yeah, and I won't let you get hurt like before. I'll take care of you." Severus said, his voice low and solemn. Hermione knew that she could trust her life with Severus, he was now invested in Hermione's future and that made Hermione unbelievably happy.

Soon, their impromptu picnic was over, clouds rolled in and blocked the sun that they were fortunate to have. Hermione started packing up and Severus grabbed her heavy book bag and put it over his shoulder and grabbed the basket. He went to grab his book bag but it was already over Hermione's shoulder. Severus shrugged and grabbed the blanket. He bundled it up in an attempt to hide his shaking hands.

Hermione saw him grab her bag and it was such a sweet move that she had to clamp her mouth shut to stop herself from squealing. He was being so chivalrous. Hermione grabbed the blanket from Severus and laced her fingers through his.

Holding hands with Severus was so natural. His hands were large and warm and they cradled her hand in a way that was so sweet, as if she were fragile. It was nice to feel fragile while she was being protected by a man with a physique like Severus'.

Saturday morning could not come fast enough. Hermione was awake an hour before she usually wakes up so she had plenty of time to kill. Hermione went through her trunk and could not find anything to wear. It was a disaster. Hermione was tearing through her trunk and flinging the clothes that were not good enough aside.

"Marie? Marie!?" called a voice from the bottom of the staircase. If Hermione remembered correctly, Marie was the name of one of the girls that she shared the room with. She heard footsteps on the stairs and a tall, redheaded girl entered the room.

The girl entered the room and was startled to see only Hermione in the room.

"Marie and Valerie went down to breakfast together." Hermione informed the girl.

"Oh." The girl looked about the room again, taking note of the clothes strewn across the room. "I'm Lily, by the way." She said. She stepped forward and stuck out her hand. Hermione shook it.

"Hermione." She said simply, knowing that Lily knew who she was, "You're dating James, aren't you?"

Lily nodded. "We've been dating for a couple of months now." Lily told her. "It's so strange because I used to hate him."

Hermione nodded. "James used to hate me," Hermione said, "but then he didn't and now he does. Again."

Lily nodded. "James told me about it."

An awkward silence blossomed in the room. Both girls did not really know each other and the people they were dating (Hermione wandered, was she officially dating Severus now?) hated each other. Did that mean that they couldn't be friends?

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I can't find anything to wear to Hogsmeade. I'm going with Severus and I want to look good. But, nothing I own is good enough." Hermione told her miserably. She looked around the room and sighed in dismay at all of the ugly clothing.

Lily laughed and began to survey the room. "I know it seems that way now. When I went on my first date with James I nearly set fire to my entire wardrobe! If it weren't for Marie I never would have gotten a perfect outfit picked out."

Lily surveyed the mound of clothes that decorated the room and then she studied Hermione. Then she set to work. By the time that Lily picked out an outfit Hermione was on the verge of hyperventilating. As far as Hermione knew, this was her first date.

Lily picked out a plush, pale pink sweater and a pair of black pants. The pink enhanced her complexion (according to Lily, Hermione had no idea what she was talking about) and the sweater hugged her body in the right way. It hid the things that needed to be hid (Hermione's flabby tummy) and embellished the things that needed embellishing (her rather modest chest size).

Hermione wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and put all of her clothes back into the trunk. Then, Lily attacked her with a make up brush. Lily added very little make up and did this trick with her wand that made her normally untamable hair silky smooth.

Lily sat on the bed and watched Hermione pace in front of her. There was another half hour until Hermione was supposed to meet Severus. Lily began to chatter about being Head Girl and the responsibilities that it entailed. Then she began to talk about the teachers she had and what she thought of them. All of her pointless chatter made Hermione stop pacing and made her heart beat a bit slower. She found Lily a good conversationalist. And, almost before she knew it, it was time to go meet Severus.


	13. Of Fluff and Broomsticks

* * *

**Chapter 13 -- Of Fluff and Broomsticks**

The rendezvous point was already pre-ordained to be at the bottom of the staircase

The rendezvous point was already pre-ordained to be at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione hurriedly walked through the halls of Hogwarts, anxious for her date to begin. On the way she greeted a few students that she had become aquatinted with. She marveled how easily she navigated the halls of Hogwarts and thought back to when she first arrived at Hogwarts and how lost she was.

She finally entered the corridor that led to the staircase that would lead her to her date. She stopped in her tracks. She heard the rather distinct sounds of two people moaning.

Hermione felt appalled. What kind of person would do that sort of thing in a routinely used corridor? They could have at least had the courtesy to find an abandoned class room or something. I almost turned around and took a different root, one less direct and one that would keep me from Severus. But, as she was so excited about going on her date, she decided to just walk past the couple.

Hermione squared her shoulders and began to walk, rather a bit faster but that doesn't really matter. She briskly walked past the snogging couple, set on not looking at them. But, she couldn't help it. She had to look.

She saw a dark haired teenage boy wrapped around a blonde teenage girl. Hermione stopped walking. Slowly, she turned her head; her body still facing forward and her right foot extended to take a step, and examined the pair that was snogging intently. Was that…? No, it couldn't be. She peered closer and tried to distinguish the boy's facial features in the dim light.

Yup, that was, in fact, Sirius Black.

Hermione shook her head and continued walking. Of course it was Sirius, who else would it be? Hermione wished that he wouldn't do that right in the open, find an abandoned classroom or something at least. He'll probably get caught and Gryffindor House will lose points.

Hermione finally reached the stair case (without encountering any other snogging students) and she raced down the stairs glancing all around the ground floor for Severus.

There he was! Leaning against the wall at the base of the stairs. E was wearing a pair of black slacks and a plush, emerald green sweater that made Hermione want to run her fingers over it.

He looked up and saw her staring. "Close your mouth," Severus suggested, "it wouldn't do if you started drooling."

Hermione blushed and closed her mouth as suggested. It was embarrassing that she was caught staring at his physique. She was just surprised at how muscular he was (in a lean way, he was kind of a nerd). Those school robes of his revealed nothing.

Severus examined Hermione's apparel once she stood before him. Hermione's blush deepened at his scrutiny.

"You are looking absolutely lovely today. Very ravishing," Severus murmured. He placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"What a charmer you are Mr. Snape," Hermione murmured in reply. She allowed Severus to guide her out the doors.

Hermione was prepared to walk to Hogsmeade like the other students but was surprised to see that Severus had arranged a different mode of transportation.

Hermione was led towards an ornate carriage that was led by skeletal horses with leathery wings. Hermione was intrigued b the horses but didn't get a chance to ask about them until she was in the carriage.

"The threstals?"

"Is that what it's called?" Hermione asked. She muttered the word to herself a few times so she could remember to research them back at Hogwarts.

"You can see them?" Severus asked, looking troubled.

"Umm… Yeah, I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?" Hermione questioned.

"You can only see them if you saw someone die," Severus informed her. Hermione gaped at him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Severus asked. He leaned forward and put his hand on her knee in concern.

"How could I have forgotten that?" Hermione asked, her voice hollow and her face anguished.

"I don't think you had a choice in the matter," Sev consoled.

Hermione shook her head. Let the past stay in the past, for now. When her memories came back she will deal with them then. But for now, she will focus on her date.

* * *

The carriage stopped and Severus got out first (so he could help Hermione get out). When Hermione got out of the carriage she stared at the shop that they had stopped in front of. It was Madame Puddifoots.

Hermione and Sev entered the tea shop. Hermione felt uncomfortable immediately. It was small, cramped, and overly frilly. There were also golden cherubs throwing pink confetti. The only people in the shop seemed to be couples. It also made Hermione throw up a little in her mouth, the taste was probably going to make the tea taste even worse than it already did.

She was sure that Severus felt the same way but he was conned into thinking that this place was romantic. Hermione and Severus found a table and ordered some tea. Then they sat in uncomfortable silence as couples around them flirted and, occasionally, snogged.

They made stinted conversation and sipped their tea. Finally, Hermione addressed the issue.

"This is really weird."

Severus nodded in agreement.

"It was better when we were just hanging out in the library." Hermione continued, "I think that we shouldn't have to try so hard to be a couple. And I definitely think that we should never, ever come here again."

"I am in complete agreement with you." Severus stood up, reached into his pocket and drew out a few coins, and left them on the table. They both walked out the door with a strong sense of relief.

Hermione and Sev wandered around the town for a few hours. Hermione bought a beautiful black and gold pheasant-feather quill at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Severus insisted on carrying the bag, which Hermione thought was endearing and cute. Hermione didn't tell him that she thought this though; he would surely stop carrying it immediately and sulk for the rest of the evening.

They got drinks at the Three Broomsticks and they finally felt comfortable together.

It was kind of late whenever Severus and Hermione returned back at Hogwarts. Severus walked Hermione up through the castle, even though the Slytherin Dormitories were bound to be in the Dungeons. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady Portrait.

"I had a good time," Hermione informed Severus.

"Me too."

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said. Severus nodded, making no move to leave despite the obvious goodbye. Hermione made no move to leave either.

Severus stepped closer and stared into Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt magnetically tugged towards Severus. Soon they were close enough that Hermione felt heat radiating from Severus' body. He leaned down and angled his head towards her. His intentions were clear enough.

Hermione lifted her head up and closed her eyes. She felt Severus' soft lips touch hers and she felt an electric shock throughout her body. She opened her eyes and looked into Severus' dark eyes. He pulled away and smiled softly. Hermione grinned sheepishly and looked down at her shoes, which magically became very interesting.

Severus lifted her head up by the chin and placed another kiss on her lips and another on her forehead. Then he murmured a quiet goodbye and turned around and left, leaving Hermione wishing for more.

Hermione sighed happily and went into the common room. To her surprise the common room was basically empty; the only people in it were Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. (She briefly wandered what they bribed the other students to get the room to themselves.) Hermione smiled at Remus and was about to go up to her bed when Sirius made a comment that stopped her short.

"So I see you had a good time." He remarked snidely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione inquired.

"I think you bloody well know what I mean." He spat.

"No, I really don't, enlighten me."

"Please, we saw you kissing Snivelus!" Sirius exclaimed.

Hermione didn't even want to know how they did it. "You were spying on me?" She asked incredulously.

"I think the term muggles use is 'duh'," Sirius replied.

"You son of a bitch," Hermione hissed. "I can't believe you would do that! Don't you have any morals?" Hermione seethed.

Some people may think that Hermione was overreacting but she valued her privacy greatly.

"You were in the middle of the corridor, what did you expect?!"

"Oh, you should know about making out in the middle of a corridor. Who are you to talk?!" Hermione countered.

"What are you talking about?!" Sirius questioned.

"I saw you this morning with your blonde hussy!" Hermione hissed.

Sirius was quiet for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Hussy?" He wheezed, amused.

"Shut Up!" Hermione screeched. "I am sick of you and you're attitude!"

Sirius didn't say anything for awhile. Then he muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, her voice deathly calm.

"Nothing…"

"Tell me!" Hermione demanded.

"I said. 'Is it a full moon already?'" Sirius told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remus always gets pissy around the Full Moon, I figured it was the same with you."

Hermione thought about what he said and then groaned.

"What?" Remus asked, having come to stand near Hermione and Sirius.

"I just realized something." Hermione said with a giggle. "Now, I have to worry about two times of the month."

* * *

Once again Marra Walmoush stood before her clan. A crisis has cropped up in the East, their sister clan is having a crisis that they need help with, something about a renegade member. The situation was dire because if anyone came out of hiding the whole population would be at jeopardy.

So an important decision had to be made.

Did they go after the renegade and risk exposure, or leave the new therianthrope by itself and risk discovery?

Marra settled into her chair at the front of the meeting room, it was sure to be a long argument.

In the end, they decided to go East, it was less likely that the young Therianthrope would be discovered until next month.

* * *

Hermione put the finishing touches on her last essay. It was a Sunday evening and Hermione had finished her essays from the week, about two hours ago. She's been putting 'the finishing touches' on these essays since then.

Hermione wasn't the kind of person who craved adventure. She would rather not jump from that cliff, she preferred reading, thank you very much. But right now, that cliff looked pretty appetizing, so to speak. She was clearly getting a case of cabin fever. Things have been going pretty smoothly since Hermione's argument with Sirius.

She looked over at Remus who was reading a novel that his grandmother (who was never sick) had sent him. Apparently they had a close relationship…

Severus was reading one of his potion tomes that he found fascinating.

Hermione sighed, loudly. Remus turned his page and Severus didn't move a muscle. She leaned back in her chair and ostentatiously put her feet on the table, right in front of them. Then, she sighed again.

Remus grabbed his bookmark and closed his book, Severus remained stoic.

"What?" Remus asked, resigned.

Hermione held her finger up at Remus and glared at Severus. She sighed again but he didn't do anything. Suddenly, she got a wicked smile on her face. Remus saw it and quickly muttered something about looking for a book….

Hermione stood up and stood behind Severus. He continued reading as if he didn't notice. Hermione placed her hands on his wide shoulders and dipped them down beneath his robes, feeling the crisp fabric of his shirt. Gently, she began to knead the knotted muscles. Severus tensed but did not put his book down, which was Hermione's goal.

She dipped her head down and began to kiss his neck lightly and sensually. Hermione felt a little awkward, continuing raining kisses down the pale neck, but she let her body take control. But she stopped and just rested her neck in the crook of his. Hermione's hand stopped their massaging, she was content with just the sound of his pulse in her ear, the smell cologne and potion ingredients; content with just Severus.

She was listening to his breathing. Then she began to lightly nip at his neck and the part of exposed shoulder that she had access too. Finally giving into her, Severus snapped his book shut and flung it away from him suddenly, startling his girlfriend. She started the pull away, but Severus grabbed her wrist firmly, his eyes never leaving hers.

He pulled her towards him and she awkwardly slid onto his lap. They were only dating (officially) for a day, so she felt kind of slutty. But she didn't care; she had wanted to do this with Severus for a while.

Severus lifted his hand a placed it on her neck. He fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he pulled her closer. Their lips met and Hermione felt the electric shock surge through her body. Severus ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Cautiously, she gave him permission and complied. Severus seemed to know what he was doing, which made her happy as he seemed to be making her body remember as well.

They kissed until Hermione felt as if her lungs would explode. She broke the kiss and stared at Severus' eyes. They seemed darker than usual. Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on the edge of his mouth.

Severus pulled her head down for another kiss.

Something surged through Hermione's body and coursed through her veins. She kissed him again, knocking their teeth together in her frantic effort to explore Severus's mouth. Alas, his nose got in the way, not that Hermione minded of course. She had always found his nose to be very sexy. However, during all of this, she failed to notice the presence behind them.

Somebody was clearing their throat loudly. Hermione broke the kiss once more and glanced behind her.

Madame Pince was standing behind them, a scowl on her face. "This is not a brothel! This is a library!" She screeched. "Get out and do that somewhere else!"

Hermione and Severus quickly packed up their materials and ran out of the library, trying to hold back laughter.

It didn't take long until Remus caught up with them, his bag lighter than normal because Hermione and Severus grabbed his stuff as well.

"Well," asked Remus, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Severus replied. "I was all set on staying in the library all day but someone _had_ to get us kicked out." He glared pointedly at Hermione who laughed and waved the accusation away.

"You helped Severus," Hermione reminded him.

Severus laughed and pulled Hermione close to him and put his arm around her shoulder. Hermione put her arm around Sev's waist and they continued walking, not really sure where they were going.

Then, the perfect idea came to Hermione. "Why don't we go flying?"

Remus agreed with Hermione's idea and Severus was okay with the suggestion.

"I'm going to put my bag away and get my broom. I'll meet you guys at the pitch," Severus said.

Hermione and Remus went up to the Gryffindor common room where they stowed their bags. Remus got the broom that he got for Christmas.

Hermione, broom-less (the broom she got for Christmas had broken in her accident), went down to the Quidditch Pitch with Remus and was not surprised to see Severus already there. He was holding two brooms in his hands and smiling broadly at them as they approached.

Severus handed Hermione the nicer looking broom and all three mounted their sticks. Remus shot into the air, as did Severus. Hermione was breathing deeply and evenly, trying to convince herself that she was _not_ terrified, despite the fact that she was.

Hermione gripped the broom tightly and kicked off of the ground. She could feel the wind rush past her as she ascended into the air. When she stopped moving upwards she cautiously opened her eyes and looked around her, Severus and Remus where both higher than she was.

Hermione cautiously moved her broom in the way that Sirius had taught her and moved, rather jerkily. She moved her broom the way that Sirius taught her until she was level with Severus, who had been watching her.

"You know," he said, "that if you move your broom like this," He demonstrated a movement to Hermione that made him glide upwards smoothly, "you move much easier," He called down to her.

Hermione replicated his movement and found she moved much easier.

"The way you were maneuvering your broom makes it much easier to fall off," Severus informed her. He then proceeded in showing her many movements that would make flying easy and enjoyable.

Soon, she was zooming around the pitch worry free. She and Severus raced from one end to the other and Sev let her win. Then, she and Remus raced to the other side. Then, Remus took out a tennis ball and he and Sev began tossing it back and forth. Hermione did not join in on the throwing because she did not yet feel comfortable letting go of the broom.

Soon, the sun was setting. They were flying all through lunch and Hermione was starving. She landed carefully and Remus landed a few feet away from her and Severus landed between them. Hermione began to walk towards Severus but her legs felt like jelly. She shook them a bit and the boys looked at her like she just grew another head.

"What? My legs feel all wobbly."

They both roared with laughter.

She stormed away on her unsteady legs in mock anger. They both followed soon after and apologized. She laughed at them when they looked aghast after she told them that she was faking her anger.

"Come on guys," She said, "let's go get something to eat."

And that's what they did.

* * *

Time passed, as if has a habit of doing, and Hermione was never happier. It wasn't until one particular night that things started getting… not so good.

Hermione couldn't sleep on a Saturday night. She went down into the common room with a book that she borrowed from Remus, one of the ones that his grandmother sent him, and curled up on the couch and read by firelight.

A while later she heard steps coming from the boy's staircase. It was Sirius.

He saw Hermione and stopped. He almost went back up the stairs but at the last minute decided to confront Hermione.

He sat across from Hermione and stared at her until she put her book away.

"What do you want Sirius?"

"I just have one question for you," He said.

Hermione waited for him to ask it but he didn't. "Well?" She prompted.

"Why did you have to pick Severus?" He asked, his voice cracking and revealing his anguish.

Hermione took a deep breath; she didn't know how to answer his question. But, she would do the best she could.


	14. Deception Revealed

**Chapter 14 – Deception Revealed**

Hermione bowed her head and tried to conjure up the perfect words to Sirius' question. But the truth was, there was no perfect answer. She would hurt him no matter what. Her mind flashed back to the conversation she had with James. He had told her not to hurt Sirius, and what did she do? Exactly what she said she wouldn't.

"Look," she began, hating how harsh her voice sounded, "it just wasn't meant to be between us. After what happened during the last full moon we weren't friends. Severus was there for me, even after I told him about you-know-what.

"And you and I are much too different Sirius, Severus and I can talk about everything, but you and I talk about hardly anything and it seems as if we're having the same conversation over and over again."

Sirius stared at her for what seemed to be a long time before replying, "What about opposites attracting then? So what if we are a bit different, I really like you and I thought that you felt the same way..."

"I'm sorry Sirius, but it never would have worked out between us. It just was not meant to be."

"Just be careful then," Sirius said genially and in a big-brother sort of way, "Snape is bound to screw up and hurt you. And I won't be below saying I told you so when that time occurs."

Hermione stood up and clasped hands with Sirius. They weren't feuding anymore and Hermione felt that Sirius would bounce back soon enough. He did have scads of blonde bimbos at his beck and call after all.

Sirius picked up the book that Hermione had sat down. "Is this Mooney's?" He questioned. Hermione nodded. "It's not bad," Sirius informed Hermione, "I didn't quite like the ending though."

* * *

Severus donned the long black robe that he had been granted the week before. Slowly, he was rising in rank, past the men that have been in service for years. With his news, he would surely be elevated in ranks, maybe even granted a mask.

If only Lily could see him now. She would surely be impressed at how he had become someone to be respected and feared.

Severus entered the room that the Dark Lord used as his 'office'. This is where he conducted business.

Severus quickly noticed that the Dark Lord had gathered his inner circle for this meeting, for which Severus was glad. At first, Severus thought that the Dark Lord hadn't taken his message seriously, but could now see that he had.

Severus bowed before his Lord, his forehead touching the floor in respect. He did not move until his Lord ordered him to. He could tell that he was pleased with Severus.

"My Lord," Severus bowed once again before talking and as he spoke he kept his eyes trained respectfully lowered, "I bring you news of great importance.

"I have discovered a prophecy that is disturbingly coming true. I believe that it involves you and students in Hogwarts." Severus remained quiet as the Dark Lord contemplated this news.

Severus heard a rustling and saw the Dark Lord rise. His Lord glided around the table and stood before Severus.

"Let me see your eyes," He murmured silkily.

Severus knew that the Dark Lord would penetrate his mind so he dropped his defenses and met the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Severus was aware of Voldemort sifting through his memories, of the moment where Hermione informed him of what she was, to reading the prophecy, and of the kiss that he and Hermione shared in the library. The Dark Lord tested his memories, trying to prove the validity of them.

When he was satisfied with the memories he withdrew from Severus' mind.

"I am impressed," Voldemort murmured. "You have brought me information of vital importance." Voldemort was now walking back to his seat, as he sat down he gestured for one of his members to step forward.

"McNair, contact Thaddeus and request a new mask. When you have done that prepare one of the extra rooms, it seems as if we have a new member in our circle."

Severus bowed his head. He was surprised; he had expected a mask, not a room! And certainly not to have been induced into Voldemort's inner circle, at least not so quickly.

"The rest of you, leave us. I wish to speak to Severus alone."

The Death Eaters of the Dark Lord's inner circle complied with his request and left the room. Severus could sense the surprise of the group; they had not expected someone so young and inexperienced to be inducted.

"Severus, I'd like you to keep an eye on this… Hermione girl. I see you've already begun a relationship with this girl. Very wise decision."

Severus bowed his head in thanks of the praise. He felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt in his stomach but he repressed it. Voldemort gestured for him to leave and Severus complied with the command, after bowing deeply once again.

Voldemort watched the young man leave. He contemplated his next move before summoning a group of men. He swiftly gave them their orders and watched them scurry around the compound, preparing for their night.

* * *

When Hermione woke up in the morning she didn't feel quite right. She got dressed and went downstairs and ran right into Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me Miss. Granger."

Hermione followed McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. She was ushered up the steps and she sat in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore greeted. Hermione nodded her own greeting, she was feeling increasingly nauseous.

"We decided that because this is your first transformation that we had prior knowledge of that we should place you somewhere for that transformation. Unfortunately we do not find it wise to place you and Remus in the same location. This left us with a problem of where to put you. We finally came up with the Gamekeeper's hut. We are not particularly fond of this arrangement so we are going to try to find a better place to put you next month," Dumbledore informed her.

Hermione kept wondering who the 'we' he was talking about was. Dumbledore looked at her expectantly if waiting for her opinion. Which Hermione thought was odd because Dumbledore didn't seem like the kind of guy who cared about your opinion.

"Sounds good," Hermione lied. Really, she didn't want to be locked up for her transformation. She really wanted to run and jump. She knew that she wouldn't like being locked up. But, she knew that saying that would mean nothing.

* * *

Hermione thought that Dumbledore had been exaggerating things when he said that the gamekeeper lived in a hut, but, he was not. Hut was actually a very apt description. Hermione stood in front of it with McGonagall beside her. Hermione glanced over at McGonagall who was studiously ignoring Hermione's looks, and for a good reason.

Hermione was outraged. They were locking her in there? Fully transformed she would probably not have any room to move. Maybe that was the plan…

Hermione sighed as McGonagall opened the door and ushered her in. Hermione sat down on an oversized chair and stared at the one roomed hut. There was a giant bed in one corner covered in a patchwork quilt and a fire in the fireplace in the other corner. The table was in the middle of the room and it was oversized, like the rest of the 'house'.

She wondered who would live in such a place. Hermione would never have been able to stand living in such enclosed quarters. Hermione got off of the uncomfortable wooden chair and lay down in the bed. It wasn't very uncomfortable but it wasn't anything at all like the beds in the dormitories.

Hermione closed her eyes; she would spend all day in this cabin. McGonagall will bring her lunch and dinner and would let her out in the morning.

_Hermione was approaching the cabin carrying a large red-head who was periodically throwing up slugs. A boy with glasses and black hair was supporting the red-head as well. They knocked on the door to the cabin and a large man answered._

Hermione jolted awake, surprised that she had fallen asleep. She got off of the bed and opened the door that was being knocked on. McGonagall was there, but she wasn't alone. Remus was with her. Hermione opened the door further and Remus, holding the food, came in.

"Only a half-hour," McGonagall half warned half reminded Remus. He nodded and closed the door.

"So why aren't you locked up somewhere?" Hermione asked Remus. She was rather mad that he didn't have to sit in a hut like her. He gets a whole freaking house.

"At first, I was forced into the house the whole day of the full moon. I was observed and it was decided that 'I wasn't harmful to the other students' until lunch time, which is when I started getting cranky and snappy."

"Is that what they're going to do to me?" Hermione asked Remus.

"I can only assume," Remus replied, "but you know what it means to assume."

"No, I don't."

"Spell it out, Hermione."

Just then McGonagall stuck her head into the one-room hut and told Remus that it was time to leave. And then, Hermione was alone again, waiting out the rest of the day on her own.

She spent most of the time thinking of what she'd rather be doing. The thing she most wanted right now was to see Severus, her boyfriend. She remembered all of the time that they spent in the library. That's where she wanted to be right now, in her favorite place in the world with her favorite person.

It seemed like the day went on and on. She knew, logically, that time does not actually speed up when you are happy, nor does it slow down when you are miserable and bored.

But, at times like this, it did seem like it. Hermione took to pacing around the room. She found that as she thought of Dumbledore and his banishment of her she walked quite a bit faster. It was because, of course, that she was angry at the wizard who was purported to have so much knowledge and yet was so daft and arrogant. He thought that he was so wise so his decisions were always correct.

It infuriated Hermione. What made her so angry was the fact that everyone seemed mesmerized by the man, they could not think to criticize him or not follow an order he issued. Sure, Dumbledore was nice enough to Hermione when she first arrived but she began to feel that that was a ruse, a farce.

Maybe Hermione was just being sore about being locked up like an animal. That probably was it. She saw no other reason to dislike Dumbledore other than the way he locked her up in this small hut. And, in retrospect, that was only because he was trying to protect the other students. Is the safety of the other students less important than her feelings?

Hermione paced the rest of the day away. The only exception was a brief break to eat her dinner.

By the time that the sun was beginning to disappear she felt tired. She sat on the bed and stared out of the curtained window that was near the front door.

Despite her apprehensiveness of her next transformation she was looking forward to it. She could not help but to remember how it felt to stretch out and run freely. It felt as if she could stretch out completely in her other form. It was like the itch in her back was finally relived after what seemed like ages.

Hermione waited as the sky got darker and darker. She waited for the moon. It was finally time to change. She stood and brushed back the curtain, so she could see her moon better. She stared at the fullness of the moon in the sky. And then, she was lost to the beast within.

**--**

My body shudders one last time as I finish my transformation. I am aware of my surroundings and of what I am and once was. It is an odd sort of experience, to be ensconced in such a foreign body and yet feel absolutely at home. I stretch myself at length and wonder how my first experience was so different.

I remember the experience of my first transformation well enough, enough to know that I wasn't as sound in my mind as last time. Maybe the first transformation was part of the transition. Like it had to happen in that way to make me so aware now? Who really knows though?

I stretched myself out fully, well, as fully as I could in this tiny one-room hut. It was not nearly as good as what it would feel like to be outside.

The desire to be outside, in the fresh air, was overwhelming. I could almost feel the ground beneath my paws. I yearned to see the moon and to run underneath it on the earth.

I contemplated the door and its structural integrity. I was not very apt to violent outbreaks but I longed to have the moon on my back so I would make it possible. Despite the repercussions, I would do what I wanted. I backed up the best I could and lunged at the door.

I hit it with my massive paws and I felt the wood of the door splinter. I backed up once more and lunged at it again. The wood of the door broke, and I was free.

I walked through the door but some invisible barrier stopped me. I backed up and leaped through the door frame. I was thrown backwards and landed in a heap on top of the table. I heard the wood crack, but the table stayed intact.

I growled in frustration and broke through a window, but I failed to break outside. I let out a loud and piercing cry. It seems that I will have no fun tonight. I lay down in front of the open front door among the splinters and chunks of wood and I whine. It was a pitiful sound and I am not proud that it came from me, but, I was in mourning, mourning of the time that I could be running free but am instead spending imprisoned. It is not a time of pride.

**--**

Sirius raced alongside Mooney, and it really was Mooney, there was no part of Remus left inside of that werewolf, and howled at the moon along with him. He had not seen Hermione yet, but he figured it was only a matter of time. Sirius dodged a tree and saw Mooney change directions in the corner of his eye.

He spun around swiftly and raced after the retreating back of his werewolf friend.

Mooney seemed more restless tonight than normal. Like he was waiting for something big to happen, Sirius could only imagine that the big thing Mooney was waiting for was his encounter with Hermione.

Sirius was also looking forward to this meeting. He was anxious to see how they reacted to each other. Would the two mortal enemies immediately jump at each other and try to tear each other's throats out, or, will they frolic through the Forbidden Forest together, best friends till the end?

Sirius was leaning towards the former, if he was being honest with himself. He hoped that they wouldn't try to kill each other, they were his friends after all, but he found it hard to believe that two enemies would immediately forsake their species just because they bonded.

You may think that Sirius was being a cynic, but he was merely being realistic.

Sirius had just caught up to Mooney when he saw a red flash in the distance. It looked like it was close to where James was. Sirius had a hard decision to make then; does he leave one friend in search of the other when both are possibly in life threatening situations?

Sirius made one of his famous snap decisions. He turned and raced towards the red light. He entered a clearing and his heart stopped for a moment. A stag was on its back surrounded by tall hooded figures, many of which held wands pointed towards the stag.

Sirius raced towards one of the hooded figures, aiming for his throat. He saw a flash and then felt his body stiffen. He was stunned, quite literally. He fell to the ground and hoped he wouldn't be killed.

Sirius looked around the clearing at the group of disorganized and confused men. They seemed to be discussing something in whispers and Sirius heard most of their words.

"Okay, group two will fan through this sector of the forest and look for the Therianthrope. Remember, you must be cautious because the werewolf is loose as well."

"What do we do if we find it?" asked a faceless shroud of a man.

"Which it?" inquired another.

"Either one I suppose."

"Capture the Therianthrope, the Dark Lord wishes to interrogate it; he wishes to see if there are any others. You may kill the werewolf."

Sirius was filled with rage. He wanted to break free from his bondage and attack and kill the men who wish to hurt his friends. Sirius was so overcome with rage that he almost missed the movement to his left. A large form seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sirius recognized the blob.

Peter!!

Sirius saw Peter raise his wand. He pointed towards Sirius and performed the counter-curse. He leapt to his feet and quickly took out the closest man. He bit into his legs with such violence that it didn't take very long until he felt blood trickling around his teeth.

Just then, Mooney jumped into the clearing and began growling so frighteningly that Sirius saw some men actually run away. Sirius didn't have time to laugh in their faces however because he was too busy crippling other men. He saw Peter stunning men from his hiding spot in the trees. Sirius took a few blows throughout the miniature battle.

He was kicked quite a few times and once his fur was caught on fire. He howled in outrage and disengaged the man swiftly. His adrenaline was pumping and all he could see was the black of the night and the red of blood; his, the men's, Mooney's, and James'.

When the commotion died down Sirius transformed out of his dog guise and examined the fallen. He was surprised to see the faces of his classmates. Most of them were Slytherins but two were Ravenclaws.

Sirius, James and Peter converged in the middle of the clearing. Sirius was overcome by emotion. All though they had all survived their classmates had betrayed them, so this was not a moment of joy. Sirius had also almost died. He was so overrun with emotion that the only thing he could do was clasp Peter in a hug and hold onto him tightly.

Peter, the most cowardly one of them had saved them all.

After they had all recovered from their ordeal they levitated the unconscious bodies of their classmates to the edge of the forest. Then, James went back into the forest to keep an eye on Mooney, who they could hear thrashing around in the forest.

Sirius and Peter both worked together to get the bodies into a more concealed location, then, Peter went into the castle to find help, preferably McGonagall and Dumbledore, while Sirius guarded the bodies. Sirius felt disturbed by referring to his classmates as 'the bodies' because it felt as if they were dead. And they might as well be. They were planning on killing one of his best mates and capturing another.

Not to mention the fact that they were obviously serving Voldemort.

Sirius saw the approaching figures before it registered what it was. Then his brain processed the information, Sirius felt out of sorts because of the night he had, and jumped up and waved over the help that had come.

McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and a few House Elves all levitated a body and transported them to the Hospital wing. Sirius followed, numb. He briefly noticed that the sun had begun to come up.

When they got to the Hospital Wing he was forced into a bed and he gratefully and ungracefully fell into the bed and slept.

**--**

Hermione awoke curled on the quilted bed. She had fallen asleep in the moment after she transformed back into her human self. She had been up all night listening to the noises of the forest. She heard a commotion in the forest and could only assume that it was Remus and the rest of the Marauders.

Hermione decided to curl up on the bed to wait for McGonagall's return so she could be sprung from her prison. It was hours after the sun had risen and she still had not come. Hermione did not know what had jolted her awake but she found that she could not get back to sleep.

She was far too anxious to be free.

Finally, Hermione saw a figure in the distance. She sat up and walked towards the empty doorframe. She gingerly stepped over the broken shards of glass and wood that littered the floor.

It was not McGonagall, it was Peter. Hermione stepped though the doorway and was happily surprised that the wards that had kept her in last night had dissolved. She wandered why she had not tried earlier; she figured that she had been so used to captivity that the idea of freedom was not the first thing on her mind.

Hermione approached Peter and noticed that he seemed very pale.

"What's wrong with you Peter? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"We were attacked last night," Peter informed her. Hermione was shocked at his admission.

"Where are Sirius and Remus and James?" She asked him.

"Hospital Wing."

Hermione did not think further, she ran as fast as she could towards the hospital wing. Her feet ached from the places where she had stepped on glass but she ran through the pain. Her heart was in greater pain. Someone had attacked her family.

Hermione arrived in the hospital Wing gasping for breath and clutching her side. She saw Sirius in a bed and rushed towards him. He didn't seem to worse for wear, he was snoring loudly but his face was mottled with the yellow of healing bruises.

Hermione searched the room for James and Remus but they were concealed from view. Hermione was frantic and her searching noises attracted the attention of Madame Pomfrey who upon seeing her pushed her into a bed and got to work healing her bleeding feet.

She gave Hermione a potion that knocked her out.

Waking up in the hospital Wing was swiftly becoming Hermione's least favorite thing in the world. It seemed to be the only thing that she had been doing lately. She tossed off her blankets and found Sirius in a matter of seconds. He was in the same bed in the same condition.

Hermione guiltily shook him awake; she did not wish to disturb his healing. She felt guilty but her need to know what had happened was too strong. Sirius startled awake, he had a wild look in his eyes that made Hermione want to cry.

"What happened?" Hermione asked brokenly.

Sirius whispered the tale of what happened last night to her. He seemed so removed from the story that it frightened her.

"Who could have done this? Who could have told them about us?" Hermione questioned rhetorically.

Unfortunately, one person thought he knew the answer to that question. With steely eyes Sirius sat up in bed. He got out of bed and began racing threw the halls, looking for the bastard that had ratted out his friends. When Sirius found him, he would kill him. Once and for all and he would enjoy every second of it.


	15. A Particularly Vicious Rumor

_She's the only one _

_Who sees this ship is going down_

_And she's the only one who's_

_Not afraid to, she's not afraid to drown_

_**Brave – A Particularly Vicious Rumor** _

**Chapter 15 – A Particularly Vicious Rumor**

Sirius was so set in his ways that he did not notice Hermione racing after him, screaming. If he was aware of Hermione's screaming he surely would have stopped and insisted that Hermione return to the Hospital Wing in her weakened state. He might also have stopped and realized that his own weakened state might inconvenience him as well.

But, the only thing on his mind was revenge. Revenge has caused many a people more pain than its worth, but that does nothing to deter the others that seek it.

Sirius tears through the halls at a fast gait. He does not feel the pain in his lungs as they stress to breathe, he does not feel his feet scream in protest as they are pushed past their limits. He does not feel anything but the hate that is surging through his veins.

He searched through all of the places that he could think that he would be, the library, the Great Hall, the Entrance Hall, and, in the kitchens. He was nowhere in sight. Sirius through himself at the nearest window and looked out at the grounds. And then, there he was. Under the tree by the lake. He was reading. That bastard was reading after ratting them out? He surely had a death sentence. And Sirius was more than glad to fulfill it.

Rushing through the castle was a feat in itself. It should be an event at the Triwizard Tournament, having to dodge students and avoid Peeves was a much harder thing to do than one could ever imagine. Not to mention that a certain bushy-haired girl followed him the _entire_ time.

And she was positively maddening. She was yelling at him at such a decibel that she instantly alerted everyone in the entire castle that something major was happening. When Sirius finally exited the castle he led quite a crowd. They all streamed out of the castle behind him, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible.

--

**Day of Full Moon**

Severus Snape apparated to Hogsmeade and stashed his cloak in the hiding place that Lucius had told him about. Severus staggered through the town, exhausted. He had just learned to apparate and it still made him weak.

He got on his broom and flew towards the school, which was the last place he wanted to be because he would have to look at Hermione knowing that he betrayed her, knowing that she trusted him fully and would put her life in his hands; which she did when she told him about her 'infliction'. He had betrayed a woman that he could love more than Lily.

This thought brought him spiraling to the ground. He landed on the soft, lush grass of Hogwarts. He kneeled on the grass and clutched great chunks of it in his hands. He tried to stop the cries that were building up in him but he couldn't.

Finally, he burst.

He sobbed for the life he could have had if Lily hadn't been in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw instead. He wept for the life he could have had if he was not a wizard, but a clueless muggle. But mostly, he wept for the life that he ruined. The life he could have made. He was a fool to throw that away. He should have clung to Hermione and never let anything get between them. He should have holed up in a faraway place where no one could find them.

That would have been a good life. He could see it now, their house that would be made of bricks and squat. It would have enough room to house them and their three children. The eldest would have his black hair and her curly hair, she would have her eyes and his face. The youngest would be but an infant, swaddled in a perfect white blanket, nestled in his mothers arm. The middle would be an exact replica of her mother but with his hooked nose, which she will complain about until she finds a man who thinks it beautiful. His wife, Hermione, would have her mass of hair flying around her shoulders. Gray would be sprinkled among the brown and there would be lines around her eyes and mouth, all would be from laughter. He could hear her laughter which rang through his soul.

Severus snapped out of his delusion and slammed his head against the ground until all he heard was the ringing in his ears and all he saw was flashes of light. He had to get that picture out of his head. It wouldn't do well for him to think of it anymore.

Slowly, Severus' sobs stopped. He sniffled and wiped at his face. He got up and walked over to where his broom had been flung. He got back on his broom and continued to Hogwarts. The air rushing past him dried his face and it was nearly impossible to tell that he had just cried. Only someone that was close to him would be able to tell that he had been. And that person was Lily.

Severus was unable to sleep through the night. He kept seeing his vision of the future he lost. He kept seeing his children, two girls and a boy. Even though those children did not exist they did, in his heart. He also thought he heard yelling outside, in the distance. It was probably his imagination though, under the lake one is not privy to the outside sounds except of the sound that the Giant Squid makes. And these were not the mournful cries of a lonely squid.

In the morning Severus looked at one of the boys' calendar that featured scantily clad women and noticed that the full moon was last night. Why was he not more aware? Hermione is probably in the Hospital Wing… Severus was on his way to see her when he was waylaid by the rest of the Slytherin boys. They dragged him to the Lake where they sat with him and ignored him for the rest of the time they were there.

Severus remembered the book in his bag and began reading, ignoring life surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the group of boys had left hours ago. Nor did he notice the angry boy approaching him, ready to tear him to shreds.

--

Hermione stared in disbelief as Sirius raced out the door. Without thinking Hermione raced after him. It did not take long for her feet to begin to protest. The lacerations from the glass began to reopen and bleed in her shoes. She chased him from the Great Hall to the library and then out to the grounds. She was screaming at him the whole way. She was aware of the crowd that they were drawing but she didn't care.

When they got on the grounds Hermione saw Severus and saw that Sirius was heading towards him. She was a smart person so she knew what Sirius was thinking. She saw Sirius wave his wand but she didn't hear the words. She saw Severus hoist up into the air.

"Sirius! No!"

--

Sirius advanced on Severus and tried to think up a plan. He didn't know what he was going to do yet, he just knew that it would be big. He pointed his wand at the boy who had not yet noticed his approach. "_Levicorpus_!"

Severus was lifted by his ankle and dangled high in the air. The book he had been reading fell to the ground and landed on its spine. Severus thrashed around, instinctively trying to right himself. But, he knew it was impossible to do. He knew the spell, if only he could get his wand, which was on the ground next to his book.

Severus stopped struggling and glared at Sirius. He was fuming. His wand was still pointed at Severus, although it was not necessary to keep the spell working. He opened his mouth, probably to utter another hex, but was interrupted when Hermione yelled out.

Sirius was about to turn but instead, was tackled to the ground. Severus was astounded when Sirius was on suddenly on the ground. He almost missed how it happened but he saw Hermione lying on top of him and realized what had happened.

Hermione had jumped onto Sirius' back and tackled him to the ground. Severus really couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

--

Hermione didn't think, she just did. She ran towards Sirius and leaped into the air, not really expecting to hit him. But she did. She felt the air leave her lungs and Sirius make some groaning sounds, he must have hurt something.

Hermione heard Severus burst into laughter and nothing else, the rest of the student body was left speechless. Hermione rolled off and tried to regain her breath and her composure, which would probably take longer to regain. Sirius rolled onto his back and coughed. Then he got back to his feet and said the counter curse that kept Severus in the air. He fell and landed on his back.

Severus grabbed his wand and stood tall, looking regal. His mussed up hair and crooked clothing did nothing to take away from his manner. Severus made no move to hex Sirius.

Sirius and Severus both stood proud and regal, Sirius as only a pure-blood could and Severus as only a member of the Dark Side could. It was a standoff that was the cause of the sudden tension in the air that was felt by all.

All observers speculated what would come of the standoff and who would break first. A pair of enterprising friends began taking bets.

Finally, Sirius began walking towards Severus, breaking the standoff. Students in the crowd alternately groaned or cheered depending on the way that they had bet. The enterprising friends grinned widely at their success.

When Sirius stood in front of Severus he let his angry words out in a low whisper, so the crowd didn't hear what he was saying, "I know you ratted Remus and Hermione out to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Severus laughed coldly and without humor. "Nice theory Black. I can't say I'm surprised that you're wrong. Again."

Sirius growled at Severus that was not as quiet as it should have been. The crowd laughed. Some were growing bored and waited for the usual fight that would occur between Severus Snape and any of the marauders.

Some of the students left, too worked up over the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. The others decided that studying could be put off until somebody got punched in a fight, either the one already commenced between Sirius and Severus or the one that was brewing between the two friends who were taking bets. The circumstances of this fight were not known to all but it was very interesting thing to behold, two fights going on simultaneously, both likely to end with a physical confrontation.

"I'm not wrong!" Sirius retorted, "I know you did it. And I'm not going to rest until Hermione knows this."

"You are so arrogant; to think that everything you say is right."

"I'm not arrogant! I know you did it."

"How many times are you going to repeat yourself Black? I still don't think anyone believes you."

Sirius clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. Severus noticed his tensing and laughed. "Are you going to hit me Black?"

Sirius heard Hermione approach and decided to take advantage of the fact that she was not yet upon them. He pulled his fist back and swung as hard as he could. His fist connected with the broad plane of Severus' cheek. Severus felt something snap and excruciating pain.

Sirius was filled with satisfaction. He felt Snape's flesh bend under his will. It was a powerful feeling. He felt himself being pushed backwards onto the ground. He looked up and found himself staring into the crazed face of Hermione Granger. Hermione passed by him and she kneeled by Severus who had crumpled to the ground.

Just then, the sound of another fist fight erupting could be heard from the crowd. One of the friends had discovered that his friend had indeed been holding out on him. It was a vicious fight but it was particularly fun to watch, even though the fight had started with a rumor… what a particularly vicious rumor.

The grounds were a flurry of activity. The sound of fighting brought the giant squid to the top of the lake and its tentacles were waving in the air and fights were erupting left and right. Hermione stared at the crowd in disbelief. She could hear a group of girls accusing each other of sleeping with their boyfriends. She heard a cacophony of noise and it was all too much to bear.

McGonagall was a welcome sight to Hermione but not so much for the other students. She stopped the noise with a loud whistle and commanded everyone to go the Great Hall for a joint detention. Hermione helped Severus stand. He had begun to bleed. When she passed by McGonagall she was told to take him to the Hospital Wing.

When Severus was healed they were sent to the Headmaster's office, where Sirius was waiting for them.

He was sitting in front of Dumbledore, not moving or talking. Hermione briefly wondered how that was possible, but she brushed the thought away, there were pressing matters to attend to. Like her eminent detention, the first she ever received.

Hermione sat on the seat that was in the middle, so Severus did not have to sit near Sirius. She nervously wrung her hands together. Her palms were cold and sweaty, an odd combination that she did not like. Hermione heard Severus sit down and waited for somebody to say something.

Dumbledore did not speak and neither did Sirius or Severus. Hermione did not wish to be the one to start this particular conversation so she kept to herself. The time stretched on and Hermione seemed the only one affected by it. She was sorely tempted to clear her throat and signal for Dumbledore to begin. She looked up from her lap and saw Dumbledore staring at her intently, looking directly into her eyes.

Hermione blushed and looked into her lap again. She couldn't stand being in this situation. She took a deep breath and looked back up at Dumbledore. He was smiling. Like he knew what she was about to say.

"Sir, I think I know why we're here," She said, her voice cracking.

Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to continue.

"There was a bit of a fight on the grounds today."

Dumbledore smiled wanly. "I don't think 'bit of a fight' covers it Miss. Granger."

Hermione had the courtesy to blush and look away. Severus snorted and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"But that's not why you are here," Dumbledore continued, "I had you all come here to talk about a particularly vicious rumor that I heard spreading."

Dumbledore fixed a stare on Sirius. He noticed the pointed stare. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said it with too much innocence and everyone in the room noticed the lie in his tone.

"I know you started it Mr. Black. Many witnesses have informed me that you said it in front of a crowd."

"What did I say then?" Asked Sirius with an impertinent stare.

"You accused Mr. Snape of being a Death Eater and that rumor is spreading rapidly through the school." Dumbledore glared at Sirius, Hermione was stunned, she had never seen the Headmaster be so angry before. It was unnatural to see such a benevolent person so mad.

Sirius glared at the wall above of the Headmaster's head. He looked the part of surly teenager.

Severus started to look pale and sick. If people where talking about it then he would be punished. It is one of the rules of initiation to not reveal the fact that one is a Death Eater. If word got out that he was a Death Eater he shall be punished. It was not a good situation to be in because there would be no trial.

Dumbledore noted Severus' reaction. It was troubling to see that his suspicions had been correct.

* * *

Kind of a short one. Sorry, I hope you like it anyway. **A Particularly Vicious Rumor **is a band that I like. Unfortunatly I can't buy the cd because I must order it online and I do not have the means to do this. Weep with me! (But I do recommend listening to their music, check out their myspace.) I should also mention that I wrote out the lyrics on my own and can't be sure how accurate they are. Sorry 'bout that.


	16. Slytherin’s Slut

**This chapter contains an intimate moment between a couple; if you feel the need to protect your proverbial innocence pm me and I will give you a short summary of the chapter.**

**Chapter 16 – Slytherin's Slut**

"_You accused Mr. Snape of being a Death Eater and that rumor is spreading rapidly through the school." Dumbledore glared at Sirius, Hermione was stunned, she had never seen the Headmaster be so angry before. It was unnatural to see such a benevolent person so mad._

_Sirius glared at the wall above of the Headmaster's head. He looked the part of surly teenager._

_Severus started to look pale and sick. If people where talking about it then he would be punished. It is one of the rules of initiation to not reveal the fact that one is a Death Eater. If word got out that he was a Death Eater he shall be punished. It was not a good situation to be in because there would be no trial._

_Dumbledore noted Severus' reaction. It was troubling to see that his suspicions had been correct. _

Hermione stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes. She knew what a Death Eater was because Sirius and James had explained the uprising of Volde- er… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was surprised that Sirius could have possibly thought something like that, Severus was a nice person.

Severus looked devastated, and Hermione could understand why, she wouldn't want to be accused of being a Death Eater. Sirius looked aloof, as if he didn't care what damage he caused. Hermione wanted to rip his face off, it was bad enough he started such a heinous rumor, but to not feel sorry about it was what really caused Hermione's frustration. She had never believed Severus' idea that Sirius was a bad person, but she was feeling differently now.

Hermione waited to see what Dumbledore would say next. He seemed to be trying to regain his composure after his outburst. He also looked sad, it was confusing to see those two different emotions portrayed on an old man's face. But, really, how different are the two emotions? They are extreme feelings, feeling sad makes Hermione cry and being angry makes her want to cry.

The difference is the meaning behind the emotions. Being angry always has a negative connotation but being sad is a very diverse feeling.

One can be sad when a loved one gets sick or when your lover disappoints you. You can be sad when you break up with the person you thought was your soul mate, you can be sad on your wedding day. It was a complicated emotion to portray with simple words. Not even the greatest author of all time would aptly explain the sadness that is caused in life.

"What are you going to do about the rumor?" Hermione asked Dumbledore. She wanted to give the Headmaster time to regain his composure but her curiosity would not be denied.

"There is nothing that I can do," Dumbledore replied sadly. "If I attempted to stop its progress then the rumor would spread even faster. The only thing to do is wait and see what happens."

Severus was listening to Dumbledore's words with growing irritation. What did the old fool mean that they could do nothing? He could string Sirius' entrails around the Great Hall like Christmas tinsel to discourage the rumors from spreading. He could give detention with Filch to all those who speak those words. He should protect his students.

Severus was in danger and Dumbledore was just going to watch him fall. Then, Severus realized that Dumbledore didn't believe the rumor. He didn't think anything would happen to Severus besides a burnished reputation. Surely one could live with the speculation of being a Death Eater. Because who would think that there'd be Death Eaters in Hogwarts?

That was certainly a notion that could not be entertained. Hogwarts was a safe haven where the only thing bad that happens is a shortage of gumdrops. Severus was furious. He stood up and walked out of the room, without bothering to excuse himself. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over. He might as well go live his last hours alone.

Hermione watched Severus leave with sadness in her eyes. "Is there really nothing that could be done?" She asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at her and what Hermione saw in his eyes made her heart break. The mournful blue globes behind his glasses were desolate and without hope.

"What will happen to Severus?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sirius huffed in his seat. He stood up and left the room. He was angry for some reason, as if he expected to be praised for starting this rumor. Hermione watched him go with tears leaking from her eyes. She had trusted him so much, and then he acted like a complete prat.

Hermione began doubting her judgment. She was no Gryffindor. She had no bravery, the only thing she had was a deep reliance on her friends. If her memory never came back, how would she face the world? She needed somebody there for her to guide her through this. The first person she chose was not the person she first thought he was. Then, she met somebody who could fulfill that purpose.

A person who meant more to her than air. If she could stop breathing and spend every second with him for the rest of her life she would gladly trade in her lungs. But now, he was going to be taken away from her. She knew that when word got around that Severus was a Death Eater (even though Hermione knew in her heart that it wasn't true) someone would take it upon themselves to rid the world of such a person.

Hermione didn't want that to happen.

What Hermione did want might not happen now. Her few friends in this place where rapidly diminishing. If she wasn't friends with Sirius she doubted the James would want to be her friend. She knew that they weren't really friends at the start of this day but now it would never happen. She highly doubted Peter would be her friend. He seemed too spineless to oppose the Great Sirius Black and the Even Greater James Potter.

But, surely, Remus would still be her friend. Surely he wouldn't abandon her.

Hermione saw that there was no point in staying in Dumbledore's office any longer. She said good-bye and exited the office. She went to find Severus.

She had no idea where he could be. But, she did have a tiny feeling that he might have went to the abandoned room that Severus had first destructed. Hermione didn't remember where it was. In a perfect world she would have remembered the exact details of where it was. She would know that it was on the second floor and the fifth door on the left. But, this was not a perfect world.

And Hermione obviously did not have much talent recalling memories.

Hermione raced through the hallway of the second floor, where the Hospital Wing was located. And, as luck would have it, she had a serious wave of déjà vu when she heard crashing come from the fifth door on the left. She remembered that this was the classroom, what luck.

She opened the door that Severus forgot to lock and saw Severus holding his bleeding hand and staring out the window that he had just sent his fist through.

"Idiot!" Hermione cried. She raced towards him and saw that his hand was bleeding profusely. She quickly fixed the window and hustled Severus towards the Hospital Wing, lucky it was on the same floor. Hermione laughed as they both walked towards the Hospital Wing, Severus leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

Hermione did not reply, she only pushed Severus through the door and watched as Pomfrey treated him.

The funny thing was how 'lucky' she was today. On the day that her boyfriend was punched by her ex-bestfriend and then her boyfriend punched a window and injured himself. But, Hermione was lucky to find Severus so fast and lucky that the Hospital Wing was so close.

It was like the cosmic greater beings were trying to make up for the shitty hand of cards that Hermione had drawn. But Hermione wasn't going to tell Severus that.

Severus left the Hospital Wing with a bandaged hand. Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal him completely because there was a potions accident that day and she was running short on potion and she didn't want her stores to be completely depleted in case something more major occurred.

Hermione agreed with this logic but Severus complained the whole time, saying something about how an accomplished medi-witch should know how to prepare potions quickly and to always overstock herself, in case an instance such as this would happen. Hermione found herself agreeing with Severus as well.

Hermione and Severus walked through the halls aimlessly. Hermione had her arm wrapped around Severus' waist and his good arm was over her shoulder. They walked nearly in synch. She didn't think much on their walk, she was content to be this close to her boyfriend.

Soon, they ended up in an eerily empty hallway. Hermione glanced at her watch and realized that it was past curfew. Hermione told Severus and he swore. They quickly both walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Secretly, Hermione was happy that Severus didn't abandon her to head towards his own common room. Surely that meant something? They had almost reached their destination when they both heard the quiet sounds of Professor Vector whistling during her patrols.

Severus didn't think, he just pulled open the closest door and pulled Hermione through the door and closed it. They were in a broom closet, pressed up to each other in a rather intimate embrace. Severus and Hermione held their breathe while Professor Vector passed by the door they were hidden behind.

When the professor was no longer audible to them they both relaxed. Hermione leaned against the wall that was behind her and Severus let out a shaky laugh.

"That was close."

Hermione nodded in agreement and stared at the place where his voice came from. It was too dark in the tiny room to see much. Hermione brushed her hands across the wall that was behind her. The stone was cold and made a shiver course through her body. She leaned away from the wall and ran into Severus. She took a step backwards but Severus captured her hand and pulled her closer.

Hermione felt her body pressed against his but could not see him. She felt Severus grab her chin and pull it up and place a kiss on her mouth. The kiss was soft and made Hermione yearn for more.

She reached her hands up and cautiously felt for Severus' face. She found his shoulders and decided that his shoulders were enough.

Severus must have fantastic night vision because he flawlessly placed kisses on the sides of Hermione's mouth. Hermione felt a familiar stirring in her stomach.

Severus placed light, soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He kissed the soft flesh of her collarbone and Hermione was making appreciative noises, running her hands along his well-defined back. Severus kissed her mouth again and Hermione opened her mouth for him. Hermione soon lost herself to Severus. She became aware of her surroundings again when she felt Severus' hand on her waist. He had pushed aside her shirt and had rested his hand on her bare skin.

His fingers delved beneath the hem of her jeans. She felt herself shaking, but it wasn't from the cold.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted Severus to continue his search but some part of her screamed at her to slap him and run away. She didn't know what to do.

He removed his fingers from her jeans and started rubbing her stomach in soft and sensual patterns, he seemed content with that but then his right hand started moving north. Hermione gasped when Severus' cold hand engulfed her left breast, he rubbed his thumb over the edge of Hermione's silky bra.

She pushed him back slightly and Severus took the hint and moved his hands south. His left hand traced intricate patterns on her stomach and around her naval while the other moved to the small of her back.

Hermione and Severus' mouth connected and Severus began to kiss her with an intense fervor. Hermione moaned and Severus sighed. Hermione's hands seemed to remember this dance from somewhere before because they were skillfully tracing the contours of Severus' chest.

Severus dropped his hand from her back and grabbed her leg and hooked it around his hip and then he placed his hand back on Hermione's back to support her. He took a step forward and Hermione's back hit into the wall. She groaned as her body was pressed firmly to his. Severus thread his fingers through Hermione's hair and began to kiss and bite her neck. Hermione arched her back and pulled his face to hers.

Just then a poltergeist in the castle let out a howl of delight.

The spell that brought these two teens so close together was broken and Hermione regained her senses. She stared at Severus and shared his disappointed expression. They untangled with sorrow. Severus sighed and began to rearrange Hermione's clothes. Hermione blushed when she realized how rumpled she was.

Severus opened the door a crack and gave the all clear sign for Hermione. They made it to the Gryffindor Common Room without anymore trips to a closet. Hermione and Severus shared a kiss – which lasted longer than it should have, it left Hermione weak in the knees.

* * *

Remus waited in the common room with a fuming Sirius. James was talking to him and only adding fuel to the fire. Peter was watching Sirius pace and James encourage Sirius. Remus was pretending to read through this. He was glad that neither of them asked him for his opinion, because in this situation he was apt to feel more sympathy towards Snape.

He read the book that his Grandmother sent him and ignored Sirius' impassioned cries of injustice. Remus sighed and closed the book, not bothering to mark his page because he hadn't been able to concentrate on it anyway. He just watched Sirius pace with an annoyed expression.

It got dark and Sirius began to get agitated, where was Hermione? Shouldn't she be back by now? Was she with _him_? All of these where questions that Sirius found the need to ask Remus, even though he had no clue of the whereabouts of Hermione.

It was Peter that suggested checking the Marauder's Map. Sirius didn't know why he didn't think of it earlier.

Because the common room was virtually empty (well, it was empty except for the marauders) Sirius ran up and brought down the map. Sirius opened it and stated his business (I solemnly swear that I am up to no good) and began searching through the castle. Remus, James, and Peter all crowded around to look.

It was Peter who found her… er, them. They were both in a small hall closet and their dots were rather close together. Professor Vector had just passed by. Remus noted that they were probably just hiding so they don't get caught.

Sirius was calmed by this idea. But then his face turned purple when the two dots got closer, and stayed that way for about ten minutes. Then, they sprang apart and left the room. Then, they were on their way back to the common room. Outside of the portrait the dots got close for a minute or two and the Severus dot moved away. Then, Hermione came into the room.

She looked visibly disheveled and her hair was sticking up in odd angles. Her shirt was un-tucked and her lips were swollen. Her neck was also red and looked as if someone had been sucking on it, which was probably true.

Sirius gaped at her, he knew that look from the many girls he's seen after they spent time together in a closet or an abandoned classroom.

Hermione looked down at herself and blushed; she was a smart girl so she knew that they knew.

Sirius sputtered and James seemed disgusted, he was surely thinking of the time he and Lily spent in the closet and then thinking of Severus and Hermione in one. Needless to say he was not happy about the mental image that produced.

Sirius stood up. Remus felt that Sirius was about to be a monumental jerk, of course Remus wasn't disappointed.

"You slut!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and her face turned tomato red. "What did you just say?" She asked, her voice sounded hollow.

"You heard what I said! You're some Slytherin's slut!" Sirius' face was red as he yelled this. Remus was surprised that no one came down the steps.

Ah… he spoke too soon. Out of the corner of his eye Remus saw feet and someone peek down the stairs. This curious young soul was soon joined by another and another. Remus tried to usher this conversation to a quieter room but he was ignored.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked in a low and menacing voice.

"A Slytherin's Slut," James reiterated for Sirius. He said it as if it were an actual title. "I could make you a badge if you want. You need to advertise after all."

Remus winced. James was going to get it. Remus began to slowly separate himself from James and Sirius. Peter was smart enough to do the same.

Hermione was fuming. She got out her wand and waved it swiftly, James and Sirius didn't even have time to react. There was a blast of yellow-green light. Remus could see Hermione storm to the Girl's dormitory and hear James' and Sirius' cries of pain and astonishment.

He was not envious of them at the moment. Nope, Remus was quite happy to be Remus.


	17. Happy to be Remus

**Chapter 17 – Happy to be Remus**

Remus never thought he was a very lucky person. He had reasons to believe that he was a very unlucky person. Lycanthropy comes to mind as a reason why he is not such a lucky person. Remus never actually celebrated the fact that he was Remus John Lupin, at least not as much as Sirius is proud to be Sirius.

It is moments like this where Remus is quite happy to be Remus. You see, Madame Pomfrey did not believe Sirius and James when they said that they've been hexed. She thought they did it to themselves for attention Her reasoning was that Sirius and James were 'attention starved tricksters who would do anything for a little attention'.

She actually said something funny. It was their very own 'sex scandal'.

Apparently the spell was not very well known because of some disastrous repercussions. It was all but named an unforgivable. But, the ministry only tried to repress the spell. It was removed from all books and the only way to view it is to have a very secret position in the Ministry.

This, of course, confuses Sirius and James so they do not tell Madame Pomfrey who hexed them. The spell: Molior Proprius. It literally means 'permanently erect'.

Remus grabbed his mouth and wrapped his arm around his stomach, trying to hold in his laughter.

Oh yes, Remus Lupin was a lucky man. No, Remus Lupin is a smart man.

--

Marty Star looked at the group of boys in front of him. These were bright boys, he knew, but, they were also loyal boys. But, they were not loyal to the people that Marty worshipped, James Potter and Sirius Black. No, they were loyal to the Gryffindor House and all of its occupants. Marty was not sure if he could accomplish his goal and finally become a Marauder.

Marty proposed his idea and tried to pitch it to the boys the proper way so they would agree to assist him with his first real prank. The boys heard what he wanted and understood how to do it. The only catch was how to pull it off and not get caught. But they also wanted to be suspected so they could get the recognition for it and the infamy. But, they didn't want detention.

The boys stayed up all night plotting and scheming. Finally, as dawn broke, their plan was set. All it needed was one brave soul to pull it off.

--

Hermione woke up with a headache and a pain in her ass. Her headache was easily healed with the potion that Severus had made her during one of their study sessions but the pain in her ass was harder to get rid of. This pain had a name, or, rather, a title.

The pain was called revenge. You see, a group of Gryffindor students took it upon themselves to sabotage Hermione this morning.

Her morning started out normal enough; she awoke to the sound of her watch beeping. She stumbled to the showers in a blearily sleep-hazed state and showered. She didn't fully notice the pain in her ass until she stood in front of the mirror. There, on her crisp white shirt was a giant logo of some sort.

A large scarlet heart rimmed in gold with two S's in the middle, one green the other silver. Hermione was perplexed. Then she remembered what James and Sirius had called her. _Slytherin's Slut._

James had even offered to make her a badge.

She supposed that he made good on his word.

But she was still perplexed. Shouldn't James and Sirius be in the Hospital Wing thoroughly embarrassed of their 'condition'? Although, they were probably used to it by now, they were probably parading through the halls with not a care in the world.

Hermione sighed and took off her shirt and tossed it onto her bed. She glanced back down to her chest and saw the same symbol on her chest. She rubbed her hand over it but only felt the smooth skin of her stomach and the silky material of her bra.

She turned and examined her shirt, which was solidly white and not nearly as crisp as it was. She lifted up the shirt and held it up against her body. The symbol was hidden. Perplexed Hermione put on the shirt and began to button it.

The symbol was visible until she pulled the shirt closed and began to button it.

There was a shimmer of scarlet on the bottom, and, as she buttoned up the shirt, the symbol became more and more visible. Hermione sighed and put on her cloak. It wasn't visible through her cloak, but only as long as it wasn't fastened. Hermione just had to hold it closed. All day. No big deal…

Hermione was still pissed. But she took pleasure in the fact that James and Sirius were (probably) still in the Hospital Wing. And they were probably also being berated by Madame Pomfrey.

--

Remus left the Hospital Wing with firm instructions from Madame Pomfrey not to tell another student about James and Sirius. He was happy to oblige but new that by the end of the day there would not be a single student who didn't know why they were being hidden in the Hospital Wing.

He caught up with Hermione at lunch. She was hunched over with her left hand clutching her cloak closed over her chest. She was glaring at her plate of bacon and muttering to herself. Remus approached her and sat next to her.

"Hey, what did the bacon ever do to you?" Remus joked as he slid into a seat next to her.

Hermione glared at him, "It's not the bacon, it's the rest of the Gryffindor House who are really annoying me."

Remus was surprised; Hermione had always liked her fellow Gryffindor students. "Why?"

Hermione sighed, "I'll tell you later…"

Remus nodded and began to fill his plate. A blueberry muffin, bacon, eggs, and toast that was still warm.

"Wow! We have a really good selection, usually by the time I get here all I get is the burnt bacon and the stiff toast," Remus crowed in delight. "I must have been earlier than I imagined."

"Did you even look around when you came in?" Hermione demanded sharply.

Remus glanced up at her in confusion. "No…" he admitted quietly.

"Well look around," Hermione seethed.

Remus lifted his head for the first time since he sat down and glanced around the table. There was two or three empty seats surrounding both he and Hermione. "Whoah!" Remus exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm a freaking pariah!" Hermione exclaimed. She glanced in the direction of the third years that were seated at her left. They were chewing on their burnt bacon and gazing longingly at the plate of perfectly crisp bacon before her. Hermione grabbed the plate and dumped all of the contents onto her own plate.

She smirked triumphantly and glared at the third years, whose eyes never left the bacon.

Hermione sighed in frustration and stood up. Her face was contorted in rage, She faced the third years and with a threatening finger hissed at them, "May all of your bacon burn!"

She cackled in derision and her frizzled hair and bent fingers made her look like a witch from the Disney tales.

In the process of her break from sanity, her cloak fell open and the emblazoned chest left visible _tout le monde _(to the whole world).

The whole room got quiet.

It was eerie. A room the size of the Great Hall should never be completely silent. There is always the scratch of quills, the laughter of children, the scraping of forks, and the hoot of an owl present in the room. But, it was absolutely silent. Even Hermione ceased her cackling.

Hermione cried out and clutched her cloak together and stormed out of the room. Remus trailed after her in astonishment. The room was silent until the doors closed with a bang behind Remus. The room erupted in chatter, snickers, boasting, and the concerned voices of the professors.

Hermione stormed through the castle quickly and relentlessly, fueled by her anger. She ended up at the library. She wound through the shelves that seemed to be part of a maze until she came upon the door that she had discovered weeks earlier, she opened the door and entered a room that had comfortable chairs and large tables with bookshelves of books that had nothing to do with each other.

Remus entered the room in amazement; he had never seen this room before.

"Severus and I found it when we were looking for this book," Hermione informed Remus, pointing at a thick book on one of the tables. "As far as we know we're the only ones who know about it."

Remus nodded and sat down on one of the arm chairs. He let out a sigh, they were that comfortable. "Will you care to explain the emblem on your shirt?" He asked, now that they were both sitting and somewhat sane.

"Somebody must have hexed or charmed me somehow. It shows through my clothing, but only when they are completely buttoned up," Hermione explained. She then told him how she discovered it.

Remus whistled, "That's some pretty complex magic."

Hermione sighed, "What are they teaching kids these days? I'll ring their little necks whenever I find out who did it."

Remus pondered her situation. "Actually, I think that the magic could have been pretty simple…" He then explained his theory of how the 'little buggers' (As Hermione so _lovingly_ called them) completed their prank.

"So now that you know how they did it, would you care to reverse it?" Hermione asked sweetly, glaring daggers with her eyes.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Hermione asked, her lips pressed tight together.

"Well, I could but I would need to know the exact combination of the spells and what type of projection they used, it's all very complicated and it could take days to find the right combination," Remus explained, trailing off because he was fearing for his life… erhm, for his genitals would be more accurate.

Hermione slowly turned around and stared at the shelves of books in front of her. "So, I have to have this thing on my chest for days?"

"Possibly months," Remus whispered. He wanted to be honest but wasn't sure if it would get him hurt.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the chair closest to her. She began muttering to herself and Remus didn't know what to do.

"We could find the people who did it and then we would know for certain how they did it so we could reverse it much more quickly."

Hermione glared at Remus, "Why didn't you say that earlier? We could already have found the buggers by now!" Hermione got up quickly and began pacing. "First we need to compile a list of all possible suspects. Then, we will need to interrogate – I'll be the bad cop – and once they confess we'll reverse it. After we reverse it, I would like a little time alone with them…." Hermione trailed off.

Remus took a few steps away from her. She seemed like she had gone off the deep end.

"Hermione, I think we should just tell Dumbledore and let him handle it," Remus suggested.

Hermione slumped down into a chair and sighed, defeated. "I suppose you're right."

Remus sat down in the chair opposite Hermione's and picked up the book that was on the table next to the chair. He opened it and began reading. It was about the Troll Wars. The amazing thing about it was that it made it interesting. Remus was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't notice Hermione slowly sink into a deep sleep.

Hermione was exhausted. She hadn't slept well the night before because she was so riled up over the fight she had with James and Sirius. And then the 'badge' that she had gotten had upset her and left her frazzled. All she wanted to do was forget the day. So she slept.

All day people wondered about the two Gryffindor who were not in class. It is not an unusual thing for a Gryffindor to miss class, but these two particular Gryffindor students were more like Ravenclaw students when it came to class. Not only were Remus and Hermione missing, but, so were James and Sirius. Word went around that they were stuck in the Hospital Wing. Their malady was soon found out and spread.

The teachers weren't particularly happy with the spreading of the rumor. It was bad enough that it was true, but, nobody was paying any attention in class. It was not a good day, they decided.

Most students disagreed. They were happy that there were so much scandalous things to talk about. They enjoyed making up more rumors and enjoyed the reactions of others. Not only that, but the teachers were all distracted and not much learning took place. Over all, they thought it was a good day.

Severus was torn between the two feelings. He was ecstatic over what happened to James and Sirius. They deserved it. He wasn't exactly sure what they had done and to whom they did it too, but he was sure that they deserved it. They always did.

But he was worried about Hermione. It wasn't like her to miss class. But, as soon as lunch time rolled around he raced to the library, the place she went to feel happy, and sure enough, there she was. Asleep. On a chair.

Remus was there to, engrossed in the thick book that Severus had been reading a few days ago.

"Remus! What are you doing here? And why didn't you wake Hermione?"

Remus jerked his head up. His eyes were wide and startled. He made a questioning gurgling noise.

"It's lunch time and you two have been missing all day!" Severus exclaimed impatiently.

Hermione yawned. "I guess I fell asleep…" She muttered.

"Don't you have a firm grasp of the obvious!" Severus barked impatiently.

"Calm down Severus! I fell asleep and Remus got too engrossed in his book to notice the time passing. And don't you dare criticize Remus because you know you do the same exact thing!" Hermione reprimanded. She stood up and began to straighten her uniform which had gotten wrinkled from her nap on the couch.

"What's on your shirt?" Severus asked, not taking any notice of her short speech.

"Just a little practical joke," Hermione said. She pulled back her cloak and showed him her 'badge'. Severus swore and looked closer.

"We were about to go to Dumbledore but then I fell asleep and Remus began reading…"

Severus nodded and sat down.

"You'll never guess what happened to James and Sirius…" Severus began.

* * *

Hermione didn't understand how she ended up in front of the Headmaster's door alone. She was with Remus and Severus, on their way to see the Headmaster, but, all of a sudden, there was Professor Slughorn. He sent Remus and Severus to class. He sent Hermione as well, but, she explained that she _needed_ to see the Headmaster.

So, here she was. Alone. Hermione sighed. She knocked and she heard her command to enter.

Then, she was standing in front of the Headmaster. He nodded towards the seat in front of his desk so she sat down.

"What brings you here, Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asks in his blithe manner.

She stood up and showed him her shirt. He nodded and stood up. He took up his wand and pointed it at her shirt. Hermione's stomach and chest began to warm as Dumbledore's spell worked. She cooled down and Dumbledore nodded. He turned around and rummaged through one of his desk drawers.

He pulled out an odd looking whistle. He put it on the desk and waved his wand over it. Then, he turned back towards Hermione and pointed his wand again.

Hermione glanced down at her shirt. The emblem was gone. She smiled and thanked Dumbledore. She was dismissed. She went to class.

* * *

When class was over Hermione, Remus, and Severus met in the library. Severus and Remus were teaching Hermione about magical beasts.

Remus taught Hermione everything there was to know about Werewolves and dragons, Severus taught her about the vela, leprechauns, unicorns, and other fantastical beasts. It was quite an interesting day. All three of them leafed through the books that they could find on Therianthropes. There wasn't much there.


	18. Not Just a Stone

**Chapter 18 – Not Just a Stone**

Marra glanced around at her bustling clan. They were all preparing for the next moon-phase. This would be the month that they went after the young female in the distance. Some of the more experienced elders said that they could feel her presence still. She was strengthening every day.

Marra felt the anxiety in the room. They were all nervous. They weren't sure about this; they've never seen a clan member who didn't originate from their own family. They were closed off from their sisters in America. This girl must have encountered a rogue Therianthrope, something so rare that some of the sisters doubted their existence.

Marra guessed that this occurrence would make her people more cautious, she hoped it would anyway. A few of the youngsters were acting up lately and this would make a fine deterrent. Marra sighed.

----

Hermione sighed as Remus read the same thing over and over. The only information that anyone had on Therianthropes was the same in each book. The only difference in the information was a comma here or an extra word here or there. It was frustrating. How long would she have to hear about the 'clan'.

It was all the same exact drivel as the others. What she needed was new information. Actually, she'd settle for correct information, but with some of the inane things that were in these books made Hermione want to scream.

One of them insisted that Therianthropes were actually werewolves but something went wrong when they were first transformed, creating a whole new species.

Severus was on his knees in front of the bookshelf and was dusting off the spine of some dusty tomes. He was then pulling these books out and stacking them on the table. Remus noticed that the table began to lean from the weight of all the books on one side of the table. He quickly picked up a stack of books and began to move them to the other side.

The stack he picked up was too large for Remus' scrawny arms. He lurched forward and a few books fell to the ground before Remus could jerk backwards to save the rest of the books from the same fate.

Hermione picked up the books that Remus dropped and sat them on her lap. She checked them for signs of damage. They all seemed old and frayed. Hermione knew that Remus couldn't be blamed for any damage done to the books; if you picked them up wrong they could break.

She carried them over to the table but the books were apparently cursed. Before they reached the safety of the table Hermione heard a loud pop, which caused her to jump backwards and drop the books. So, once again, they fell to the floor.

A House-Elf was what had caused the commotion. It was an anti-climatic answer to the heart pounding effect it caused. Hermione heaved a huge sigh and glanced around the room. Severus looked composed but Hermione could detect the slight furrow in his brow which meant that he was annoyed. Remus was on his bum, clutching his chest with a pained expression on his face.

The House-Elf bent his head down and quickly delivered a small speech, "Mister Dumbledore would like to see the Miss Hermione immediately in his office. He says 'important matters to discuss that just came to his attention'."

Hermione nodded her head, and then for the benefit of the House-Elf (who was still looking down) verbally answered, "I'll go immediately."

The House-elf looked up and said 'Very good' and left. Hermione picked up her bag and said a quick good-bye to Severus and Remus. They both waved good-bye, then the began a debate about what to do with the dusty tomes. Hermione chortled as she left the library. Remus and Severus were constantly 'debating'. It sounded more like an argument to Hermione, but, they insisted it was nothing but a harmless, intellectual debate.

Hermione navigated the long hallways on her way to Dumbledore's office. She had been in his office many times before, why did he suddenly need to summon her now? Hermione sighed and picked up her pace. If he sent a House-Elf it must have been important.

Hermione shook her head and decided not to think of it any longer. She would soon find out why it was so imperative to rush to his office. Hermione walked past endless rows of doors and got sight of a bright golden flash in a suit of armor.

Hermione jumped and looked in the direction of the flash. She moved closer and saw a shiny suit of armor. She was confused, where did the flash come from? She looked closer at the suit and nearly jumped. Right. Her eyes.

Hermione felt like an idiot. Jumping at things that go bump in the night was never her style (Hermione didn't take the time to contemplate the fact that she didn't actually know if that was true or not.).

Hermione was going to continue towards Dumbledore's office but decided to admire her eyes in the reflective abdomen of the knight in front of her.

When she first discovered her cat-like eyes she was fascinated with them. She couldn't stop admiring them, always in private because she didn't want to seem vain. But the golden-brown color and the slit pupil were oddly entrancing.

Of course comments were made during class about her unusual eyes, but she just shrugged off the questions. It wasn't long before people assumed it was just a charm that she refused to share. One particularly ambitious (and vain) Gryffindor girl managed to find a spell and quickly transformed her stunning grey eyes into the latest trend.

Hermione was a bit disconcerted to see them, but she was getting used to it since nearly every girl in the school was implementing the spell. Madame Pomfrey wasn't too happy because a few girls said the incantation wrong and messed up their eyes.

But Pomfrey and Dumbledore couldn't ban the use of the spell because Hermione had no way to change hers.

Hermione couldn't help but reminisce about the days she didn't know about her 'condition' and not being able to figure out what the cause of her new look was. Now it was so obvious, the Therianthrope genes must have altered her human genes in such a way that her cat-like appearance was showing while it was not a full moon.

When she reached the hall where Dumbledore's office was she saw a surprising sight.

The Headmaster was pacing in front of his room, his hands clasped behind his back and he was leaning slightly forward. He was staring at the floor before him with the most quizzical expression on his face.

When Dumbledore spotted her he straightened up and whirled around up his office stairs. He stopped halfway up the stairs and whipped his head around, staring at Hermione with a crazy gaze. Hermione's steps faltered under the wild gaze of the old man. Hermione felt their eyes lock.

Dumbledore's hands grasped the railway tighter as he stared into the depths of Hermione's eyes. He whipped his head back around and mounted the remaining steps at a speed that was faster than any man his age could normally manage.

Hermione cautiously followed Dumbledore up to his office and was once again surprised and deeply confused. Madame Pomfrey was seated in one of the chairs in the Headmaster's office with a cup of untouched tea on the small table beside her. She was wringing her hands and concentrating on the scarlet feathers of Fawkes.

Hermione faltered at the open door but took the empty seat in the room, beside Madame Pomfrey and across from Dumbledore. Hermione cleared her throat and smoothed her skirt. She felt nervous. Not in the 'I-Just-Put-an-Explosive-In-The-Toilet-And-Got-Caught-For-It' kind of way but the way that she always felt when being confronted by an elderly figure that was in charge of her foreseeable future.

Dumbledore was seated at his desk and twirling something between is long and aged fingers. Hermione glanced at Madame Pomfrey and noticed that she was tearing up.

"What?" Hermione asked. She was glancing between Dumbledore's cold and impassive face to Pomfrey's sniveling melodramatic one.

"I think you better explain it Poppy," Dumbledore said quietly.

"You see, I've been working incredibly hard lately and some small things I don't do 100 percent because it doesn't really matter much, and really how was I to know that something of this importance was there all along. You really can't blame me." Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath and was about to launch into another tirade when Hermione interrupted her.

"What's your point?" Hermione asked bluntly. She was tired of adults trying to coddle her, she could handle herself.

"There was a lull today, nobody was in the room and nobody was coming so I thought I would tidy up… I noticed something that explains a lot…" Madame Pomfrey trailed off

"What is it?" Hermione questioned. She was beginning to get angry. Pomfrey should stop trying to protect herself and come out and say it.

"This," Dumbledore said, placing a small stone on the table. Hermione stared at it and then at Pomfrey and then, Dumbledore. The sudden quiet in the room made Hermione uncomfortable. Finally, she leaned forward and grabbed the stone.

It was a smooth stone that was oval shaped. It fit in her palm perfectly and had a nice heft to it. Hermione also noticed a strange feeling that she got from it. She felt a bit nauseous. She put the stone back on the desk and crossed her arms.

She tried not to show how sick she felt, but she sensed that Dumbledore knew anyway.

"What is it?" She asked.

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and picked up a piece of candy from the bowl in front of him. He absent-mindedly offered one to Hermione but she shook her head 'no'. He popped the candy in his mouth and rested his elbows on the table.

He clasped his hands together and put his chin on his hands. Hermione sensed that he was stalling for time as well as decided how much Hermione needed to know. Which is what bothered Hermione about Dumbledore, he always wanted to control how much you knew about your own life.

"Do you know what a time turner is, Miss Granger?" He inquired.

"Yes," Hermione replied simply. She remembered the day that Severus had taught her about the secret and mysterious time-turner. Severus had learned about it by listening to a Slytherin boy

"Well, this stone is a Monet Stone, it was the basis behind the idea of the time-turner."

"So it's a time-turner?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Sort of," Dumbledore sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"The stone works like this, when it is triggered it pulls people into the past, sometimes it only takes you back a few days, sometimes a few months, rarely a few years but most often a few hours. Nobody's sure how it works, only that it does."

"And what does this all have to do with me?" Hermione questioned, even though she had a feeling that it had everything to do with her.

"You're from the future Miss Granger. We're not sure why the Stone sent you back or where you are from or when. You could have traveled back ten, twenty, thirty years. We won't know until you get your memory back."

Hermione gasped. How could she be from the future? She had accepted some pretty crazy things so far, but time-travel? Hermione just could not understand it. Then she remembered something that Severus had said about the time-turner.

_Hermione yawned as she stretched herself out on the couch. Severus continued to tell her all about this 'time-turner'. Hermione thought it was a little far-fetched and suspected that somebody was telling lies to fit in. Hermione didn't say so because she didn't want to upset Sev._

"_I don't know why anybody would want to go back in time," Hermione finally stated, tired of the subject, "I'd miss my friends too much."_

"_But you always catch up to yourself. You don't age, or grow tired or hungry. It's like a stand-still where you can get more things done." _

"_I guess that doesn't sound so bad…" Hermione trailed off. She was tired, she had had a long day and still needed to do many things. Actually, having a time-turner seemed like a good thing right about now._

Hermione gasped, "Will I catch up to myself? Severus said that's what time-turners do!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry my dear, that's not how these stones work. You're stuck here forever."


	19. The New Beginning

**Chapter 19 – The New Beginning**

**--September 19, 1979--**

Mr. Granger was nervously pacing in the lobby of the hospital. His darling wife Cynthia was giving birth at this very moment. He sat down and nervously picked at his fingernails. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He stood up and resumed his pacing.

The doctors and nurses that passed him in the hall smiled widely when they saw him. Mr. and Mrs. Granger have been regular fixtures at this hospital for the past week. They were checking out the facility to determine if it was the right place for the birth. Apparently they thought so.

Mr. Granger stared at the door that led to his wife. How long until his child was born? He didn't think he could wait much longer. He sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that were lined up along the wall. He closed his eyes and envisioned all of the long months of this pregnancy.

Cynthia was ecstatic when she discovered she was pregnant. But, annoyingly enough, she refused to learn the sex of the baby. She wouldn't even let him find out if it was a boy or not. Mr. Granger was hoping for a boy, someone to take over the dentist's office.

Mr. Granger heard the door open. He jumped to his feet and saw a smiling doctor approach him.

"Congratulations," The doctor said, "You have a son."

* * *

Frederick Vablatsky was lounging in the Slytherin common room. A group of assorted boys and girls were around him. They were waiting for Severus Snape. It was past time for him to receive his punishment. It's been rumored that he is a Death Eater. Of course, the Dark Lord does not appreciate when his minions were conspicuous. But, it would be dealt with.

When Severus entered the room, he was swiftly ushered into the room at the back of the room, it was used when a group of people wanted to hold a private conversation.

Frederick entered the room first and glared at the group of second-years currently occupying the room until they left, taking their bags with them. Frederick entered the room, as did the rest of his group, two of which were dragging Severus Snape by the arms.

Severus was led to a chair in the middle of the room. He sat. The rest of the kids sat on chairs that faced Severus. He was completely alone on his side of the room. Frederick, the nominated spokesperson for this meeting, stood. Addressing Snape, he said "I'm sure you've heard the rumors…"

Snape felt his stomach drop. He's been nervous that this would happen, ever since Black accused him of being a Death Eater. Severus sat up straighter. Even if he was terrified he wouldn't act it. That's what being a Death Eater meant, hiding your feelings to give yourself the upper hand.

"And?" He asked archly, trying to act as if he were above the rules. He had thought about what he would do in this situation long and hard. His best bet was to try to act above them all, as if he were much too important to receive the usual punishment.

It was a gamble. Chances were that they would step up the 'punishment' because of his arrogance.

"You know the rules," Frederick said. He coolly lifted his wand and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Surely you didn't expect to get away with it."

Severus laughed coolly, "Fine, if you know the rules so well, do it. I dare you. Let's see what the Dark Lord has to say about that." Severus held his breath. Saying that was a risk. If Severus was Frederick, he would've known that he was bluffing. But Severus was counting on Frederick being stupider that he was.

Frederick faltered. Severus almost smiled. But he kept his face impassive, he quirked an eyebrow, taunting him.

A boy in the back of the room spoke up, "My father told me that the Dark Lord had a new pet…"

Severus flushed, his sallow skin becoming even paler. He hoped nobody noticed. He knew that's what the others would say but it still made him uncomfortable. Severus sneered, his thoughts whirling. "So what's your decision Frederick?"

Frederick wavered and Severus felt the breath leave his lungs. Frederick would fold. _He was backing down. _

Laughter came from the group of Slytherins in the back of the room. It was a female. Severus repressed the urge to frown. He knew he was beaten now. Frederick, for all of his incompetence, had a very large ego. He would do anything just to prove he was a 'man'.

Severus tried to look on the bright side, maybe Frederick would mess up the spell and the worst thing that would happen to him was a few pustules.

Severus mentally shook himself. Did he just look on the _bright side_? Woah. There was something wrong with him. Severus tried to think what that was, but could not come up with a proper diagnosis. He sighed. How ironic it would be if he ended up dying from some rare disease instead of the hell that was this war.

---

Hermione paced the empty room of the girls' dormitory. She was on the verge of a panic attack. Her mind was racing with thoughts, none of them very coherent.

The future…? And she wasn't going back? At all? Hermione wrung her hands. She didn't feel so sad about that now, but that was because she had no idea what her life had been like before she came here… to the past. If she had her memories of that time she was sure that she would want to go back.

The memories of her family and friends were so tantalizing. She wanted them back, wanted to know if she was the same person in the future. But, if having those memories meant that she longed for something that would never happen, was it really worth it? Was getting them back worth all of the pain they might possibly cause?

And what would happen if she remembered something bad? What if she was different now? What if she was an evil person in the future? If she got her memories back, would she become that person? Hermione liked who she was now; she liked the friends she had now.

So, was it better to stay in the dark and enjoy the life she has now, or to know and possibly become a different person?

Hermione growled. This was not the kind of things she needed to contemplate, especially days before the full moon.

---

The next morning was full of glares at the Gryffindor table. Both Hermione and Remus were expecting a big change in a few days. They got agitated easily closer to the full moon and only a few people were privy to the reason why.

Two such people were just leaving the hospital wing after an extensive stay. Madame Pomfrey had gotten unbearable and both boys were not looking forward to seeing her again. Although it was unlikely that they would go long without another visit due to the number of times their pranks have gone astray without their brainy marauder to keep them on track.

They both resolved to apologize to Hermione and Remus. Life without them was just too painful. Unfortunately it had taken them a long time to figure this fact out and now, it was a day before the full moon. This meant that the people they wished to reconcile with were not the normal peaceful people they were normally but agitated and likely to take your head off.

Making their way through the halls Sirius and James noticed an unusual amount of pointing and whispering in their direction. They were used to be stared at, they were after all Sirius Black and James Potter, infamous tricksters in Hogwarts, but it was never at such a high rate.

"I think a rumor has spread, my good man," James hissed at Sirius. His fists were clenched and his face was red.

"Is it still a rumor if it's true?" Sirius mused aloud, infuriating James even more.

"Sirius! This isn't a joke," James hissed, reprimanding his friend.

"Prongs, who stuck a pole up your bum? Relax, what happened will be old news by tomorrow," Sirius assured his friend. "But, for now, enjoy the infamy." Sirius waved at a group of Hufflepuff girls standing in the corridor, they all blushed crazily. Sirius gave them a lascivious wink and laughed raucously when a few of the girls squeaked.

James sighed and shook his head. "You're insane," He snapped, speeding up down the hall.

"And you love me!" Sirius shouted, not catching up. He burst out in laughter as he ambled towards James seething figure.

James didn't say anything, just kept walking after Sirius caught up. He continued to remain silent as they walked through the castle towards the Great Hall, where they would face two temperamental people who were about to turn into bloodthirsty beasts. Sirius, on the other hand, was winking at girls and laughing at the reactions.

James rolled his eyes, the immaturity of some people.

---

Hermione listened to the chatter around her as she pulled a roll to bits and pieces. Remus was eating in fervor, bacon bits and egg particles were spattering on an unfortunate first year that sat too close. Hermione dropped the last bits of the roll onto the plate. She wasn't hungry; she just wanted to tear something up.

She sighed, the feelings inside of her were just as chaotic as the thoughts in her head. Such violent feelings they were too. But as she was learning herself and learning from Remus, these things were unavoidable. Hermione sighed and stabbed a muffin with her fork.

She picked it up from the serving plate – fork still protruding from it like a bone sticking out of the flesh of a person. Hermione shuddered. These gruesome comparisons were running through her head. Remus was tearing into his piece of ham like, well, like a werewolf would his prey. A pair of Ravenclaws were fighting over the correct answer to a problem like to hunger starved lions fighting over a rotting piece of zebra flesh.

Hermione bit into the blueberry muffin, just to do it. She couldn't just hold it in the air like a moron. This day could not be over soon enough, and it was only morning.

Hermione spit out the muffin. It was too dry and not nearly as satisfying as a nice piece of bloody ste—

"Hermione! Remus! So glad we found you!" Sirius Black announced, plopping down on an empty seat across from Remus. James, trailing slightly behind, slid into a seat across from Hermione.

Hermione glanced up from the interesting pattern her spit out muffin had created (something like a bear mauling something) and glared at Sirius Black, whom she has not yet forgiven for the whole 'slut' thing, especially coming from a man whore like Sirius Black.

"James and I have just been released from our shackles and have come to you for amnesty."

James sighed at Sirius' melodrama and took over the 'speech'. "Look," James leveled, " it wasn't right to say the things we've said. I don't believe you should've retaliated as you did, but, I have to say, that was some spell. Anyway, Sirius and I are sorry and wish to make it up to you."

"What makes you think that I want to forgive you?" Hermione asked harshly. "I'm still trying to find the little buggers that put that horrendous sign on my clothing and I fell fully entitled to blame you both for this whole mess."

Remus didn't say anything. He was watching the negotiations in the cool demeanor of a man who has been on the UN committee for years.

"Look, what Prongs is trying to say is that we miss you both and we are willing to do anything short of groveling to come up with a truce," Sirius broke in. His face was serious; no joke would distract him from getting his friends back. Sirius is many things, one of those things is loyal as hell and he'd like to keep it that way.

Hermione sighed. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk." Hermione got up and led the way out of the Great Hall, not sure where exactly they were going.

Hermione let her feet lead her to the library. She didn't want anyone who wasn't a friend to know about the room, which is when Hermione realized that she was going to accept Sirius and James' apology. But, first, extreme payback in the form of begging. She couldn't let them get off easy, could she?

Hermione went straight for her chair, Remus to his.

Sirius and James admired the room in awe. They had never been to this part of the library before. They pride themselves on knowing every inch of this school, they were kind of surprised that they missed this.

Hermione looked at Sirius and James and was preparing herself to give a major tongue lashing but found that she couldn't. Friends fight about things, say things that they don't mean. Sure, they shouldn't have said those things but they aren't used to the idea of friendship with Severus. She shouldn't try to force that on them.

So, she did the only thing that she could in a time like this.

"So, I think I finally found out who cursed my clothing."

Sirius jerked his head up. "I thought you said you didn't know?"

"I was only saying that to make you feel bad," Hermione replied, waving away the question.

James made an indignant noise.

"So, what do you say we get those buggers back?"


	20. More Giggles Later

A Beast's Heart – Chapter 20: More Giggles Later

Hermione stood in the entrance of the Great Hall, hiding behind a statue. She could see Remus, Sirius, and James lounging against the wall talking and joking. They were acting natural enough, Remus was holding a book trying to read in vain, James was making expansive arm gestures talking about last week's quidditch match, and Sirius was soaking it all in, flirting with girls as they passed.

When the group of boys passed, Sirius stopped moving, as planned. "Hey!" he called.

Marty Star stopped. He knew that voice from many nights in the common room. He turned, his face smooth despite the joy that he was feeling. "Yes?"

Sirius turned towards James, slapping him on the chest lightly. "This is the boy I was talking about," he said to James, "The one who made the 'badge'."

James looked at Marty in surprise, Hermione thought he overdid it a tad but Marty was certainly convinced. "No way," James said, his voice colored with shock and disbelief.

Marty looked around shiftily, "Yes way," he said.

"That spell was way too complex! There's no way you could have done that yourself. Even I would have needed help from more than just Sirius and Remus," James said, his voice haughty and aristocratic.

Marty colored, he didn't want his hero to think that he wasn't smart but he also didn't want him to think that he was stuck up and willing to take credit for other people's work. "Of course I had help!" Marty crowed, "Me and a couple of others; Billy-Bob, Derrick, Dan and Jesse."

James nodded his head. "Those are all fifth year names."

Marty nodded his head in agreement. "We're all very talented."

"I can see that!" James exclaimed.

"Hey! I've got kind of a crazy idea," Sirius exclaimed.

"What's new about that?" James muttered to himself, going unheard for the most part. Sirius was too wrapped up in the script in his head to listen to any deviations and Marty was so caught up with his hero worship that an elephant could have snuck up on him.

"What's that?" Marty asked, his voice was hushed and reverent.

"Why don't you, me, James, and the rest if the conspirators hang out some evening? How's next Friday night?" Sirius suggested amiably. Sirius hoped he got the words right.

"Sure!" Marty squeaked. Sirius nodded as did James. Marty made an odd jerky movement and raced off. Sirius and James watched his excited feet fly across the room.

"Was I ever that bouncy?" Sirius asked, musing aloud.

"Nope," James replied. Nothing Sirius asked was ever truly rhetorical.

"Good."

"Hey, Sirius?"

"Yes, James?"

"Did he just bow?"

"I believe he did Prongsie."

"Huh."

"Yeah. More giggles later."

"Yes, and much more to come after that, I think."

---

Sirius, Hermione, Remus and James had already to convene in the library room after the 'Phase One'. (Of _course_ it was Sirius who decided that they should name it Phase One, it reminded him of a movie he watched at Mooney's house one year.)

Sirius, Remus, and James got to the room first because Hermione wanted to be stealthy in her departure from behind the statue, she didn't want to explain.

Sirius and James were wrestling on the floor and Remus was sitting in his chair, reading a book on the ancient Egyptians and their use of magic in the construction of the pyramids.

"Guys! Not in front of the books! They're impressionable," Hermione scolded.

Sirius rolled on top of James, his legs straddling James' chest and his hands pinning James' hands up above his head. "Aww! But, I'm finally winning!"

Hermione snapped her fingers and Sirius sighed. He got up and helped James to his feet, letting go half way up so James fell right back down on his bum. James groaned and launched to his feet, getting ready to leap at Sirius.

"Boys!" Hermione yelled, brandishing her wand.

Sirius and James jumped apart, clasping their hands behind their backs and bowing their heads slightly.

"Phase One," Hermione snapped.

"Is a go!" Sirius reported. "He completely bought it."

"Good." Hermione sighed and sank into a chair. "What time is it?" Sirius answered.

"Bugger! We're going to be late Remus!"

Remus sighed, "Yeah, let's go."

Hermione, although not happy for the change, was happy that she wouldn't be confined in Hagrid's hut for this full moon. Dumbledore had decided that she had enough control now to stay in the Shack with Remus. With the unsaid help from James and Sirius everything should go fine.

Hermione looked around the library closely as they left, looking for Severus. He had promised to 'see her off'. It was difficult for Severus that he couldn't be with her the way James and Sirius was going to be with her.

As she walked through the halls Hermione kept her eyes peeled. It was unlike Severus to not go somewhere he said he was going to be. She was worried for him, something bad must have happened to keep him away. Hermione sighed, she was probably just exaggerating. He might have gotten caught up in a potion. She couldn't think of it now anyway, she had other things that were causing her much more of a panic.

---

The moon rose to its full gloriousness that night. The forests were unnaturally alive with a various group of moon-creatures. A werewolf and a dozen and a half Therianthropes.

---

As with both times before, the change was painful. The lengthening of bones, the stretching of skin, the feeling that I was being cleaved in two, these were all sensations that I was painfully familiar with. I gave a howl to the moon in hopes of easing some of the frustrations that were caused by this change. I heard grunts of pain in the other room and knew that Remus was changing now too.

The awareness I felt were not familiar. The last change was a blur of feeling, no thoughts were involved. I wonder if this is the way I should feel. Now, more than any time before, I wish for someone to know what I am going through, someone who could tell me what to expect.

But that's not going to happen.

My back gives one last painful crack and I am done with the change. My senses were in overdrive. I felt like the world was vibrating with me, with each breath I take I can taste and smell the sweat and fear that this room has collected, like a stamp collection of feelings.

I howl, not for any specific reason, just to feel like I belonged. And I knew I did. Under the moon, we are all brothers and sisters, family.

I hear shuffling upstairs so I know Remus is done as well. I smell him, the musky smell that I smell everyday on him but now it is intensified, and slightly different. I navigate through the halls that are oddly familiar. I experience serious déjà vu. I find Remus in a defensive pose, he obviously didn't have the cognitive abilities that I seemed to posses.

I arranged my body's position to that of a feeble position. I was deferring the 'alpha dog' title to him, which made him more at ease. He plodded through the rest of the house, leading the way out. His body seemed to be unnatural to him, long and lean to his normal hunched and scrawny body.

When we were outside I finally felt free. The wind was rippling over my body, the smell of animals accompanying the breeze. It was refreshing, a welcomed change after the stifling atmosphere of the classroom. We were now out in the open. Prongs, Padfoot, and Rattail (returned just this afternoon), were all there, waiting outside of the tunnel that we had gone through.

Dumbledore had told me about the tunnel leading from the base of the Whomping Willow but it felt familiar in a different way, as if I had traversed this long tunnel before.

I stretch my limbs and begin bounding through the forest. In the forest I was able to forget everything; the déjà vu, the exams that were coming up, the fact that I don't know anything about my life besides my name and what I've learned here, and that I am a mythical beast that should be extinct. And let's not forget the whole time traveling thing. Isn't life grand?

I was really stretching now. I could feel my muscles stretch and the oxygen racing through my body.

I heard the pounding of hooves and I knew that James was on my side. I knew that Sirius would be back with Remus; Remus explained to me before that Sirius could handle Remus the best. I heard Remus howl so I lifted my head and joined his cries. Remus, as odd as it sounded, was my pack mate.

Then, I lifted my head and caught a new scent in the air. Now I knew why Remus was howling, it was not to show his unity with me and the rest of the forest creatures but to howl out a warning. I looked over the crest of the hill that was spotted with large trees. There, standing united, was a pack.

I was sure of the fact that they were Therianthropes. I could smell their scent, similar to my own but more wild. They all smelt aged.

I went to stand by Remus, ready to fight with him if it came to that. He was my pack, not those strangers who were like me.

---

Severus awoke slowly. Becoming aware of everything as he felt it. First, there was the familiar pain of the crucio.

Severus tried to shift to relieve the pain he felt in his back but winced and stayed still. Apparently multiple doses were issued.

Severus froze, what time was it? What day was it? Did he miss the full moon? Hermione was worried about the change, Severus wanted to be there to say good night and give out a few final reassurances.

Severus cracked open his eyes, which immediately flooded with tears because of the very bright lights focused on his face. He tried to cover his eyes with his arm, which is when he noticed that he was bound flat on his back. Now that he noticed he was bound he didn't know how he could have not been able to tell from the beginning. The rope scratched against his exposed arms and chest and his leg was throbbing painfully from where the binding was squeezing his leg that felt like it had recently been broken.

Severus cracked his eyes open again, this time letting his eyelashes fan across the gap to lessen the shock of the light. He tried to see where he was but there was no need to look. He knew where he was after he heard the low, rasping voice that was meant to sound powerful and imposing.

"Hello, Severus. I've heard that you've been a naughty boy."

"My Lord," Severus croaked in greeting. He feebly tried to raise his head to catch a glimpse of the wraith like man that stood before him, enshrouded in robes meant to billow menacingly.

Severus opened his eyes fully, ignoring the pain. He now saw that he was in the chambers where the executions are held. A cold terror ran through his body. He was staring into the end and he could do nothing but try to squirm out of it, which would take a lot of begging, pleading, and probably a ton of other degrading things.

The worst thing was that he hadn't been able to say good-bye to Hermione. The thought came into his head suddenly. He didn't know where it came from, Hermione meant nothing to him, he tried to tell himself. He was only befriending her because the Dark Lord had told him to. But even now, the thought was hollow and meaningless. He knew Hermione meant more to him than that.

But he couldn't act upon it. Severus thought back to that time in the closet. At first, he did it because he knew that Hermione would know something was wrong if he didn't. He needed to do what real couples did, not what someone who's pretending to be in a relationship did. But then, it was different. He didn't know what changed or when, just that it did. He wasn't kissing her because he had to do his Death Eater duties, but because it was _Hermione_.

Severus mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to be having these kinds of thoughts. He was in a perilous situation where death was not only eminent but likely. He's a Death Eater first, always. He would do what he has to in order to remain a Death Eater. Feelings faded. Power didn't.

The Dark Lord was pacing in front of the sacrificial table where Severus was strapped. Usually, a Muggle would be strapped here. The feeling of the room was the same as it would be if a Muggle were here, excited. Severus winced, maybe he should have been more concerned about making allies while he was here. No one here would help him, they all wanted him dead.

Voldemort stopped and raised his hands, facing the crowd. "We are gathered here today to hold a tribunal because a member of our family has been publicly announced as a member. As you know, I like to keep membership a secret thing, no one should know you but you're master and I do not like when my rules are not followed.

"The punishment is death. Who here will speak against this boy?"

There was a clambering of voices, a cacophony so loud that Severus knew that everyone volunteered. Severus heard the Dark Lord hiss in disproval.

"Montgomery, you shall do," Voldemort said, pointing to a man whose daughter is a Slytherin.

Montgomery stood and bowed. "My Lord," he said, addressing Voldemort with his eyes downcast respectfully, "my daughter goes to school with the boy and she was the one who informed me of the rumor. She told me that the boy claimed to be a Death Eater in front of a large crowd, and that everyone hears it is not surprised. This boy has seriously compromised the integrity of our organization and I believe that he has earned his sentence."

There was a murmur of agreement and some quiet applause.

Voldemort nodded once, curtly. "Now who will speak for the boy?"

Severus strained to turn his head towards the crowd. He did not expect anyone to raise to defend him, but, amongst the crowd, a man slowly rose. The man's silvery blonde hair informed Severus on who it was before he even began to speak.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy began, "I do not believe that Severus compromised us in any way. A silly school rumor that I have heard is already old news. This whole thing will be soon forgotten and I do not believe that we should waste such a valuable asset."

Lucius sat down, having said all that he wished.

Voldemort faced the congregated men in front of him. "You both make a valid point. I am not going to kill the boy. He has not done any damage to us, for now, he shall be spared. Now, everyone, leave me."

The men in the robes and masks left the room, an angry lot of men.

Severus tried to sit up, hoping that his bindings were beginning to unwind, but to his disappointment, they stayed firmly bound.

"Severus, the reason I spared you is because, for now, you are invaluable. I am not one who likes to rely on other people. I need you to kill the girl. I can't have a potential threat running around. Get it done." With that Voldemort stalked away, only stopping briefly at the door to wave his wands and making the bindings disappear.

Severus sat up, dazed. Kill Hermione?


	21. Pickles

**Chapter 21 – Pickles**

Severus Snape was never thought of as a cheery person. In fact, if he were ever accused of being cheery he would most likely curse whoever had said so quickly and be done with it. But today, he was so far from cheery that a black cloud seemed to be following him around.

Luckily for everyone else, it was rather late when Severus returned to the castle. He stealthily evaded all obstacles that were in his way while he stalked through the long corridors. He entered the dungeons and took comfort in the smell of brewing potions. He weaved through the complex systems of corridors until he found himself in the Slytherin Dormitory.

He then commenced in his cheerless pacing. It's been ages sense he had paced, he felt, he's been spending too much time in that damned library. And that was part of the problem, wasn't it?

---------

I planted my feet (should I say paws? I suppose I shall…). I planted my paws firmly on the ground next to Remus and squared off against the Therianthropes in front of me.

I sensed the other packs unease while I stood beside Remus. He was growling low in his chest, like a motor humming. I tried to remain passive, I did not want to fight with this group. They were obviously experienced in a way where survival was the only option. Remus, while more experienced than I, would never hold up against this pack of fighters.

The Therianthrope that was at the center of the line advanced a few paces, obviously confused as to why I was still standing with the werewolf.

_Sister, _a voicein my head said_, join us. _I looked up into the steady gaze of the Therianthrope in front of me. I looked at the group in confusion. Was it possible? Did they really talk to me telepathically?

I concentrated on the Therianthrope in front of me, she looked to be the leader in the group. _I will not leave my pack-brother._

The air was filled with tension and after my declaration it became more pronounced.

Remus registered the tension and growled softly, low in his throat. The sound triggered an unmitigated response. Each of the moon creatures tensed, getting ready to defend themselves against the enemy.

I realized that Remus and I were in huge trouble. Remus was bigger than any of us in the clearing but he was truly wild, he contained a force inside of him that dwarfed any of the rest of us. But the Therianthropes were powerful as well. They also had a lifetime of experiences, all were fights to the death and all of these turned out well for them.

I got closer to Remus as James and Sirius came to stand next to us, readily joining our rag-tag pack. Remus let out a blood thirsty howl which was soon joined by others, mine included. We squared off and then, the battle began.

-----------------

Severus collapse onto his bed and glared at the canopy. The silk sheets underneath him served him no comfort as they once had. Now, all he could think of was Hermione's face, cold and pale without the spark of life burning in her eyes.

Severus Snape was in a pickle.

He knew this and was irritated with himself. The muggle saying that bubbled into his brain only served to infuriate him further. He glanced outside and watched as the sun slowly ascended into the pale sky.

Getting up from the bed he pulled off his Death Eater cloaked and changed into his dark green, velvety cloak. He stashed the ragged cloak into the hollowed out bed post and sighed heavily. He turned and left the Slytherin Dormitory. Hermione and Remus should be returning soon and he wanted to be there to apologize for not seeing her off. He tried to think of an excuse but finally decided to make up something on the spot, that always brought about the best stories.

Climbing the stairs that led into the Entrance Hall, Severus heard hushed voices and frantic steps, accompanied by the sound of something being dragged. Severus walked towards the sounds with insatiable curiosity. He turned the corner and froze.

His breath came in short spurts and his vision swam. All he could see was her pale skin and matted brown hair. He looked down and nearly fainted.

Blood.

It was all over the floor, pooling together and dripping down the stairs and through the cracks in the flagstones. His feet began moving towards her.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely, his voice too quiet to shake.

Sirius looked up at Severus, his eyes haunted, "We shouldn't talk here." He struggled to get Hermione up the first stair, on his way to the Hospital Wing. Severus frowned and grabbed Hermione's arm and wrapped it around his neck. He put his other arm under Hermione's knees and lifted her up, bridal style.

"Help James with Remus," He commanded curtly, beginning to walk up the stairs.

Sirius looked back and frowned. He would have laughed if it weren't such a grim situation. James was holding onto Remus but was nearly falling over because of the unexpected weight of Remus. Sirius and James hefted Remus up and followed Severus to the Hospital Wing.

Peter was waiting at the door, holding it open for them. He had run ahead to make sure that Madame Pomfrey was ready for them. Severus entered the room and lay Hermione down on the bed as gently as he could. He brushed the hair off of her face, looking gently into Hermione's face.

He would be kidding himself if he said he wasn't looking for signs of life.

Severus was pushed out of the hospital by the stern young woman who was wearing a St. Mungo's uniform. He leaned against the wall, alone. He closed his eyes and remembered what he was imagining earlier in the morning. A lump began to form in his throat, the burning feeling that he had avoided for so long.

Severus put his face in his hands, remembering the face that had come to mean so much to him. He remembered the hair that he had looked at with disdain, but now he remembered it matted in blood and clinging to his chest. He shuddered as he remembered the way her arms limply hung at her sides and the way her head rested against his chest, not moving.

Severus looked down at his hands, still covered in her blood. His chest was covered in her blood as well.

Her blood, the only thing he had left of her.

He shook as he walked, thinking hard. Then, a solution. It came to him like a strike of lightening. Now all he had to do was talk to them…

--------

Julie Fleegle pushed the heavy oak doors open and entered the Great Hall with her friends behind her. Immediately upon entering the room Julie noticed a silence in the room, a silence so heavy and deafening that she felt its weight upon her shoulders.

Julie and her friends sat down at the Ravenclaw tabled and Julie folded her hands in her lap. She felt like she was about to be scolded for something and she didn't like it. The room was tense, every shoulder was rigid. Julie glanced at the Gryffindor and hoped for some reprieve from the gloom.

Her eyes scanned the table up and down but could not find a single Marauder. She had hoped that they were here, they always seemed to be able to lighten any situation.

Suddenly, Dumbledore was at the podium, clearing his throat.

Dumbledore looked older than ever, there were lines in his face that were nonexistent the day before and his eyes contained an immeasurable sadness. The tension increased leaving Julie feeling the ineffable effects. Finally, he addressed the students.

"Last night," he began, his voice cracking, "one of our students was out in the forest, blatantly disobeying school rules." The air around Julie became electrified. The Marauders. Was this why they weren't in the Hall? Everyone was aware of their late night romps in the forest, with them believing themselves invincible. "This student was confronted by a horde of rogue unicorns."

Dumbledore looked down at his hands, unable to continue speaking. He looked up and Julie wasn't sure if she was imagining the moisture on his face. "It's my duty to inform you all that that student was severely injured and passed away early this morning."

The silence that was previously in the room was broken as people received the news in shock and horror. Various first years and other emotional girls began to cry, some silently and some in loud sobs.

Dumbledore brought his hand up to his face and was silent. Suddenly, he turned and left the Hall from the door that was behind the High Table, apparently too overcome to continue on.

McGonagall stood and came to the front of the room and addressed the students. She informed them that there would be a memorial held in the Great Hall at noon and that classes for the next day would be canceled.

Julie Fleegle left the Great Hall amidst a flurry of activity.

She couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger was dead.


	22. Severus Snape And

**Chapter 22 – Severus Snape And...**

Sirius and James sat around the Hospital bed that contained their friend, Remus. Peter was asleep on the bed next to Remus, unable to stay up long after the night that had just transpired. Sirius shuddered as he remembered the attack.

_Sirius was being jostled from all around. The immense figures of the Were-Cats surrounded them all, waging not only a physical attack but a mental warfare. It seemed that the group had multiplied in front of Sirius' eyes. The Were-Cats occasionally pounced and took a nip of a foe, generally focusing on Remus and Hermione, but one got a bite out of James' thigh. _

_Sirius was whirling around, fighting with all of his strength, but it wasn't enough. They fought right up until the sky began to lighten and the run began to rise. The Were-Cats ran off first, leaving the exhausted bunch to collapse. _

Sirius started as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He blinked blearily as the face of Madame Perot, the woman from St. Mungo's, woke him and gestured to the empty bed at the end of the row of beds. He looked around tiredly and noticed that James was already asleep on another bed.

He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Luckily, Madame Perot had slipped a slow acting sleeping draught into the boy's tea. She was right to assume that the boys had had a rough night and wouldn't be able to sleep… Especially considering what happened to that poor girl…

---------

Severus sighed again as he stalked through the forest, on his way to the Dark Lord's presence for the second time in as many days. He stumbled as his cloak sleeve got caught on a branch. He winced when his shoulder was stabbed by a branch, prodding his already sore body.

He finally reached the apparation point, encumbered by the burden in his arms. He apparated to the designated sight and was immediately greeted by ten or twelve Death Eaters. He was ushered quickly into the Dark Lord's presence. He glanced around the place he was taken, he realized he was in the Dark Lord's private chambers.

He kneeled before the Lord and waited for the summons to talk. It was quiet in the room as Voldemort scanned the room, probably using legilmency on all of those who were present.

It wasn't long until Severus felt the familiar prodding in his mind. With expert skill he buried his recent memories and presented the things that he had prepared for this time. With suppressed trepidation he waited. Then he felt a faint glimmer of emotion, which was common when one was using legilems on trained occlumens. That glimmer was something he hadn't been expecting.

That emotion was a mixture of pride, abating fear, and hope.

Voldemort was scared. Scared. Severus was flabbergasted. After all of this time Severus had assumed that he never felt the glimmer of fear that he had now.

Slowly, Severus began to understand. He swiftly stopped his thoughts, incase Voldemort noticed where the direction his thoughts turned.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and the breaking off of the mental connection. He cautiously glanced up, afraid that Voldemort might not have quite the reaction he had hoped.

But when their eyes met, Severus saw what he wanted, acceptance.

----------

Sirius awoke to the feeling of being prodded in the back. He flung his arm over his eyes and sighed, hoping that the feeling would go away. But it didn't, it persisted to the point that Sirius couldn't pretend to be asleep a moment longer. He whipped his arm to the side, hoping to at least hit the person who was waking him in the process.

He succeeded, hearing the dull thwap of his hand hitting the soft flesh of someone's face. He opened an eye and smiled triumphantly at James as he sat rubbing his cheek. "Did you have to do that?" He asked, whining.

"Of course I did! What else would you expect?" Sirius replied grandly, already prepared for his joking persona. But then he remembered and his smile died on his lips.

----------

Severus was still on his knees, reporting to the Dark Lord on the evidence that he had presented, making sure to give the details that he had memorized. The green velvet cloak on the table in front of him were stained with her blood, and covered in her hair. Next to it was the shirt that belonged to her, ragged and stained. Severus looked into the cold eyes of Voldemort and listened to him sing his praises for killing Hermione Granger.

----------

Sirius and James quickly stalked through the halls, not willing to stay still for long. Whenever they slowed down they got the _look_, the look that said it all, the pity, the despair, the thank-God-it-wasn't-me. They turned the corner in sync and jumped down the stairs. Finally, after more twists and turns, they made it to the kitchens. It was empty except for the House-Elves.

"Masters Potter and Black! Welcomes back!" Greeted the enthusiastic Nonkers, the House Elf who usually got together the large feast that they snuck to the Gryffindor common room for parties.

James got down on his knees and stuck out his hand, shaking Nonkers' hand in greeting. "Glad to be back," he said in reply, not sounding glad at all.

"How can Nonkers helps you? Anything for Master Potter!"

"Just some comfort foods, you know the like."

Nonkers nodded enthusiastically and turned, bouncing off to arrange a small (a rather _large_ small) box of food. With the help of the others he had a box together in no time at all. He and three others carried the box to the boys. They presented the box with a small flourish and bow, and then went about the rest of their business.

James and Sirius took the box and left the kitchen through a corridor in the back and traveled up the long distance in old corridors that weren't often used. They got to the seventh floor without encountering a single living soul.

In the corridor that was empty James sat the box down. (It was a damn heavy box too! Those House Elves sure do know how to feed a person…) While Sirius began to pace up and down the corridor, thinking hard.

Finally, they walked through the door with the box. Sirius hadn't been in the room for more than five seconds before he was jumped by a frizzy brown-haired girl. He fell over, his arms wrapped protectively around the girls shoulders. He fell on his back and wheezed with laughter even though all of the air in his lungs was just forced from him.

"Missed me?" He asked, smiling as he looked into the face of Hermione Granger.

----------

_That Night – 4:00 AM_

Sirius, James, Peter, and Severus were all outside of the Hospital Wing. James, Peter, and Sirius were all pacing, Severus was seated on the floor, leaning against the stone wall, in the very picture of calm. He was watching the door, waiting for it to open and for news to come out. He was not only frightened for her, he was brooding on how best to kill her.

Severus sighed as Peter turned around to begin yet another trip down the hall. He watched the doughy boy in contempt. He could not imagine a fate worse than being worthless, just as this boy seemed to be. At least James and Sirius had courage.

The door opened and Severus jumped to his feet, hoping to hear from Madame Pomfrey. But it was only Madame Perot, coming to tell them that Remus was sleeping and would be fine. She nodded to the boys and turned, going in to assist Poppy with the girl.

James, Sirius, and Peter were happy to hear of their comrades' good health but was still worried for Hermione.

Severus scowled and, ironically enough, began to pace up and down the hallway. For a long time all that could be heard from that hall was the sound of four pairs of shoes restlessly traversing the hall.

When Severus began to think all hope was lost, the door opened and Madame Pomfrey came out, exhausted and weary. The boys stopped, their eyes panic-stricken, awaiting the news.

"She'll be fine," She said simply, leaving the boys to react in peace. James and Sirius embraced, Peter squealed like a little girl and Severus grinned a small grin. But the scowl that was so accustomed to living on his face took up residence once again. Without saying a word he pushed open the hospital wing doors and entered, heading straight for Hermione.

He watched her sleeping face and felt despair well up inside of him. He knew what he had to do, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. But now that it was in his head it seemed so obvious. He turned to Sirius and looked him in the eyes. He knew that the next time he looked into his eyes, they would be filled with hate and self-righteous indignation.

With a sigh, he left the room and headed towards the Headmaster's office. He had a lot of explaining to do. Oddly, he didn't think that he would meet much resistance with his plan.

---

Sirius held onto Hermione's hand. He was confused. Severus had left the room rather quickly… Sirius sighed and shook his head, unconcerned for him in face of the current situation. And the current situation was Hermione and her health.

She was breathing weakly and her face was pale. She had lost vast quantities of blood and because the wounds weren't closing properly she was losing even more. Pomfrey had forced many blood replenishing potions down her throat already and had more to come.

Sirius watched Hermione as she breathed in shallowly. Sirius studied her face as the nurses bustled behind him. It looked like her face was regaining color, which seemed like a good sign. He watched as the color flushed through her cheeks and her breathing evened out.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius called out, not sure whether this sort of thing was common or not.

She came over, concerned. When she saw the improvement that Hermione had made in the short amount of time since she had last checked on her, she pushed Sirius out of the way and began to wave her wand and muttering things.

He watched as Madame Pomfrey checked her bandaged side, the wounds weren't there anymore.

Madame Pomfrey turned white and spun, spotting Sirius just standing there she barked an order at him, "Get Dumbledore!"

She turned back to Hermione and began to flutter about in a state of semi-madness. Sirius ran like there was a fire burning on his tail. When he reached the office he knocked so loud that his fist began to bleed.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked serenely, watching him through his half-moon spectacles.

"Hospital Wing…" He wheezed, clutching his side.

Without waiting for another word he ran off, surprisingly sprite for being so incredibly old. Sirius collapsed on top of the stairs and tried to regain his breath. He looked into the office and saw Severus. He was sulking more than usual too. Sirius nodded to him and got up, jogging back to the Hospital Wing. He collapsed onto a bed and lay there for wahile.

He heard Dumbledore and Pomfrey conferring quietly. He tried to pay attention but the stress of the night was getting to him. He closed his eyes for a second and didn't open them until an hour later.

By then the room was quiet and virtually empty. Remus was in a cot at the end of the row with James and Peter sitting beside it. Madame Perot was sitting in the office, writing something down. Nobody else was in the room. _Nobody_.

He sat up swiftly, looking around wildly.

"James! Where is everybody?!"

James stood and came over to Sirius' bed, "Come on," He whispered, "We're to go to Dumbledore's office."

Sirius stood and followed James through the hallway. He was still hazy from sleep and tried to keep up with James fast pace. "Why do we need to see Dumbledore?"

James glanced at him and opened his mouth, but a small first-year scurried by, Sirius had apparently been asleep longer than he thought he had, so he closed it again and shook his head tightly.

Sirius sighed loudly and was obediently quiet as they traversed the halls. When they got to the gargoyle James readily spoke the password. It was times like this that Sirius remembered he was the Head Boy. Sirius never really remembered, the only times he thought of it was when Evans began nagging about meetings and rotations and all of that stuff. It cut into a lot of Marauder time but James was smitten.

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked up the spiral stairs and into the office. Sirius and James came in and sat down on the chairs that Dumbledore had gestured to and waited for him to tell them the reason they had to be there. James knew a little about what this was about, minutes after Sirius had fallen asleep Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey moved Hermione to another place.

James didn't ask for an explanation, which seemed unimportant in the flurry of activity. James sat helpless as she was carted off, followed by a flurry of House-Elves. Before Dumbledore had left he turned and told him and Sirius to come to his office, but only after Sirius had awoken.

Now, there they were.

"I'm going to tell you something of a sensitive nature. What I'm to tell you must be kept in confidence," Dumbledore said, watching both of them with solemn eyes.

Sirius glanced at James, their eyes met and they regarded each other with suppressed curiosity and mischievousness. Together, they looked back at Dumbledore and with as much gravity as they could manage, they nodded their heads.

Dumbledore studied the boys. He knew that they were always ready to hear secrets that could give them something to do in the mischievous nature. He hoped the boys would be mature and understand what would happen if they told anyone about this.

"Hermione, as you know, is no longer in the hospital wing. I've moved her for her own safety…" Dumbledore trailed off, still unsure about how the boys would react to the information.

"What is it, sir?" James asked, worried.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at a portrait on the wall, slightly obscured by shadows. "Voldemort has ordered the death of Miss Granger, something that I could not risk. I have put some motions into effect. From this point on, Hermione is dead. You must tell no one, with the exception of Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew."

James and Sirius were dumbfounded. They had to pretend that Hermione was dead? How could they do that? James, however, found an even better question.

"How do you know?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and adjusted his spectacles so they sat in the perfect spot on his rather long nose. "I believe that I should keep my sources private…"

"It's Severus, isn't it?" Sirius asked, jumping to his feet. "That bastard's a Death Eater!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood, "I can't allow you to make those kinds of accusations." Dumbldore's voice was deadly cold. James and Sirius both quieted.

But that damned Gryffindor courage wouldn't allow Sirius to remain quiet. "I know he's a Death Eater. If you don't tell me the truth I'll hunt that lying bastard down and curse him into the ground."

Dumbledore regarded Sirius's gleaming eyes and clenched fists. He sighed and sat back down in the chair and regarded both of the Gryffindor's with weary eyes. "Sit," He said, gesturing expansively at the chairs in front of him. James shifted in his chair, not bothering to point out that he was already in a seat.

Sirius regarded Dumbledore with his avid glare of determination. Slowly, he walked back in front of his chair and sat down, folding his arms over his chest.

So, Dumbledore took a deep breath and began to tell the story of Severus Snape and his plot to overthrow the Dark Lord.


	23. Evident Utensil

**Chapter 23 – Evident Utensil **

Severus stood outside of the door of the seventh floor room, a room that currently was not visible. But he knew that if he would only walk back and forth and back and forth in front of him, then the person who he loved most would be there. No, she wasn't dead. Yes, he told Voldemort that she was. But he couldn't face her, because he knew that she knew.

Not only did she know, but so did those friends of hers. The insufferable boys that were his confirmed enemies. He hated them more than he could even fathom now. He thought back towards the memorial that was held in honor of Hermione's 'death'.

It was, of course, a sad event. Severus had attended only because it was practically mandatory. Of course there were a few pitying stares from his Slytherins, but only a few because most had never approved of their 'relationship' in the first place. The others knew what Voldemort's orders had been and understood that he was only with her to get close to her.

None of them had known the truth. They all thought, of course, that they had. But they were wrong. Severus _did_ love Hermione, even if they had only been together for a brief time. He had sat in the middle of the back aisle, hoping that he could skip out early.

Dumbledore spoke at the memorial, saying how Hermione was a prized student here despite the fact that she had just transferred here during Christmas break. All the while a group of boys at the front of the service bent their heads and tried their very hardest to keep their tears at bay.

They couldn't handle the grief. Their fists were clenched in an attempt to stem the onslaught of emotion, their backs were rigid so they wouldn't crumble under the force of their grief, and the leaned up against one another, as if they couldn't make it through this tough time alone. Severus scowled in contempt at their prima donna antics. Did they think they had anybody fooled?

But, of course they did. Because they were adored by the general public. Severus was the only one who saw behind their poor attempts at acting. Of course, after the service Severus received a dirty look from James and Sirius, but Remus looked at him with respect. Of course Dumbledore told them of his plan. He could just see it now, a sit down in his office with tea and lemon drops. A lot of beating around the bush, some half truths, a lot of deception. That was, after all, Dumbledore's specialty.

Severus began to pace in front of the door, not thinking of anything that the door could provide, like some sanity or stability. Eventually, Severus squared his shoulders and faced the door. Then, with the purposeful stride that he had mastered years before, began to think of his dear Hermione, bushy hair and all.

The door appeared and filled Severus with an emotion he did not want to admit to. What was this sinking feeling of despair? Why did he know that he deserved it?

Because Hermione must have been told of Severus's involvement in her 'death', had to have been informed of his plan. He opened the door and entered, not expecting to see Hermione hosting a small party.

He cleared his throat and had his wand at the ready, because in here his death could be covered up as the need arose. Severus turned first. His laughter died first, the rest of the chatter soon followed. James stood and put down his sandwich. Hermione set her cup of tea down and turned on her chair, not standing not saying anything. She stared, without hate or the look of affection that Severus had come to crave.

"Hello," Severus said, looking at Hermione only, "You look good."

Sirius shook with fury and very nearly jumped at him. But Remus put a gentling hand on his shoulder. "No thanks to you, you lying son of a bitch," He growled. He spit at Severus's feet and yanked his shoulder from Remus's grip.

Severus stared at Sirius and felt like saying something equally biting back, one of the numerous retorts already bubbling in his mind. But he refrained. Instead, he looked at Hermione. "We need to talk, alone." He glanced up at the Marauders, Peter sitting in the corner, unobtrusive.

Severus noticed a door in the corner of the room for the first time. He nodded towards the door and Hermione stood and walked towards it, brushing off the hands of Sirius and James as they held onto her protectively. Severus cautiously walked past Sirius and James, hoping that they wouldn't attack him with his back turned.

But when he got level with Sirius, he stepped out in front of him and put his hand on Severus's chest and pushed him. Severus stepped back and looked him in the eye. Then, something he hadn't expected happened. Peter stood up and grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him back, nodding at Severus to pass. He did, surprised that Peter had grown a spine. He gave him a nod of appreciation and walked past, entering the room behind Hermione.

It was a broom closet. Suddenly, he remembered their tryst in the broom closet, when Severus began to feel for Hermione. She must have been thinking of the same thing, because she shivered and backed up, trying not to give him any ideas.

Severus though, was too overcome with his feelings to resist. He stepped forward and placed his hands behind her neck, and pulled her towards him. His lips gently brushed against hers and he felt warmth well up inside of him. This was where he belonged, embracing the woman that he couldn't live without. She sighed and melted into him, pressing her body against his. They embraced each other then, Severus buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent as he pushed himself against her, they fell into the wall. They were melded together and stayed that way.

Severus began to become aware of moistness on his chest and he let go of Hermione and looked down at her face, noticing that she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." And then the pressure in his chest unraveled and they cried. Together as one, letting go of the pain and sorrow that this situation had caused them.

Severus let go of Hermione and fell back onto an upturned bucket and wiped at his eyes. Hermione sniffed lightly and sat down on the bucket next to him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it until she felt him return the squeeze. With a sigh she knew that she had forgiven him.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked, confused with what was happening in her life. Technically, she was dead. She had watched her memorial service. She had seen her friends cry. But she wasn't dead. She was here, with her boyfriend who had betrayed her, who she knew betrayed her but loved anyway.

"Well, I've got a plan. I'm not sure how much Dumbledore told you about it, but you're a pretty important part."

Hermione sighed, the only thing she was told last night was that she needed to be 'dead' in order for Severus to convince Voldemort that she was no longer a threat and therefore lull him into false security and then a battle would occur which would change the path the wizarding world was heading.

"I wasn't told much…."

"Alright," Severus began, "This is what you have to do…"

------

Sirius was pacing the room that Hermione and Severus had only just vacated in an angry manner. He could only imagine what they were doing in that room, all alone with the door closed. He didn't hear anything for a while and that worried him, because it only fueled his already dirty imagination.

Part of him, most of him actually, wanted to burst into the room and rip Severus's head straight off. The image of that very relaxing thought cooled him for a few moments, but not enough. Soon he had to think of more inventive method of decapitation. And then he graduated from decapitation to disembowelment. Maybe he could…

But then he heard voices again, too soft to be able to discern. But his attempts to hear what they said had stopped the gruesome thoughts in his head.

Then, their words became quite hearable.

"I have to WHAT!?!" Hermione shrieked.

Sirius could hear Severus quietly explain the part of the plan that Sirius had problems with as well. He couldn't believe that Severus actually believed that Hermione would do it.

Apparently, Hermione had problems believing this as well, because she came bursting out of the door and into the room, her eyes red from tears. "Do you know what he's planning?" Hermione yelled at the room.

Sirius, James, and Remus nodded. Peter looked around the room in confusion, he hadn't been present at Dumbledore's explanation of the plan.

"Do you agree with it?" She asked, as Severus walked into the room with his arms crossed, his posture screaming unpleasantness.

Sirius and James began to cry out their accusations, saying what a stupid plan it was and how ridiculous it was that he should think to even consider it as a possibility. But quietly, Remus walked towards James and Sirius, and placing his hands on their arms, he spoke up. "I think it's a brilliant plan that we should all consider. But we mustn't speak of it now, it's time for dinner and we can't miss another meal, Dumbledore made that clear in his last note."

Shocked, James and Sirius nodded in agreement, mainly because they had no other choice. Peter said nothing, but his eyes said all that they needed to. It's a shame no one else noticed the discontent in his eyes, it might of saved a whole lot of grief later on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

So, I've been MIA for quite awhile, I don't even want to think about how long I've been away, nor do I want to actually check. If anyone is still anxious to read this, I'd be surprised. My excuses were subpar, but basically I wanted to wait until summer vacation started until I wrote this chapter. But then, I didn't write it, and I've been on vacation for quite awhile. It was hard to pick back up, but once I did it was pretty smooth sailing, although I completely forgot what I wanted to do with the end. I made up another ending which I hope will be quite suitable, but you never know. I think the main reason I got this chapter done, though, is Christian Bale. I watched a sci-fi movie that he was in and couldn't get him out of my mind, now I picture him as teenage Severus, even though Christian Bale is so not a teenager and could probably not pass as one either. But whatever. The movie was called Equilibrium, I really loved it.

The title of this chapter came from a song that I heard the other day and have been unable to keep out of my head since, the lyrics are below.

I also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the next few shall be longer, I swear.

**Evident Utensil – Chairlift**

The most evident utensil  
Is none other than a pencil  
Not a multi-colored stencil  
Nor a camera and crew

How high must I try?  
How high must I try for you?  
You see me rolling in the dirt.  
You see me crawling up the walls  
For you.

The most evident utensil  
Is none other than a pencil  
Write and tell me what you want from me  
Before my paper is through

How hard must I try?  
How hard must I try for you?  
You see me rolling in the dirt.  
You see me crawling up the walls  
For you

How high must I try?  
How high must I try for you?  
You see me rolling in the dirt.  
You see me crawling up the walls  
For you.  
For you.  
For you.


	24. Planning

**Chapter 24 – Planning**

Hermione paced in front of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office as James ran to find Lily to get the password. Apparently someone had forgotten he had certain duties as a Head Boy. Hermione nervously fingered the inside of the invisibility cloak and once again dodged another first year that was late for class. Severus and Remus were conferring quietly a few feet away, ensconced in an invisible cone of silence.

Sirius was pacing with Hermione, only on the opposite side of the wall in case he ran into her or some such thing. He couldn't see her but he could hear her steps and he knew that they were both in step with each other, something that they wouldn't have managed to do if they had actually tried. But that just goes to show you how connected two friends could be.

When James came racing back, holding his side because there is a difference between running and being a master at flying on a broom. He gasped and said the password and nearly stepped on Hermione's foot as he barreled past. So, of course, Hermione had to take advantage of her invisibility to trip him so he fell flat on his face, which he did.

Hermione, while walking past him and up the steps, might have 'accidently' kicked him in the side. But no hard feelings, because even as he clutched his side in pain he was thinking of what an awesome burn that was. He might've also been planning a surprise retaliation, but let's not talk about that now…

Walking up the spiral staircase and knocking on the door of the headmaster's office had become a bit of habit so when Dumbledore opened the door he laughed mildly and gestured them in, saying, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

Severus followed Remus in, standing in the back of the room. At any minute he was expecting to be attacked by a very angry Sirius, but no attack came. Ever since he had found out about Severus being a Death Eater he's been, surprisingly, civil. Severus suspected that this was Remus's affect on the Marauders. He wasn't expecting it to last long, but he was going to enjoy his while it lasted.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and clasped his hands together, peering at them all from behind his half-moon spectacles. Although the gaze seemed to be slightly senile, Severus knew that behind those eyes lay the brain of an evil genius mastermind. How else would you explain the schemes that came out of this office?

"So, what is it that you've all come to see me about?" Dumbledore asked placidly. He absent-mindedly reached for a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. Fawkes ruffled his feathers and preened proudly in the corner of the room.

"Well, sir," Hermione began, "It's about Sev's plan." Hermione blushed crimson as she revealed Severus's little nickname, that he had made her swear never to call him by in the presence of anybody else. Sirius suddenly came down with a coughing fit as Severus shot him glares.

Dumbledore ignored the name and nodded, "It's quite brilliant, isn't it?"

Hermione, her blush beginning to receded, didn't quite agree. "I don't think it'll work." She said, speaking plainly and with what she believed was the truth.

"I'm inclined to disagree with you, Miss Granger. I believe Severus's plan is quite well thought out and very much suitable to our current resources." Dumbledore smiled plainly as he stirred his tea, which Hermione did not notice he had until then. And she didn't like the way Dumbledore had about their 'resources'. Was that all she was now? A resource to be exploited at a moment's notice. She felt herself become surly and stubborn. She squared her shoulders and thought her next words out carefully.

"Well," She began in a diplomatic tone, "I don't believe that I can participate in this plan. It's far too dangerous, not only to me but to Remus as well." She folded her hands on her lap and stared imperiously into Dumbledore's eyes.

But of course Remus then decided to speak up, "I think Severus's plan is the best, Hermione," He said, looking into Hermione's eyes as she turned and watched him speak. "I'm aware of some of the possible, repercussions, that this plan might contain but I think it's the best plan anyone is likely to have."

Hermione felt her face fall and her shoulders droop. If Remus was willing to go along with this plan, how could she possibly not agree with it? It was, after all, much more dangerous for Remus. He'd probably be ripped to shreds. Hermione, at least, would have a quick death for being a traitor. Of this, she was sure. So, she resigned that her fate was in the hands of one Severus Snape, and that was not such a bad place to be in after all.

So, she stood and walked out of the meeting with only a parting glance at Dumbledore. She pulled on the invisibility cloak and walked through the castle, observing the first years and the second years, wondering what it would be like to have been taught here. She then realized that she had probably been taught here at one time or another.

But she shook the thought from her head. The last thing she needed right now was the depression that she felt whenever she thought about her past, which was technically in the future. It was just a debate how far in the future it had occurred. Which is something she doesn't like to think about.

She heard footsteps behind her and saw Peter, running with a basket in his arms. He must not have noticed that she was there because he ran past her without a glance in her direction. Then she remembered that she was wearing the invisibility cloak, because she was supposed to be dead. So she followed him to the seventh floor, where he opened the room where she was being hidden and followed him through the door. He looked around in shock, not expecting everyone to be missing.

Suddenly, a devious thought entered her thoughts. But, no, she really shouldn't. Peter was such an excitable little fellow… but the opportunity was too good to pass up. So she quietly walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. This of course caused him to jump about five feet in the air and scream like a little girl.

He whirled around and saw… nothing. Hermione tried to hold in her laughter but failed. She was damn near rolling on the ground as laughter poured out of her. The cloak fell off and Hermione was revealed.

Peter was pissed. He dropped his basket of hot food and stormed out of the room. Hermione wanted to go after him, really and truly, but not only was she 'dead' but, she was hungry.

She picked up the basket, which had managed to not tip over and spill the food on the floor, and took a bite of meat. Happily, she sat and enjoyed her meal. She resolved to make it up to Peter, sooner or later. It's too bad that it happened to be later, ironically too late.

But soon, Remus, Sirius, James, and Severus found her in the room, enjoying a meal. They looked down at the box that they had brought and laughed, "I guess you don't need this!" James had exclaimed, stating the obvious so no one else had to.

Hermione shrugged, "Peter brought it by."

"And where is our Fine Friend?" Remus asked, sitting down and grabbing some of the food that was in the box. Hermione looked away, embarrassed that she would have to reveal her down right Sirius behavior.

"What did you do to that poor boy?" Sirius asked, incredulous that one person could look so guilty.

"I might've scared the shit out of him," Hermione admitted, going on to explain how it was truly, the most perfect moment of the day.

James sighed and stood, "I should go find him, who knows what he'll do without us."

Hermione waved goodbye and continued chomping on her food. Who knew doing nothing at all would be so exhausting, mentally anyway?

And the only thing that could be heard for awhile was the munching of food and the growling of digesting stomachs. But, eventually, some stimulation conversation was needed.

"So," Hermione began as she leaned back in the chair that she was sitting on, her mouth finally devoid of any food, "What are we going to do about this plan of yours, Severus?"

"Well, this plan doesn't really rely on me," He said, allowing Hermione to get her anger out now.

"Ha! As if I didn't already know that! But hey, I'm just the bait." She began, she sucked in a large breath of air, but let it out again. She couldn't yell at him, her thinking mind had taken over, and the intellectual that dominated most of her thoughts took over. "Bugger, it's a brilliant plan." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Severus suppressed his triumphant smile, because that would only make her angry. Remus sighed, he had known it all along and was not the least bit concerned if his life was on the line for it. But that's just the selfless Remus we all know.

Hermione leaned forward and rubbed an itchy spot on her arm, "I guess that first, we'll have to…"

-------

Peter was never good at emotions. That's why he kept them inside and treated everyone around him with deference, easy enough to accomplish. During the rare moments where he stuck up for what he believed in, he was usually pushed aside and not taken seriously.

But not anymore. He was going to make a stand. And the only way to do such a thing? Well, that was something that Peter didn't know, but he allowed his instincts to guide him. And where they took him was a surprise. Especially because he was a quite person.

He never expected to be walking here, with who he was, with what he had in his arms. But he shook his head from his day dreams. He had to do it, they pushed him towards this. It really wasn't his fault. But they'd be sorry. They most certainly would.

---------

Hermione and Remus locked eyes as Severus began outlining what his plan entailed. They were aware of the validity of his words and what each point meant in the entire strategy, but they were both surprised at how advanced the plan was, they both had assumed that the details weren't known, but apparently they were wrong.

The planning continued late into the night, it was decided that a week from now they would have the first reconnaissance, and every night after until they found what they were looking for. Hermione was not at all sure where they would begin looking, and neither did Remus or Severus. Which is why several days in the library were planned. No one spoke of the obvious flaw that presented itself. But, it was there and Hermione's sensible side wouldn't let her ignore it for very long.

She sighed as Remus and Severus which books might have a small piece of information that would be helpful.

"Let's face it," She said resignedly, "we never had any luck before finding information on the damn Therianthrope's, what makes you think now is any different?" Her voice had scorn, of what even she did not know. Of the feeling of abandonment? Of not knowing or understanding what she was? Maybe it was none of these things, maybe all. Hermione could not tell, and didn't want to, which she was feeling. But she was not a therapist.

Remus and Severus shared a look across the room. Remus shrugged. Silence emanated around the room, followed by tension, unease, and agitation.

Feeling responsible for the situation, Hermione decided to tackle the next problem. "And how am I supposed to get into the library? I'm dead, remember?"

"We could cover you in some white powder and you could pretend to be a ghost," Sirius suggested, speaking up for the first time in nearly an hour. He, of course, was bored out of his mind when they began planning the technical bits, he was all about spontaneity. Who needed plans? They all turned to rubbish anyway. He just wished that James would find Peter already.

Severus shook his head and snorted quietly, "I've got some spare Polyjuice potion. We'll steal some hair from a Ravenclaw and Remus will work with you, I'll sit at a different table."

Everyone stared.

"What?" He asked, defensively.

"You've just got some spare Polyjuice Potion lying about?" Sirius asked, incredulous. "That would've come in handy last year during Christmas… could you imagine Remus?"

Remus nodded, his jaw still lying somewhere on the floor. "It would've saved us all that trouble. Where did you get the lacewing? And the ADSGASDG?"

Severus shrugged, "I like brewing potions. I'm good at it." He colored slightly, shocking both Remus and Sirius. They've never actually seen him exhibit any emotion besides loathing.

Hermione smiled happily, thinking of the book she had received as a Christmas gift from Sev. And of course, she knew why he had blushed. He was thinking of Lily. And if James found out about their intimate brewing sessions, he'd have a heart attack. Especially because he had just started dating her. Hermione knew about their 'relationship' because she had written a few of the notes in the margin.

And she didn't want to brag, but her high marks in potions were due mainly to that book.

"But what if that Ravenclaw decides to go to the library that day?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we'll post Sirius as a guard, he can distract her if she tries to come in." Severus answered easily.

"But make her pretty," Sirius replied, "So if I need to take drastic measures we can have a quick romp in the broom closet."

Remus snorted, "I don't think it matters for you."

Sirius gasped in mock-horror at the insinuation. He leaped out of his chair and onto Remus's chair, which caused it to topple over. Hermione and Severus couldn't see what the boys were doing from the angle but they heard a few muffled noises that didn't sound exactly G-rated.


	25. A Confrontation in the Forest

**Chapter 25 – A Confrontation in the Forest**

Hermione glanced back hesitantly as she and Remus lead the way towards the spot where their confrontation had first occurred. Remus was quiet and solemn, although maybe he was just thinking of his strategy for facing his long forsworn enemy. Sirius and Severus were on opposite sides of each other, apparently trying to discover who had the longest stride. James was bringing up the rear with Peter, who was panting and wheezing at the fast pace that had been set.

"Are you sure?" Hermione burst out, again. This had not been the first time that she had voiced her concerns about the plan.

"Yes," Remus and Severus said at the same time. Both sounded frustrated, but Severus was quieter, trying to soften his tone.

"The prophecy makes perfect sense in these conditions," Severus explained for the umpteenth time.

"But, isn't it the people the prophecy concerns that make a prophecy fulfilled?" Hermione asked, posing the same argument.

"And this is the perfect prophecy for defeating the Dark Lord, I doubt that a better one will come our way," Severus said again, replaying the argument they had had not five minutes ago.

"But does it have to be us? Surely there's a better way. More experienced people." Hermione sighed as Severus groaned loudly.

"Dumbledore has an Order that will help when the Final Battle occurs, but he needs more help than what he has. That's where this plan comes in. If we have the Therianthropes and the Werewolves, we'll be unstoppable."

"I thought the Therianthropes went into hiding to avoid war!"

"And murder at the hands of dark wizards! Do you think they'd avoid a war that meant they could come out of hiding?!" Severus yelled, annoyed.

Hermione groaned, "We've had this argument a thousand times already! I'm still not convinced that this is the right thing to do!" She turned and pointed at Severus angrily, "This was your idea and you can't seem to come up with a better argument than 'that's what the prophecy says'. Well what if the prophecy was a hoax!? I've never thought much of Divination, and I thought you didn't either!"

"I don't!" Severus yelled loudly, "But the plan will work if _every one _of us is ready to make it work!" Severus growled. At this point, the walking had stopped and Peter and James had caught up. Peter was watching what was happening with interest, almost like he was taking notes.

Severus and Hermione glared at each other until they both realized that they were at an impasse, the plan was going to continue as arranged, despite the reservations that Hermione had.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked, sulkily. Instead of Severus answering with his sullen voice, Remus answered.

"We are, this is where they came from during the last full moon, surely they would've taken the shortest path, which is a straight route. We've discussed this already."

Hermione nodded and continued walking. She could've argued, but what would be the point? She needed to accept this plan as what would guarantee herself a life of peace. Otherwise, Voldemort would track her down and kill her. And Severus when Voldemort found out that he had a relationship with her. Plus, all of the other people that Voldemort might decide to kill between the time a better plan was thought of and it actually happened.

So she raised her head and continued walking, feeling almost as if this was going to be okay, as if they weren't going to possibly get their heads ripped off in a moment. So she slowed her steps and waited until Severus had caught up with her. Then, she reached out her hands, not saying anything. He slowed until their steps were in sync and then he reached out and grasped her outstretched hand and squeezed it.

Remus was fine leading the way. He was more in touch with his 'furry passenger' so tracking the path of the Theriantropes relied mainly on him. Remus seemed at east, doing his wolf thing while the rest just trailed behind. Sirius sighed loudly, often. He wished he could just live the simple life of a dog. Sleeping whenever he felt like it, running wherever and whenever he wanted, and going wherever he wanted. Peter and James trailed behind, Peter was still gasping for breath despite the rest that he had been granted. James, who had no trouble keeping up, was beginning to get annoyed.

But he was good at hiding it. Peter, however looked like he wanted to just give up and go to sleep. Maybe, if he transformed into his animagi James would carry him? But he doubted it. But it wouldn't hurt to ask… Peter opened his mouth and looked at James, he shot Peter a glowering look which pretty much said that he knew what he was about to ask and had better not. It also said suck it up and pick up the pace.

It seemed like they had walked for ages, which was semi-accurate. It seemed that the Therianthropes either had left early, before the moon rise, or were able to travel vast differences. Suddenly, Remus stopped, causing Hermione, Severus and Sirius to stand next to him in confusion. Meanwhile, Peter and James ran to catch up. They arrived to hear Remus breathing deeply in the air with a perplexed expression.

"I don't get it… the scent's gone. And the trail… it ended about a foot from here. It's like they disappeared." He turned and sniffed the air again. It was almost comical. He turned and walked back towards the slightly trodden path that led to the clearing they had come to. He breathed in deeply and stared at the trees and ground around him. Then he crouched down and surveyed the land. "It's like they dropped off the face of the earth, I don't understand."

A hush had come over the woods and the sinking sun began to give their surroundings an eerie effect. The group huddled together nervously. Peter was shivering, and not from the cold. Although with the sinking sun it was beginning to get chilly.

"What're we going to do now?" Hermione asked morosely.

"Well," Severus began. Then he trailed off, slouching in defeat. He ran his hand over his face, "I thought this would be easier, but I should've known better. They've been in hiding for years, what could I have expected? Of course they'd be good at hiding!" He berated himself some more, but Hermione had tuned him out. But Sirius and James seemed interested in this moment. Remus, however, was very interested in the swaying trees and the shadows that were on the ground.

"Maybe somebody should go back and tell Dumbledore that we're having trouble. Maybe he'll be able to help somehow…"

"But who?" James asked. He looked pointedly at Severus.

"It can't be Sev," Hermione said, glaring at James. "We need him as a reliable source for Voldemort's plan of waging war on the wizarding community. "And Remus needs to be here to speak as a Werewolf representative and I need to be the Therianthrope liaison…" Hermione trailed off and stared at James, and then looked slowly around at Sirius and Peter.

"Well, I guess that leaves us…" Sirius said, gazing overtop of Peter's head at James. Then, simultaneously they looked down at Peter.

Feeling their gazes, he looked up and started backing up, shaking his head. "No! I'm not going out there on my own…" His gaze was frantic. James groaned and looked down at Peter.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

Peter smiled happily, but a frown crept over his face.

"What's the matter? Pete? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, peering closely as a shadow played across his face, illuminating the troubled expression he wore. Sirius put his hand on his shoulder and drew him closer, so he was out of the shadows. The shock of the movement caused Peter to snap out of whatever was plaguing him.

Then he said, "I'd think it'd be better if Sirius were to go with you James, I'm just too slow." Slowly, he glanced up at James.

"I really think it's best if we went together…" James said, curious about his odd behavior.

Peter crossed his arms and stared down the two imposing figures which he used to admire. He glared and did not stop until the stepped back and crossed their own arms and glared at each other.

Hermione watched the confrontation with little interest. She was more concerned about the rising half moon and the growing shadows. She watched Remus nervously as he paced from the wooded area into the clearing, his head raised into the wind and lowered to the ground. He looked like a great big dog, which would cause anyone to laugh about it in normal circumstances. But now she was too worried that their plan would go up in flames just as she decided to go with it. Hermione vaguely heard the argument continuing.

Exhausted, she turned towards the arguing boys, "Why don't the three of you just go!? That way, you'll be fine in case you get attacked. It is the Forbidden Forest."

They were silent. Grudgingly, they agreed to all go see Dumbledore. Hermione watched as the three figures trudged off to go see Dumbledore. There was one short and round boy, Peter, a tall and lean one, Sirius, and a short solid built boy, James. Remus walked past her sight again, hunched over and just about ready to pull his hair out.

"What are you looking for, exactly?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

"Anything to explain why their scent disappeared so suddenly!"

"Could they have transformed back? Maybe that made their scent change…." Hermione suggested helplessly. Remus frowned and put his nose back in the air.

"Well…" He walked away, into the middle of the clearing, and breathed in deeply. Then, he began turning in circles, his nose stuck into the air. He looked like an ungainly ballerina. "That would explain the other scent…" He jumped forward and, funnily now, sniffed a tree.

Hermione sidled up to Severus, "I wish we could tape this so we could watch later. It would be so funny," she whispered. Severus glanced at Remus and then back at Hermione. He was smirking because he had seen what she was talking about.

"He's like a scent hound…"

Hermione snorted, "That's so true!" She laughed and wrapped her arm around his skinny waist. She leaned her head on his broad shoulders. She laughed at how odd Remus looked, running around the clearing frantically. She closed her eyes and didn't move while she listened to Remus run about. Severus was silent next to her, but his arm was around her waist so she would be warm and he had his wand raised and lit at the end for Remus.

She didn't open her eyes until she heard a branch snap behind her. She turned and looked into the woods but saw nothing but shadows. She didn't think much of it because at that moment, Remus let out a yell. He was at the edge of the light and neither could see him that well. Hermione, thinking of blood and dismemberment, ran towards him without even thinking, pulling out her wand as she ran.

"_Lumos_!" She yelled, illuminating the way in front of her as Severus ran to catch up. He was running with more caution and more skill. Hermione had almost forgotten that he was – or is? – a Death Eater. But Hermione brashly ran head first into a possibly dangerous situation. But Remus was standing in what looked like a deer path in the forest.

"Found it!" He yelled, dancing in a circle, his arms swinging wildly. Hermione stepped back and observed. Where was the camera when it was needed most. Hermione decided that as soon as they got back to the Gryffindor common room she would remove this memory and put in her pensieve – handmade in an attempt to learn the complete truth of her past. Thus far all she had managed to remember was the attack that had sent her to the past and that brief flash of Hermione on Christmas day.

"What did you find?" She asked, breathless. Severus had just crept onto the path and realized that everything was okay. Hermione was momentarily distracted from hearing the answer by Severus.

He grabbed Hermione's elbow and whirled her around, facing her with a livid expression. "Don't you _EVER _do that again!" He yelled, his pale face turning bright red and a vein sticking out of his forehead, sweat forming on his forehead. He was so angry that as he yelled, spit came flying out of him mouth to land on her cheeks. "You _DO NOT_ run into an unprotected area without first running a reconnaissance! And if you hear someone yell in pain, you wait for back up!" He was so angry that Hermione could see the tension. Suddenly, silence filled the forest. Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared into Severus's dark eyes that looked black and haunted.

She felt her eyes fill with tears, an involuntary action. Severus was seething, but when he noticed the glistening of the tears on her face, he slumped in defeat. Then, he wrapped his long arms around her body, pulling her close and burying his face in her shoulder, surrounded by her curls. She felt moisture on her neck and wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his long black hair.

Despite Remus' jubilant feelings, he turned and let them have this moment.

Severus, meanwhile, had completely forgotten that Remus existed. He was so wrapped up in knowing that Hermione, his Hermione, might've just died. When he saw her running off towards Remus, facing certain death he was sure, he felt his heart stop. He had almost put her in a full body bind but knew that she would never forgive himself. He was kicking himself for not doing so. What if she had died? He'd rather never speak to Hermione because she was angry with him than because she was dead.

Next time, he swore, he would just curse her. But he didn't really want to think about that now. All he wanted to do was bury his head in her hair and smell her scent and try not to break down completely. But it would've been ironic (but not at all funny) if she had died. Because she was the only reason he was allied with Dumbledore.

But, Severus had to have a good mental laugh at that. Because he had made some major life decisions based on women. He tried to forget his humiliation with Lily by trying to be all powerful at the side of Lord Voldemort and he had forsaken that future and risked death beyond compare for the love of Hermione.

He thought it was a pretty good trade off, all in all.

Shakily, he stepped away from Hermione, his hands still on her shoulders. "Okay?" He asked, hoping that Hermione wouldn't take his blow up badly. But she obviously understood how he was feeling because she just nodded, the tears in her eyes were for an entirely different cause. Severus began to turn, but Hermione pulled his hand so he was facing her again. Then, she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply.

She didn't stop until she was interrupted by an uncomfortable Remus who cleared his throat. The first time the happy couple didn't notice, but by the third time he had largely increased in volume and sound. Hermione broke off and looked around, dazed. When she saw Remus, she straightened but was still slightly dazed. "Huh?"

"We've got to find the secret den of the Therianthropes in hopes of having them join us and the werewolves, which we have to also convince to join us, in order to defeat the darkest wizard in the history of the wizarding world," Remus said, deadpan. "So, when you're finished snogging, I think we should get going. I've found the scent."

Hermione and Severus stepped away from each other. Hermione cleared her throat and Severus straightened his clothing. "So," Severus said, "Do you want to lead the way?"

Remus rolled his eyes and turned, heading down the barely visible path, heading deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. It was deeper than Severus had ever traveled before, even though he had many excursions into this dark wood. They were traveling so far that Severus began to wonder if they were even technically inside the forest. Remus walked swiftly along the path, his nose in the air. Suddenly, he stopped short.

He turned, his face puzzled. "It stopped again."

Hermione stopped and turned around, looking around. "Where'd it go?"

Remus looked at her quizzically and suddenly began to laugh sporadically. Severus rolled his eyes, "Maybe we should focus?"

Shaking his head, Remus cast his gaze around the forest and sighed. He walked into the woods and began looking for something to indicate where the scent went.

Suddenly, a voice behind him spoke, "You're looking in the wrong place." Remus jumped and spun around. Severus spun and shot off a curse so fast that Hermione didn't get a chance to even get a good look at the person behind them because she was blinded by the flash of light. But Hermione saw the flash fly off in a different direction entirely so she knew the curse was deflected. Then she heard the voice of a woman laugh and Severus shooting off another curse.

That curse was deflected as well. Finally Severus stopped shooting off curses that didn't do any good. "_Lumos_," He shouted, letting light fill the area. That's when we saw a short brunette on the path of the woods. Her hair was short and flipped out, her clothing was cotton and seemed homemade. She was a skinny girl, her hips clearly visible above her cotton pants with her shirt showing about an inch of skin.

"Who are you?" Severus asked in his best Snape-Bastard-Extraordinaire goloss.

The woman laughed a musical sort of laugh and looked around her. "I'm Marra."

"Should I know who you are?" Snape asked, stepping forward so to draw more attention to himself than to the two behind him.

"You should, I'm the leader of the People."

Snape laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"The People, otherwise known as Therianthropes." She laughed loudly at the stunned expressions on the faces of the people before her. But she was most interested in the bushy haired girl in the back. That was her new sister? She sighed and decided that she would reserve judgment until she had proven herself.


	26. A Prophecy Evoked

**Chapter 26 – A Prophecy Evoked **

Hermione held tightly to Severus' hand as she followed Marra deeper and deeper into the woods. Hermione was curious why Remus hadn't noticed that the scent continued, but Hermione figured that it was some magic that kept the Therianthropes safe for hundreds of years. Finally, she stepped aside and gestured towards the side of a cliff.

Looking around, Hermione tried to see what it was that she was gesturing to. But Remus, the little genius that he was, saw it first.

"This explains why I couldn't follow your scent!" He exclaimed, examining the surface greedily. Marra beamed, proud as could be. "Did you do this?" He asked.

Marra shook her head, "Nope, it was done ages ago, but we mustn't dally, get in." She disappeared into the wall. Hermione was flabbergasted.

"What's happening?"

Remus turned around, "It's an entrance similar to that of the barrier at the Hogwarts Express, but much more complex. It's got masking charms and loads of other defensive spells!" He whispered gleefully, examining the exterior.

"What?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted and confused, two things she was not used to feeling. She also felt a headache coming on.

"I forgot, I'll explain it to you when we get back to Hogwarts. But quickly, get in," Remus commanded, gesturing towards the incredibly solid rock in front of him.

"I don't think so… This is some prank to get me to make a fool of myself, isn't it?" Hermione asked, suspicion coloring her voice.

"No! Look, I'll even go first," And with that, Remus walked through the wall.

"Severus," She said frantically, turning towards the wizard in question. "What's going on?"

He smiled reassuringly and gripped her hand tighter, "Just trust me. And close your eyes."

Hermione shot him a suspicious glance, but did what he said. She felt him begin to walk forward so Hermione did so as well, certain that any second they'd collide into the rock face. But other than a small moment of discomfort, the passage wasn't that bad. Hermione clutched Severus' hand in gratitude and looked around the inside. Hermione expected what one would generally expect of caves, dark and dank spaces with cavernous ceilings and bats.

She was right about the cavernous ceilings bit but the rest was a bit of a surprise.

The floor seemed to be a pure marble with only celestial ribbons rippling through it. Hermione felt like she was going to drool. And then the large windows that were along the smooth walls showed a different scenic view, she saw what looked like a Greek beach, the French Alps, Pompeii, Cannes, along with others. She couldn't keep her eyes from the beach scene, she could've sworn she smelt the sand and the sea…

But Severus was dragging her along, towards a large pair of doors that were rather intimidating. Hermione sighed as she followed Remus and Severus who were following Marra.

Whiled they walked the Gauntlet, Hermione saw an array of women. Old, wrinkly women, young girls, teenagers, middle aged women. They were all dressed in comfortable looking cotton pants. Hermione scanned the room again, looking for any sort of male, but none were to be seen. Oh wait! There was one! He was standing by the Alps window, arguing with a tall blonde. Oh, wait… never mind. Ha ha, oops. That was, in fact, a woman of about twenty.

Hermione blushed and wrapped her hands around Severus's surprisingly toned bicep. He glanced over at her, inquisitive. She shook her head and whispered furtively, "I'll tell you later." He nodded, turning his attention back to the elegant dance that Marra seemed to be enacting as she walked towards the door, which seemed to get farther and farther away as they walked closer to it.

Finally, it was there, in all its glory. Hermione felt impeccably small. Like an ant. Or some other very small creature. But Marra didn't seem to think much of this, because she simply pushed the doors open, even though her body was about a fourth of the size of the door. Then she stepped through and led the way down a long and narrow corridor. The floor was dark and rougher, very unlike the beautiful marble. The walls were a lighter grey color, but seemed to be made of a similar material. Hermione didn't think as she walked down the long corridor.

She was being assaulted by what seemed like long lost memories. Pain, loss, mortification.

She saw flashes. A woman. Ragged dress, wild black hair. Now a smaller woman, with clean clothes, solemn. But still lost looking, with desperation in her eyes. Now, an impossibly tall woman, struggling like the first. She screamed, but Hermione could not hear what she was yelling. Her voice opened with no sound escaping, but Hermione saw her mouth open wide and her eyes screaming hate. Then, another flash. A woman, being dragged down the hall, her eyes streaming tears, her face red.

Hermione felt her head splitting. She groaned and clutched her head, falling into Severus and down onto her knees. She felt tears streaming down her face. Severus kneeled in front of her, holding her upper arms in concern. "Hermione, are you okay? Hermione?!"

She groaned and opened her eyes, barely able to make out Severus's reassuring gaze. She glanced up to Marra as she gasped, trying to understand this sudden emotion when Remus and Severus seemed unaffected. But Marra, her eyes were haunted. "You'll get used to that. When you're in a place where our people have suffered you feel the emotions that they have felt. It's one of the quirks of our… connection."

Remus and Severus helped her stand on shaking legs. Connection?

But Marra turned around and continued down the hall without another word. Hermione had no chance to ask her questions about what she had said. Instead, she was guided down the hall, but the worst had past. She still got flashes of emotions, varying from pain, betrayal, and fear.

Finally, they had reached the end. Marra pushed open a small door, it was actually normal sized but in comparison to the grand door they had came through, it seemed rather pathetic. But the room that it led to was anything but pathetic. It was long with the same cavernous ceiling and marble floors. With such a large door, one would think that it would lead to something grander than a small corridor, but this door deserved the grand entrance. There were velvet brocades and hangings around the room, with plush gold and red chairs around a table of the best wood that she had seen. The table was long and there were chairs along the length. Hermione was floored at the vast number of chairs. She wasn't sure if she knew a number that was that high. (Of course she did, but exaggeration is _good_, boys and girls!)

In the chairs were old, decrepit women. They were hunched over the table as if their spines had cracked in half. Their hands were more like claws and their faces didn't seem at all lucid. Hermione stared at them in fear, she suddenly had the feeling of immense inferiority, something she hadn't felt since she first arrived in this strange new world. Marra easily walked towards the head of the table, leaving Hermione to cower inside the folds of Severus' immense cloak.

Hermione didn't hear what Marra said, but suddenly there was a great creak and all of the eyes were now focused on them, Hermione's head poking out of Severus' cloak plaintively. Severus seemed to know what they wanted and had no qualms over sacrificing his girl friend because he shoved Hermione out from under his protection and into the limelight.

She squirmed under the sharp gazes of these old women. Suddenly, Hermione was not alone. Remus was beside her, holding her hand as Severus slipped onto the other side of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Hermione felt protected between her friends.

"Come closer, girl," Marra commanded. Her voice was imperious and had lost all of the playfulness that it had once possessed. She didn't feel as easy around her as she had before, but still not entirely frightened because of the comfort Remus and Severus offered. But Hermione wished Sirius was here, he would've made a joke by now that would have loosened the tenseness in her chest and would probably cause the old women to have a stroke or something, but at least that would have gotten the attention off of her for at least a moment.

"Without the boys," She ordered. Hermione frowned and grabbed Remus' hand tighter.

"I'm sorry, but no. We're all in this together." Remus nodded decisively and Sev bowed his head once in agreement. Hermione never felt more happy to have friends in her life.

"I don't think you should speak, mutt." Marra's gaze was calculating and pierced Remus with the ferocity of a lioness that must protect her cubs.

Remus bristled and stood straighter, his back straight and his face became immobile. Marra said no more however, instead she directed her gaze to a particularly old woman with blue-white hair and sat at the seat of honor on her right.

Words did not seem to pass between the two, but there was the feeling of interaction in the very air. Severus seemed intrigued but out of respect, she supposed, he kept quiet during the exchange.

"I really think you should come closer now," Marra said, looking over at Hermione suddenly. Remus tensed and nearly crushed her hand, but now Marra was walking forward. "Relax, wolf-boy. I promise I won't hurt her," She growled, her eyes glinting playfully. Hermione wasn't sure at all if what she said was true, but suddenly felt very calm.

Hermione stepped forward cautiously, her hand still clutching Remus', who stayed behind so their arms formed a visual bridge. She saw this receiving some dirty looks from the old ladies so she tried to pull her hand away, but Severus places his hand on their clasped arms, causing an odd display of solidarity.

Marra stood in front of her and placed her hand on her cheek. Then she pushed her face gently until Hermione had no choice but to look into her eyes. She felt lightheaded suddenly, but it was gone in a moment. Marra's face seemed clouded now, confused. Suddenly, her back straightened and her eyes flashed, "Out! In the hall, go!" She commanded angrily. Hermione tripped backward but was held aloft by Remus. Together they all fled the room, stopping the moment they stepped into the hall.

Staring plaintively at the middle of the hall, the place where the pain was held, Hermione backed into the corner where her mind hurt less. It was hard to imagine that someone would get used to this.

In the quiet Severus whirled around and stared at her, "Are you okay? What was wrong with you earlier?" He asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the hallway.

Frowning, Hermione explained it as best as she could, but the words didn't seem to sound right, not even to her, and she was explaining them. Severus took her hands and looked her in the eyes, whispering furtively.

"I want to try something, it's called Legilimency, I'm going to enter your mind and basically, read your thoughts. I want to understand what happened and this is the best way. But, it'll be painful if you don't trust me explicitly. Is that okay with you?" His eyes were kind.

Hermione nodded, "I trust you completely."

They locked her eyes and Hermione didn't feel a thing that was different from one moment to the next. But, slowly, his face turned grey and sweat broke out along his brow. Finally, he shuddered and stepped away. Nobody spoke after what seemed like an age.

"You're a Legilimens?" Remus asked in disbelief. Severus just looked up, dead eyes. But he nodded, causing Remus to stare at him agog.

"When'd you learn? Who taught you? How good are you?" He asked, shooting off questions rapidly. Hermione quickly became interested in this new skill and tried to recall if it ever came up in a late night library session. But she could not recall the word ever popping up, but Remus obviously knew what it was.

"I've been taught Legilimency after my first year in Hogwarts. My mother taught me. And I suppose I'm decently well versed in the workings of it. I'm also an Occlumens, but I suppose that much was obvious," Severus revlealed as he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply and evenly, his head tilted back. Remus was speechless, as was Hermione. Whatever it is that they were talking about, it sounded impressive.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked quietly after it seemed like Remus nor Severus were going to contribute to the conversation.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "It was all very. . . confusing, I suppose. You're emotions were easy enough to read, but your memories were very… unorganized. It was kind of hazy."

"What's that mean?" Hermione asked, confused. And she was not used to this feeling. She needed to understand.

"It solidifies your amnesia," He replied, "But it also confuses things some more. It makes me think that the amnesia was caused by the… confusion in your mind. It's as if your mind was a wall, hanging on this wall were billions of pictures, each different but hard to distinguish from one another. Imagine as if an earthquake hit and all of your pictures fell and needed to be reorganized. Not only would it be difficult to pick up the pieces, but you had a very intricate and unique way of hanging those pictures, and the instruction manual was lost," Severus explained.

Hermione was still confused, but the picture his words formed did help her imagine. So, that was her brain. In a nutshell. A disorganized museum probably filled with useless material.

"Oh," She said, overwhelmed. "So, what did you see, about earlier?"

"Well," Severus began. But he paused and rubbed his forehead, "It was so chaotic. But I could sense some sort of tie, something connecting you to what was happening here…"

Hermione nodded, "I suppose that makes sense, Marra seemed to know what was wrong with me." Severus didn't reply, he still seemed dazed after his little foray into her mind.

"None of the books mentioned a connection like that…" Remus muttered, thinking of all that they have read about the elusive Therianthropes.

"But none of the books really knew anything about them," Hermione reminded him. He conceded this fact. The group lapsed into a silence that was broken only by the hushed murmurs from the other room, but occasionally, the sound of yelling broke out. None of the words were clear, but those were definitely angry voices.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Hermione was dragged inside. The door was slammed shut, but remained open due mainly to Remus' quick reactions as he stuck his foot between the door and the door jam. His face contorted in pain due to the force that the door was slammed. But, Severus and Remus were able to force the door open and joined Hermione. She shot them both grateful glances and silently promised Remus a foot massage as he limped into the room.

Marra shot him an angry glance but proceeded to the head of the table, with Hermione trailing behind. Remus and Severus stayed close, like body guards.

"Sisters," Marra began, addressing the women around the table, "It was your decision to allow the girl and her companions to live and to hear what they had to say. So, I present you with our newest sister, Hermione Jean Granger."

Marra stepped back and ushered Hermione forward. She blushed and looked down the table from the raised platform that Marra had dragged her onto. "Oh, well then…" Hermione stuttered, looking at Remus for help. But he shook his head and gestured for her to keep going.

"Right, well." She cleared her throat and tried to organize her thoughts. She felt Severus' warm hands rest on her should and she was filled with confidence. "As you may be aware, there is a powerful dark wizard on the loose. His name is Voldemort and he is your enemy."

"How do you know of our enemies?" A particularly haggish woman asked, her yellow teeth rotten and pointed.

"Volddemort is enemy to all with ideas of peace," Severus replied silkily, his eyes looking her straight in the eyes. Suddenly, she cackled.

"Look at this one, a little Legilimens!" She stood and leaned forward, her hand holding her up as her limbs shook. Severus smirked smoothly.

"I should've known you would be talented in Occlumency," Severus said. He bowed his head to the woman and sighed.

Hermione looked down the table, "In truth, we have discovered a prophecy that would be most advantageous in defeating the Dark Lord and would allow you all to come from hiding."

There was silence, then howls of laughter broke out. "What makes you think our life here is so bad?"

Hermione frowned, "Surely it would be better in freedom."

The cackling stopped, slowly. The old crone in the back stood again and addressed them, "Even if we wanted to do this, what makes you think that the mongrels will want to partake?"

Hermione was stunned that they knew of the prophecy. As far as she was concerned, the prophecy wasn't that well known. Severus only knew due to the book, and it was a dark book that was not in publish anymore and few copies existed today because they were banned by the government.

She must've read her surprise because she cackeled again and recited the prophecy.

"_The lust of lunar surges through  
__The blood of families feuding two  
__Rain o'er the land since ancient times  
__Whilst evil, dark and brooding, climbs_

_Mysterious time will soon desire  
__The aid of a witch who'll sire  
__A bond between the clans of fur  
__The dark one's passion continues to burn_

_His passion peaks and earth will fall  
__Offspring of la lune stand tall  
__Bound together, never will they break  
__He shall fail from the moon's sake._"

"How do you…?" Hermione asked, after hearing an exact replica of the prophecy.

"We have long memories my dear. Now, if I am correct in interpreting this prophecy, it means that the barbaric werewolves will band together with the Therianthropes to defeat the Dark Lord."

Once again, Remus bristled at the tone and the implication that the werewolves were less than desirable. Of course, this insult, as well as the others, weren't exactly subtle. But Remus understood the importance of this meeting, so he said nothing.

"It is our hope that we will be able to from connections to the Werewolf clan to the north after getting your assurance that you would go along with the plan and try to help foster relations with us." Hermione replied, giving an answer that was planned earlier.

She could see the unrest in the old women. And stayed silent, hoping that they would agree. They were eyeing Remus with trepidation, probably trying to gauge the likelihood of an alliance.

Silence stretched through the room. Finally, the woman sat down and crossed her hands in front of her. She glanced up at Marra, who was standing aside with her hands crossed in front of her. They locked eyes and Marra nodded, a smile playing along her lips. Then, she stepped forward and grabbed her hand, pulling Hermione into the hall with Remus and Severus following. Hermione wondered why Marra thought it was okay to manhandle her like this all the time.

When they were in the hall, Marra closed the door. "The elders have decided to give this plan of yours a chance. If you can get the werewolves to agree to meet, we shall."

"How will we contact you?" Hermione asked.

"Just send me an owl, I'm still a witch," Marra explained, smirking. Then she pulled her wand out of her back pocket and pointed it at Hermione and mumbled a spell. Hermione saw a flash and felt something cold on her face. Then, she was falling backwards and was caught by Severus.

When she came too, Severus was yelling furiously, Remus holding her now.

"What happened?" She asked, quietly.

"Marra did some sort of magic," he whispered, not looking down at her as she opened her eyes, "Now Severus is going crazy and not letting her explain what she did."

Hermione sat up and shook her head, she felt some sort of pressure in her head and felt nauseous. "Severus?" She asked, as he ranted. But he didn't hear her. So she stood and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around, "_Severus_!"

He looked her in the eyes and paused, "Oh," He said, coloring. "I see."

Hermione stepped back, "What?"

He turned to Marra, his face uncharacteristically red. "I apologize, I over reacted. But, you should know better than performing magic on a person without their full consent!"

Marra looked suitably abashed, which made Hermione think that it was all an act, and shrugged, "Sorry. But it's a requirement."

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione asked loudly, watching the interaction in confusion.

Remus stood and muttered something behind her. Then, he held something in front of her face. She looked at it and realized that it was a mirror. "Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise. She took hold of the mirror and looked closely at her eyes. The slit-pupil was gone now, and replaced with the normal pupil. This would certainly have helped months ago while she was being harassed by girls who wanted to know the charm she had used…

"Thanks," She muttered.

Marra smiled, "Now follow me out, I'll show you an entrance that will be closer to your school.

After following her through the corridors Hermione was suitable impressed. The compound where they lived was large and seemed to encompass all of the needs that would pop up. The place was bright and lively, Hermione could see why they weren't upset about living here.

They were led through a door that was similar to the one before, and then, they were walking through the woods in the dark. Marra had left them a few moments ago, just sinking into the woods and disappearing into the dark.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Hermione asked Severus, confused because the woods all looked the same.

"We're almost at the clearing," He replied. As they got closer Hermione heard crashing in the woods and loud voices. Cautiously, the glanced into the clearing. And then Hermione saw three figures crashing around in the clearing, all three with lit wands. Then, Hermione recognized the trio.

"Sirius, James, Peter! What are you doing here?" She asked, as she entered the clearing. They all turned towards her and smiled with relief.

"We got lost," James admitted, blushing. Sirius was blushing as well, shaking his head so his hair wouldn't be in his face.

"Did you do what you needed to do?" Sirius asked, Hermione nodded.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the castle," She said, allowing Severus to lead the way home.

* * *

**So here it is, the second to last chapter. The next chapter will include meeting with the Werewolves, and the final battle. Maybe, anyway. I need to write it first. Maybe, if it gets too long, I'll break it into two parts. I'm not sure, but maybe I'll include an epilogue.**

**But, I'm asking for your help now. I'm writing a Dramione fanfiction and need title suggestions. The basic plot (in very un-eloquent terms): During sixth year, Hermione finds Draco crying in the bathroom instead of Myrtle. They form a friendship and must find a way to keep Draco from getting the Mark while fulfilling the Dark Lord's request. I wrote the first three chapters and don't want to post it until I've got a good title. If you have any suggestions pm me or mention it in your review. Thanks! And if you think reading the first chapter will help, I'll send it to you. Just send me your email address in a pm.**


End file.
